The Monk and The Shadow
by dsl261967
Summary: Male PC, gay, minor AU, small amount of mild slash. Story starts with his childhood and follows the OC for the most part. Love interest is Webb Mossfeld. Don't like m/m stories, don't read. Rated M for language, adult themes. Reviews welcome. ON HOLD
1. The Foster Child

Chapter 1: The Foster Child

Gareth Tanner idly kicked at stones as he walked beside the river that flowed into West Harbor from a small lake further north into the Mere of Dead Men. It was his tenth birthday and he wondered if perhaps this year it would be any different from all his other ones. His parents had come to this small village, so that his mother could have her best friend Shayla there for his birth. Being a blacksmith by trade, his father had been most welcome. His mother was a fair seemstress and she too had no trouble finding work. Two months after their arrival he was born and it was on that day that his parents had extracted a promise from Shayla and her husband Daeghun that they would take care of him if anything should ever happen to them. They little suspected how prophetic those words had been, for six months later the village had been caught up in the middle of a horrible battle. Not only had the entire village been reduced to rubble, but his mother Esmerelle, his father Jordan, and Daeghun's wife Shayla had all perished, along with several other villagers. Daeghun had honored his oath and taken the child in but did little more for Gareth than provide the basic necessities. In fact, Daeghun spent as much time away from him and the village as was possible. Each year on his birthday though, the elf made sure to acknowledge it with some kind of handmade gift. Last year it had been a new pair of boots, the year before a fur throw for his bed, and so on. Each present had been given without fanfare or well wishes and the elf had only hung around long enough to give it. It was Amy who actually made his birthday special, for she had held a small party every year for him since she was old enough to understand the importance of such things. Of course, being an orphan herself, she understood how difficult these types of occasions were for him. At least she had someone who cared enough about her to actually celebrate birthdays with her. Tarmas, the village's resident wizard, was a grumpy older man, but he had a warmth to him that Daeghun lacked. Tarmas always managed to come up with some kind of entertaining magic to amuse him during his birthday parties. Although what Gareth liked most was when at the end of the day the wizard would sit them down in front of the fire and tell them stories of his travels to other places.

He and Amy had often talked about what it would be like to go on adventures like that when they grew up. It sure as the hells sounded a lot better than spending the rest of their lives in this little backwoods place. He was not cut out to be a farmer, had no interest in becoming a tradesman, and had absolutely no talent for magic or healing of any kind. He supposed he could eke out a living by trapping and hunting local game for food and furs. It was one of the few activities that Daeghun actually shared with him, so he had made the most of each such event. He paid attention, practiced hard, and quickly developed the skills needed to be successful at it. The only bad thing was that he couldn't tell if Daeghun was pleased with him or not, the man never said so much as a word of praise to him. He just didn't understand why Daeghun had kept him instead of sending him to an orphanage. He hated to think that he was no more than an obligation to the elf, wanted to think that Daeghun did care for him in some small way even if he never showed it. In his struggles to understand the elf, Gareth had asked several in the village about Daeghun's attitude. The only thing they could come up with was that Daeghun had been deeply in love with Shayla and that her loss had caused him to close himself off emotionally from others due to grief. Well Gareth thought that was a pretty lame excuse for it had happened years ago. Surely the elf couldn't still be grieving!

Sighing again as he entered the clearing in front of his house, he paused a moment trying to tell if Daeghun was home yet or not. No smoke from the chimney and no hint of movement through the windows told him that the elf was still out trapping or hunting. Oh well, it wasn't the first time he had come home on his birthday to an empty house. Two years ago Daeghun hadn't shown up till after he had gone to bed. The elf had apologized the following morning for being so late and Gareth had nodded that it was okay even though it really wasn't. Entering the front door he glanced towards the living area just in case, but nope Daeghun wasn't there and the house was silent. Well, he certainly wasn't going to hang around here waiting for the man. Amy had told him to come to Tarmas' mid-afternoon and that left him with just enough time to wash up and change into a clean pair of trousers and shirt. Daeghun would know where to find him if he cared to do so. It was his day to eat, drink and be merry, even if only for a little while.

Once he was presentable, he left the house and hurried down the hill and through the middle of the village all the way to the opposite end of town. He kind of thought it ironic that the two homes were both situated on the outskirts of the village. Daeghun and Tarmas had both often given the impression that they had little use for the rest of the villagers. Not only that, he and Amy were the only two orphans there. He figured that part of the seperation was the fault of the villagers and the other part was the fault of their respective guardians. In fact, the only one of the villagers that ever spent any time with them was Georg, the head of the village militia. Now, it would make sense that the man in charge of protecting the village would have a closer relationship to the two residents that had the ability and power to single handedly fend of an attack by any but a large army. However, Gareth was under the impression that the three men actually liked and respected each other and were good friends as well.

Reaching Tarmas' home, he had barely knocked on the door when it opened and Amy was pulling him inside. "About time you got here, I was beginning to think you were gonna stand me up Gareth," Amy teased as she led him into the small living room.

"Stand you up?" Gareth laughed. "I wouldn't dare, you'd probably hurt me." He kept his tone light so that Amy would know he was merely teasing, although Amy had shown a high aptitude for magic and was quite capable of hurting him.

Amy giggled and swatted him playfully on the arm. "You know me better than that. I'd never use my magic in that way, and if I suddenly lost my head and did do that, Tarmas would skin me alive."

"Or scour your skin with his sharp tongue," Gareth chuckled. He had been on the receiving end of the wizard's caustic wit on more than one occasion. Tarmas was an expert at paring someone down to size with mere words. "Actually, I find his sharp wit amusing when it's not directed at me."

"I think that's why alot of people aren't comfortable around him," Amy said more quietly. "I think they are afraid that he'll blow up or something. That, of course, is ridiculous. Tarmas would be a formidable opponent if attacked or in danger, but would hardly raise an eyebrow otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, he's just a big old teddy bear," Gareth rolled his eyes and then laughed when Amy did. It was at that moment that Tarmas showed up at the house.

"I assure you young Gareth, I am not a teddy bear," Tarmas huffed, his piercing eyes fixed unblinking on the boy and his face showing annoyance. He saw the boy gulp and start to stammer something and held up a hand to forestall him. "Nevermind, I know you mean nothing by it boy. However, I think now would be a good time for you and Amy to start setting out the food she prepared for your party." He watched as the two headed off towards the kitchen and then let out a small sigh. He knew Gareth received little or no guidance at home and he found it hard to fathom. The boy was bright, articulate, polite, a child any parent would be proud to call their son. It was really too bad that the boy had no magical aptitude whatsoever. If he had, then maybe the wizard could justify taking him in. However, as he already was fostering Amy, he could not find a reason that Daeghun would accept to allow the boy to live here. A shame really, for the boy had the mind to become a scholar if he only received some encouragement.

"I know that look wizard," Georg said as he stood in the open doorway. Closing the door behind him, he walked further in to stand beside Tarmas, studying the wizard closely. "You are trying to come up with some way to remove Gareth from Daeghun's influence that would not upset the elf or anyone else in the village."

"You know my feelings on the way your friend treats his foster child," Tarmas grumbled. "He made a promise to the boy's parents to raise him. That means doing more than just seeing that the boy has clothes on his back, food in his belly, and is able to read and sign his own name. Gareth has a brain Georg, which is more than I can say for half the boys in this village."

"I was giving the situation some thought myself and figured I could convince Daeghun to allow me to start early on training the boy for the militia," Georg said quietly. "Not anything too difficult, just enough to get the boy into something more productive than wandering around the woods all day long."

"That would be almost pointless Georg," Tarmas said impatiently. They'd had this discussion before but apparently the man hadn't been paying attention. "Judging from his build and current height and weight, it is obvious to me that Gareth will never be big enough or strong enough to handle the kind of weapons you train your men with. He is lithe and agile, quick on his feet and has a sharp mind. He is much more suited to other methods of fighting."

"I know that, but at least it would give me a good reason to oversee the boy's upbringing a little more," Georg snorted. "Daeghun needs a reason for everything and would not take kindly to the notion that we think he is not doing a very good job with Gareth. He doesn't give his word lightly and will bend over backwards to keep it when he does. I wouldn't want to insult his honor."

"I know, and for that reason only am I unwilling to do or say anything," Tarmas replied and then heard the children's voices coming back towards them. "We'll have to think on this some more and discuss it another time," he said softly and then moved aside to allow Amy and Gareth access to the table so they could set the food down.

When the first knock came at the door, Amy went to get it and let in Retta Starling and her son Bevil. Bevil was her age and she liked him alot. Even though he wasn't the brightest boy in the village, he was fun to hang around with and never insulted her or teased her about having no parents like some of the other kids. His father had run out on the familly some time ago and not long afterwards his brother Lorne had left. He understood how hard it was for her and Gareth. Not long after, another knock at the door had Gareth going to open it. When he saw who was standing there he couldn't keep from gaping in surprise.

"Webb?" Gareth gasped in puzzlement.

"Hey Gareth, uhm, Amy invited me," the youngest of the Mossfeld brothers stood uncertainly on the doorstep. His older brothers often teased Gareth and Amy and even though he never liked that they did it, he wasn't about to say anything against them. Wyl had a mean streak to him and wasn't above hitting his own brothers if they spoke against him in anything. He figured that Amy and Gareth would just assume he agreed with his brothers, even though he didn't. So it had been with surprise that he had received Amy's invite to Gareth's birthday party.

"Uh sure, yeah, come in," Gareth stepped back to allow the other boy to enter. Webb was only a few months older than him and had seemed like a nice kid. However, his brothers were real pieces of work and Gareth had always given all the Mossfelds a wide birth when he could.

"Listen, I know my brothers can be real jerks, but I'm not like them honest," Webb said quietly, looking down at his feet. "I just don't dare stand up to them and, well, I'm sorry."

Gareth's eyes widened as he caught the meaning behind what Webb said. Webb was scared of his brothers and he had to wonder why. He had always thought that family stuck up for each other, looked after each other, but apparently that wasn't the case in the Mossfeld home. "Hey, don't worry about it, let's just have fun today, 'kay?"

Webb looked up and smiled and nodded before going into the sitting area to join the rest of the partiers. Sitting down, he thanked Retta for the food she handed him and then sat and listened to the banter going back and forth amongst the rest of them. Before long, he found himself joining in and having a real good time. He also realized just how wrong his brothers were about Amy and Gareth. Just 'cause they were orphaned didn't make them freaks. In fact, he began to realize that they were pretty nice and hoped that they could all remain friends from that day forth. His brothers pretty much scared the other kids and it was hard for Webb to make any friends. He realized that he would have to step outside his brothers' shadows and start thinking and doing for himself. He found that he liked Amy, Gareth, and even Bevil and he wanted to spend more time with them playing and getting to know each other.

After they finished the food, Retta went and got the cake and everyone sang Happy Birthday to Gareth. Taking the knife, Gareth cut the first slice and handed it to Webb, hoping that in this way he could show him that he didn't blame Webb for what his older brothers did. He then cut up pieces for everyone else and served himself last. Once they finished the cake, the presents were brought out and he set about opening them.

Webb saw the nice things Gareth was getting and was suddenly unsure about the present he had, so he waited till the end and then crossed his fingers hoping it would be okay. "Uh, I reallly wasn't sure what to get you and uhm, anyway," he hesitantly held out the package.

Gareth smiled and opened the package, his face lighting up as he saw what was inside. "Wow, this is a nice leather pouch Webb, thanks," he said.

Webb smiled in relief, "I know it's not as good as what you could by from a tanner, but I don't have any money so I had to make do."

"You made this yourself?" Gareth asked in surprise and saw Webb nod shyly. "Well, I'd say that you have a knack for this sort of thing." He saw Webb's smile grow wider and found himself returning it. In that moment, a bond was formed between the two boys. A friendship that both hoped would last forever. Such are the dreams of young boys.


	2. Becoming A Man

Chapter 2: Becoming A Man

The next few years were some of the best Gareth and Webb ever had in the village. The two boys had plenty of free time because neither had that many chores to do. Webb's father and brothers did most of the work around their farm, which left Webb with just helping to keep the house clean. As his mother was one of those people who always had to keep busy, very little was left to be cleaned on a daily basis. Consequently, Webb often had nothing else to do for the whole day until he became friends with Gareth. Gareth also was responsible for keeping his house clean and the yard clear. However, since Daeghun spent so little time there and Gareth was the only other person in the house, he seldom had all that much to do. Up until his tenth birthday his only friends had been Amy and Bevil. Amy had daily lessons and studies with Tarmas and Bevil had to help his mom out with the farm since he was the oldest son and still at home. This meant that the amount of time they had to spend with Gareth was limited and that left the boy with plenty of free time on his hands. To fill in the empty hours, Gareth had decided to start a garden when he was eight and had been keeping one ever since. He had a talent for getting things to grow, even Daeghun had remarked upon it. Daeghun had also taught him about herbal rememdies, useful medicinal plants, and other such things. Consequently, Gareth's garden had things like lavender, chamomile, and other such herbs and flowers. He also had some tomatoes, beans, and strawberries. Tending the garden only helped to pass some of his time, the rest of the time he would wander around the woods practicing tracking and looking for rare or unusual plants, ones that he couldn't grow himself. He had learned at an early age how to hunt, kill, and clean small game. Daeghun sometimes was gone for days and Gareth had used these skills to catch his own dinner. He had a great deal of fun showing Webb how to do all these things, for Webb had never known you could literally live off the wild lands.

Webb for his part was eager to learn how to do all these things for he thought it was pretty cool. He spent many hours every day fishing and swimming with Gareth, but he also helped the other boy tend the small garden and hunt game. He learned to trap, kill and skin animals, and then learned how to prepare the food and preserve it for storage. His older brothers thought at first to interfere and try to break up his friendship with Gareth, but he soon set them straight. Backed up by Gareth, he faced down Wyl and told him in no uncertain terms to leave them alone. A few punches, scrapes and bruises later and Wyl had had enough. The oldest Mossfeld washed his hands of the pair of them and now ignored Webb completely. Webb didn't care anyway. It wasn't like he and his brother liked each other all that much to begin with. For the two boys life was pretty darn good.

Gareth seldom felt the absence of his foster father, having been looking after himself for several years. However, shortly after his thirteenth birthday, he started having problems sleeping. He would wake up flushed and sweaty and his bed linens were damp and sticky. He didn't know if he was sick or not and Daeghun wasn't around for him to ask. The elf had left to make his round of the trap lines and would be gone for at least a couple of months. Now, he really wished that Daeghun was at home for he didn't know of anyone else he could ask. He didn't want to worry his friends and yet resigned himself to having to do just that. Sitting in bed one morning after another restless night, feeling extremely tired and irritable, he suddenly remembered the new priest that had come to the village. For some reason the priest, one Brother Merring by name, had decided that West Harbor was a good place to establish a church to Lathander, the Morning Lord. A priest could heal people and he would probably be able to help. Getting out of bed, he went downstairs to light the fire and put some water on for washing. Going back upstairs, he stripped the bed and tossed the soiled linens into the hamper to be washed. Getting a clean set, he remade the bed and then went back down to wait for the water to heat up. Once washed and dressed, he left the house and walked down to the center of the village and then turned towards the Starling farm. Brother Merring had converted an abondoned house near there into a small church and could be found there most of the time. As he entered the building, Gareth stopped to look around. He had never been in a church before and he wasn't sure what he expected to find, but he certainly had thought that the place should feel different, important somehow. To him, it looked and felt just like an ordinary house.

"Good morning young Gareth," Merring greeted the boy as he entered. "I must say I am surprised to have a visitor during the week. Most of the townspeople prefer to have me come to their homes when they need some healing." He stopped and waited at the front of the church for the boy to say something. He could tell that Gareth was troubled and wondered what about. He had of course asked polite questions of Tarmas and Georg about the child. Those two men were the only ones that were openly friendly and not hesitant about talking about such things. Merring had yet to even see Gareth's foster father Daeghun, let alone talk with him. He knew the boy received no love at home and worried about him. It was so easy for young ones to stray onto dangerous paths, especially when they lacked support from their families.

"Uhm, well not so good actually," Gareth muttered. "Uhm, I mean, uh that I might have a problem, I don't know if I do, but I can't ask my friends cause I don't want to worry them. My foster father's gone and he won't be back for a while and I didn't know what to do. Then I thought, you're a priest and maybe you could help, but, now, well, uh, I don't know." For some reason it had seemed such a simple solution back at the house, but now that he was here, he felt like maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Come and sit down over here," Brother Merring motioned to the front pew he was standing next to. Taking a seat himself, he waited for the boy to sit, studying him closely all the while. "Well, you look pretty healthy to me, I doubt that it is anything serious," he said encouragingly, hoping to put the boy at ease.

Taking a deep breath, Gareth began to tell him about his trouble sleeping, the sweating and the other discomforts he'd been experiencing. As he talked, Merring began to get an idea of what was wrong. He felt pity for the boy and anger at Daeghun for not having explained such things before now. Merring remembered when he first went through this and how terrified he was that something was seriously wrong with him. However, he had the advantage of his parents being around to explain the facts of life to him and help him cope with and adjust to the changes he was going through. Gareth had no such support and he could only imagine how frightening it was for the boy.

"Gareth, there is nothing wrong with you," Merring said firmly once the boy had finished talking. Seeing the doubt on his face he took a deep breath and began to explain. "What you are experiencing is something that every young man goes through around the age you are now. It is completely normal and it means that you are becoming a man and leaving your childhood behind. The symptons you have are a result of your body producing the necessary hormones for this. Eventually your body will adjust and these symptons will fade away."

"So I'm not sick?" Gareth asked, relief flooding through him.

"No, you most certainly are not," Merring smiled at him. "Has your foster father talked with you about what happens between men and women once they are adults?"

"I know how babies are made if that's what you're asking," Gareth snorted, flushing a little in embarassment at the subject matter.

"I'm sure you do, but I'm not talking about just that," Merring kept his voice neutral so as not to offend the boy. "I wanted to know if he talked to you about how your changing hormones affect your emotions and about desire for one of the opposite sex. You see, before boys and girls go through the process of becoming adults, they regard each other has friends. Afterwards, they become more aware of each other as potential mates and this can lead to a great deal of confusion and anxiety."

Gareth felt his face heat even more and suddenly wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He shook his head, "Daeghun's never talked about anything like that."

"I know this is embarassing for you right now, but I just want you to know that if you need to talk with someone about it that my door is always open," Merring said gently. "When I went through the same thing years ago, I was constantly asking my father and mother for advice. I don't think I would have adjusted as well without them." Seeing that Gareth seemed uncertain he hastened to reassure him. "As a priest, anything I discuss with you is considered confidential and private if you wish it to be. That means that I can't talk to anyone else about it unless I have your permission to do so. Therefore, feel free to tell me anything that you want. I will not judge you or criticize you, for that is not my place, understand?"

Gareth nodded as he stood up, eager to get away, "I really am just relieved to know that I don't have some kind of deadly illness or something. I don't have any other questions right now, but thanks for the offer of support."

Merring waived aside the boy's thanks and watched as he left the church. He knew it was alot for the boy to take in right now, but hopefully he would not hesitate to ask questions, even if they embarassed him. This was not something any teenager could handle on their own. Sighing, he got to his feet to resume the cleaning of the church for Sunday services.

Gareth wondered what Merring meant about the way he saw girls changing. So far that had not happened. Granted the only girl he hung around with was Amy, but he felt the same way about her now as he always had. Maybe that would come later, or maybe it was different for each person. He would just have to wait and see what happened the next time he was with her. Pushing such thoughts aside, he hurried home and filled a large pan with water to heat over the fire. Going out to the storage shed, he grabbed the wash tub and soap and hauled them into the house and into the living room. He had to wash his linens so he figured now was a good time to do all the laundry. That way, when Webb arrived later in the morning, it would be finished and he would be free to enjoy the rest of the day. He had just finished hanging the laundry outside to dry when Webb came strolling up. His friend had actually grown a few inches and started to fill out with muscle. As he watched Webb, Gareth suddenly felt his breathing quicken and a tremor went through his body. The feelings were the same as when he woke up in bed sweating. Merring had said he would be affected differently about girls, not boys, so he was more confused than before. Shaking himself, he pushed such thoughts away and dredged up a smile for Webb.

"Hey Gareth, almost finished?" Webb asked as he stopped next to him. He could tell by looking at the other boy that something was bothering his friend. "You did after all say we were gonna go fishing today and it's best to get an early start."

"I'm all done, let me grab the fishing poles and bait and we'll be off," Gareth said and hurried into the house, returning a few minutes later with everything they needed. He carried the bait and Webb carried the poles. As they walked and talked, Gareth began to work up the nerve to ask Webb about what Merring had said. Taking a deep breath, he started explaining about what had been happening to him and then went on to describe his conversation with Merring.

"So Daeghun couldn't be bothered to explain this huh?" Webb shook his head. "Man, your foster father needs to get his head out of his ass, seriously. My mom told me all about this a long time ago, before I had hardly started having wet dreams even."

"Yeah, well you know Daeghun prefers to spend as much time away from here as possible," Gareth snorted. "You shouldn't be so surprised that he hadn't."

"No, I can't say I am," Webb shook his head and then laughed and clapped Gareth on the back. "Well, since we're both going through this, at least we can talk to each other about. Less embarassing that way, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, definately," Gareth laughed in turn. "I mean, I appreciate Merring's offer, but I was embarassed the whole time we were talking. And even though Amy's one of my best friends, this is not exactly something you can discuss with a girl."

Webb made a face like he had sucked on something sour and they both busted out laughing. "From what mom was saying, I got the feeling that it's not as difficult a subject for girls as it is for boys. Mom hinted that it was only natural for them to deal with it and be more comfortable with it than boys."

"Oh please, what a crock," Gareth snorted. "From what Merring said, no one just instinctively knows how to handle this, not even girls."

"Well, that's good, 'cause I really don't like the idea that they have some kind of mystical power or something," Webb gave an exaggerated sigh. "Of course, the girls I've seen my brothers hang with always seem to have an air of superiority about them."

"Hey, enough about girls already, let's talk about the fish we're gonna catch," Gareth joked. Webb chuckled and turned the conversation towards what type of fish they might be able to catch. Before long, the whole subject was forgotten and things went on as normal between them.


	3. The Pain of Loving

Chapter 3: The Pain of Loving

Gareth stirred restlessly in bed, his mind and body refusing to let him get to sleep. The past couple of months had been confusing and trying for him simply because of his growing feelings for Webb, feelings he felt he shouldn't have. Merring had said that he would now see girls differently, but he didn't. When he looked at Amie or other girls in the village, he didn't feel any different about them now than he did before. He at first thought that his disturbing feelings towards his best friend were surfacing because they got along so well. However, just the other day, he had seen Georg on the training field without his shirt on. Gareth could see how well muscled and fit the man was for his age and he found himself staring at the man. The more he watched, the heavier his breathing became and worse he had started getting aroused. The feelings had so shocked him, that he had run all the way home as fast as his legs could carry him. Fortunately, Daeghun wasn't home, because he must have looked quite the sight. He had sat on his bed, head in his hands, trying to get himself under control. It had been the first time he'd had that kind of reaction to someone other than Webb. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he wasn't sure who to talk to about it.

Now he was lying in bed trying to sleep and unable to keep his mind from going over everything he was feeling. Even when he was asleep, thoughts and images of Webb invaded his dreams. He did his best to hide his feelings from his best friend, for he didn't want to lose him. The thought of not having Webb in his life was even scarier than his feelings for the other boy. He knew he had to come to grips with what he was feeling, but he knew for certain that he couldn't ask Daeghun. Not only had the elf never seemed to be interested in how Gareth felt about things, but the elf also didn't strike him as the type to either have an answer or be willing to discuss such a subject. Suddenly, a thought occured to him that made him sit up straight. Merring had said that anything told to him was considered confidential and that he would not judge or criticize anyone. Surely that meant that he could talk to the priest about his situation. He had to talk to somebody and perhaps Merring would be able to give him some answers or, at the very least, set his mind at ease on the subject. Yes he decided, that was what he would do. Having finally settled on a course of action, he found himself able to relax and fall asleep.

Awakening the next morning, he found himself feeling better than he had in a while. He hadn't had any vivid dreams of Webb and so he wasn't all sweaty or sticky. Climbing out of bed, he dug through his chest, pulling out a clean shirt and trousers. Dressing quickly, he walked quietly down the stairs, looking around to make sure he didn't see Daeghun. The last thing he wanted this morning was to get into any kind of conversation with the elf. Not that it happened all that frequently, but this was not the morning for it. He had more important things on his mind than Daeghun's thoughts and opinions on whatever subject took the elf's fancy. Breathing a silent sigh that his foster father wasn't around, he slipped quietly out the door and headed off towards the church. It was still fairly early and he hoped the priest would be awake. He didn't want Webb or anyone else seeing him, for that might raise questions which he wouldn't be able to answer.

He knew from past visits that the priest had a very small living space inside the building that had a private door, so he went around the side and knocked on it. After waiting a minute or so with no answer, he knocked again and shortly after heard a muffled voice tell him to hold on. The door unlatched and swung open and Gareth saw Merring standing there, hair tousled, with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gareth apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you, I can come back later," he said and started to turn away.

"It's quite alright Gareth, please come in," Merring invited, stepping back and holding the door open.

"You sure? 'Cause I can come back," Gareth hesitated, feeling some reluctance to talk about his problem now that he was face to face with the priest.

"I'm usually up at this time, but last night one of the village children was ill and I was there late treating her," Merring waived the boy in. He had to admit he was curious what would bring Gareth here this early.

Gareth walked inside, looking around the small kitchen area briefly before sitting down in one of the two chairs at the little table. He said nothing as he watched Merring put a kettle on for tea and got down two cups with saucers, placing some sugar on the table as well. He tried to think of some idle conversation, but his nervouseness over his problem kept any such thoughts from forming in his head. Fortunately, Merring had no such problem and so there wasn't complete silence in the room.

Merring spoke about trivial matters, some humorous, while waiting for the water to boil. Once it was ready, he placed tea leaves in the two cups, poured the water in them, and then brought them to the table. Setting one down in front of Gareth, he took his and sat in the other chair opposite the boy. "I'm sure that you didn't come here this morning to listen to me ramble on about this and that," he said as he sat down.

"Uhm no," Gareth mumbled. "Not that it wasn't interesting, but I did have something I need your help with. Well, more like your advice."

"I'm happy to help in any way I can, you know that," Merring assured him. He could sense the boy was nervous about talking and was curious as to the cause.

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin but," Gareth paused and took a deep breath. "I've been experiencing some feelings lately, feelings that keep me from sleeping. I can't really talk to Daeghun and I don't know anyone else to turn to. I don't know if you can help, but I have to tell someone." Staring down into his tea cup, he went on to describe his thoughts, dreams and feelings and how they have been affecting him even when he was awake.

Merring had to bite back a smile as the boy talked, for it was obvious that Gareth had fallen in love. The priest's mind pictured different girls around the village who were close in age to Gareth and wondered who the lucky one was. He knew Gareth would make a wonderful husband for her, for he was kind, intelligent and honest. Once the boy finished talking, Merring sat and thought about how best to respond. He himself had only been in a couple of relationships, but they had ended because his duties required he be available at all hours. He didn't have the widest experience and certainly didn't want to influence Gareth in any way.

"Well, most of us experience these feelings in our lifetime," the priest began and saw Gareth was listening intently. "Everyone wants to find that one special person to build a life with, and these feelings you are experiencing are what clue us in to the right person. Of course there is the physical desire, but there is also an emotional pull to a person. The desire to be with someone, just because they are who they are, is what tells us it is love and not just a fleeting feeling. You are in love Gareth, plain and simple. Since this is the first time you've had these feelings, it is not surprising that you didn't recognize them or that they made you uncomfortable."

"You say that like people have these feelings more than once in their life," Gareth observed.

"Well, sometimes they do," Merring nodded. "Yet, sometimes the first person you feel this way about turns out to be the one you spend the rest of your life with. I have seen it happen that way, but I have also seen people fall in and out of love several times. It's not easy building a lasting relationship, for that requires honesty, trust and commitment. Not many people find all that on the first try." Merring saw the boy was thinking hard about what he had been told and let him do so for a while. Finally, after a few minutes, he decided to find out more about the special person that had pulled on Gareth's heart strings. "So, who is the lucky girl?" he queried with a slight smile.

"Uhm, well, that's kind of why I wanted to talk with you," Gareth murmured, his nervousness rising again. "You told me once that anything I said to you would be kept secret."

"I meant that Gareth," Merring said solemnly. "Anything you tell me will not go beyond these walls."

"Good, because what I have to tell you has to be just between you and me," Gareth held the priest's gaze, letting him know how serious this was. "I have these feelings for my best friend."

Merring blinked and then choked on the tea he was sipping. As he was coughing, his mind whirled with the implications of those words. He knew Gareth's best friend was Webb, which meant he was in love with a boy! Of course the priest was aware that not everyone was attracted to the opposite sex. There had been two men at his last posting that were in a relationship. They had kept it quiet because where they lived was not exactly a tolerant place. In fact, not too many places were tolerant of such things, and he was pretty sure West Harbor would be one of those places. He wondered how Webb felt and if he was aware of Gareth's feelings. Almost as if reading his mind, Gareth answered that question.

"I don't think Webb suspects anything, for I've tried my hardest to hide it from him," Gareth continued, his voice miserable. "He's always making comments about girls and I've just nodded my head and gone along with him. The thing is, these feelings are making it impossible for me to be around him and not let on that I have them. I don't want to lose his friendship, but I'm afraid that is what will happen once he knows. I'm also afraid that he might end up hating me, or worse, will tell his brothers about me. If that happens, I don't think I'm gonna be very welcome in this village anymore."

Merring had managed to stop coughing, but before he could say anything in reply, Gareth dropped another bomb on him.

"I know that I shouldn't be having these feelings, I know it's wrong, but I can't help it," Gareth was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Gareth," Merring said forcefully, wanting to nip that idea in the bud. "There is never anything wrong with loving another person, no matter what form that love may take. You are not the only person to ever feel this way about someone of the same sex. The problem is not with you, but with our society and the people we live with. It is they who would have you believe that love should be between a man and a woman."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Gareth asked, desperate to believe.

"I have known others such as yourself, even knew of two men who were commited to each other for life," Merring told him. "Unfortunately, they were not able to be open about their relationship where they had been living, so they ended up moving from place to place. They finally settled down somewhere near Amn where they could live in peace and not worry about being harrassed or beaten up. Of course they aren't able to walk hand in hand with each other down the street, but no one there is openly harsh or ridiculing of their lifestyle."

"So, what do I do then?" Gareth pleaded. "I can't stop feeling this way, I've tried. I've tried to see girls the way I see Webb, but they don't interest me in that way."

"I wish I could give you a clear answer," Merring sighed. "The only thing I can tell you is this. You are who you are and there is nothing wrong in being attracted to others of the same sex. As for the situation with Webb, only you can decide what to do. After all, if you've been hiding your feelings from him, then you can't honestly know how he'd react to the truth. You can't even say for sure that he doesn't feel the same way."

"Well of course he's not like me, all he talks about is how cute this girl is or how nice a body that girl has," Gareth said impatiently.

"You said that you agreed with him because you didn't want him to know you felt differently," Merring pointed out. "Who's to say he isn't doing and saying all that for a similar reason?" He saw a thoughtful look cross Gareth's face and smiled inwardly. "Since you want my advice, then let me just say that you have two choices. The first being to continue on like you are, hiding what you feel to preserve your friendship with Webb. The second is to tell Webb and see what happens. If he is as good a friend as you think, then he will accept you as you are."

Gareth nodded and stood up from the table. "I'll have to think long and hard about choice number two. But, I am glad that I came and talked with you today. At least now I know that it isn't just me, that what I'm feeling isn't wrong or crazy, that I'm not the only one in this world that is this way. That helps, for it gives me hope that I won't always be alone, that I'll find someone to spend my life with. Thanks, for everything Merring," he said with heartfelt appreciation.

Merring had stood at the same time and now walked Gareth to the door. "I'm glad I could help in some small way. Just remember that my door is always open if you need to talk." He watched as the boy walked back towards his home and then closed the door with a sigh. He had a feeling that if the small minded people in this town ever found out about Gareth, that it would bring the boy nothing but pain and heartache. The only thing he could do now was pray to Lathander to watch over Gareth and be ready if trouble should arise.


	4. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed

Gareth had plenty of time over the next couple of days to think about his choices. Webb's family needed his help to ready the storage barn and root cellar for the harvest which would begin in a couple of weeks. Because Daeghun didn't have a farm, this usually left Gareth at loose ends, for everyone else was kept busy. Thus he always volunteered his help to whomever needed an extra pair of hands in the fields. Given the recent discoveries he had made about himself, he was especially happy about harvest season this year. The physical labor involved would help to keep his mind off his desire for Webb. He had decided that Webb's friendship meant more to him than anything else and thus he would not tell the other boy about his feelings.

He got a bit of unexpected help just earlier in the day and from Webb himself, albeit unknowingly. He had been coming back to the house after a visit with Amie and seen Webb with Clara Wells, the village flirt. At least that's what others politelly called her. Everyone knew that she was easy and slept around, her father too busy looking after her younger siblings to take much note of her activities. The sight of her practically in a lip lock with Webb had stabbed at the core of his heart, but it did help him to make a decision. While it made him jealous to think of that strumpet with the man he loved, it also made it easier to deny his feelings and stay in control. All he had to do was think of them together and his desire would curl up and die.

Still, with little else to occupy his time, thoughts of how it would feel to have Webb's lips on his, to be held in those strong arms, kept flitting through his mind. Deciding he needed another outlet, he went upstairs to his room and dug out his pen and ink and a few sheets of parchment to write on. Sitting down at the small table in his room, he began to write out his feelings. Every time he had been with Webb flashed through his mind and he quickly jotted the thoughts onto the paper. He wrote and wrote, the words flowing onto the paper, and the more he wrote the better he felt. It was almost carthartic, putting in words all he felt. Only the fading light from the window stopped him as he realized he had spent the entire afternoon writing. He still had to go find something to eat, either fish or small game, and he didn't want to be out too late. He quickly sprinkled drying powder onto the last page and then hurried downstairs. Grabbing his fishing pole and his knife, he left by the backdoor and headed off into the woods, unaware of the fact that Webb was coming up the front path.

Webb was elated that he had finished up early, for he was eager to see Gareth and perhaps go fishing with him, despite the fact that they only had a couple of hours of daylight left. Opening the front door without knocking, he strode into the house and looked around for his friend, but didn't see him. "Gareth?" he called out and waited, but got no response. Thinking that maybe Gareth was asleep, he climbed the stairs and entered the small bedroom at the head of it. Seeing the bed was empty and not hearing any sounds of movement anywhere, he turned to leave, resigned to the fact that he would have to see his friend another time. As he turned around, his eyes landed upon the paper on Gareth's table and curiosity got the better of him. He had read some of Gareth's more fanciful and humerous writings and wanted to see what new things Gareth had come up.

Picking up the top paper, he saw that the ink was just beginning to dry and was careful not to smudge it. A small smile curved his lips as he began to read what was obviously a love poem. He hadn't known that Gareth was romantically interested in anyone and he felt a moment's guilt about reading something personal of his friend's. As he continued to read, he began to realize that Gareth wasn't referring to some girl in the village. His mouth ran dry as the notion struck that the poem might be about him! Putting down the paper, he picked up and read the other two pages Gareth had written. By the time he was finished he no longer had any doubts. Gareth was in love with him. Frowning, he put the papers down and then headed downstairs. Going over to the couch in the sitting area, he sat down and waited for Gareth to come home. He didn't have long to wait.

Gareth entered the house just as the last rays of the sun were disappearing into the tree line, carrying his dinner, a small rabbit he had managed to snare. He walked to the cooking area, unaware of Webb sitting on the couch. Just as he pulled out his skinning knife, he heard someone cough and whirled around in surpise, his heart beating faster all of a sudden. "Webb, I didn't realize you were coming over tonight," he said as soon as he got his breath back. "I thought you had to help your parents."

"I got done early, figured I'd come by for a bit," Webb replied.

"Been waiting long?" Gareth asked. There was a strange note in Webb's voice, a note that unsettled him.

"Nah, not really," Webb waived off the question as he got to his feet. "Guess what happened to me today?" he asked, a slight grin coming to his face. He had been trying to think of a way to get Gareth to admit to his feelings and figured this was the best choice.

"I have no idea," Gareth answered, although he did.

"Clara kissed me today," Webb grinned. "She said I was starting to look like my older brothers and wanted to see if I was as good at kissing as they were. I guess I must have been 'cause she wants to see me again."

"Clara kisses all the boys, and does more too," Gareth grumped. "You certainly can do better than her. I mean, who knows how many boys in the village have intimate knowledge of her."

"Are you jealous?" Webb asked with a smirk. This was working better than he planned. He had heard the heat in Gareth's voice.

"Of you? Certainly not," Gareth retorted and then paled when he saw Webb's smirk widen. "W-w-why do you ask?"

"Maybe you're jealous of Clara?" Webb asked and started moving towards Gareth. As Gareth kept backing away, he kept moving forward, slowly stalking his friend in such a way as to trap him in a corner of the room. When he had Gareth where he wanted him, he placed his hands to either side and leaned forward. "So, it's Clara you're jealous of, hmm?" he purred.

"N-no," Gareth shook his head at the bigger boy. Oh Gods, had Webb guessed how he felt?

"I think you are," Webb growled and gripped Gareth's arms with his hands, holding him place. "It's true isn't it? You wish it had been you I was kissing."

"I-I d-d-don't k-kn-know what you're t-talking about," Gareth stuttered, fear making his body tremble.

Bending to place his mouth next to Gareth's ear Webb whispered, "What would you say if I told you that kissing Clara was just for practice?"

Gareth couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped him at the feel of Webb's hot breath on his skin. It took a few moments before Webb's words registered and when they did he looked up into Webb's blue eyes, confusion clouding his own. "P-pr-practice?"

"Yeah, for this," Webb whispered and then pressed his lips to Gareth's in a heated kiss.

Gareth at first was too shocked to do anything, but soon the desire he had for Webb, ignited by the kiss, swept over him. With an anguished moan, he found himself returning Webb's kiss fiercely, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would leave his chest. This was a dream! It had to be a dream, Webb wasn't kissing him like this, with passion. He whimpered when Webb drew back, his lips instantly missing the warmth from Webb's.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time but didn't dare," Webb whispered. "I valued your friendship too much to ruin it by telling you how I felt. Then I saw what you wrote about me and knew you felt the same way. I love you Gareth."

"I love you too Webb," Gareth whispered. "I've dreamt of this moment for so long that I'm not sure that it's real. I also didn't want to lose your friendship, so I hid my feelings from you, choosing to write them down instead."

"Hmm, feels real to me," Webb said huskily as he rubbed himself against Gareth's body, feeling how hard the other boy was. "Feel how hard you make me? Can you feel how much I want you Gareth?" Bending down once more, he captured Gareth's lips, teasing and nibbling until he felt them part to allow him inside. He tasted deeply of Gareth's sweetness, his tongue tangling with the other's in a most delicious way.

When they finally came up for air, both boys were flushed and breathing hard, their bodies trembling with passion and excitement. Irresistably, they were drawn to each other, and so once more they kissed, their mouths and tongues tasting and dueling with each other.

Webb began untying the laces of Gareth's shirt, even as the other boy began to do the same. When he finally felt skin on skin, Webb moaned at the heat coming off of Gareth. His arms circled Gareth's waist to draw the smaller boy tight against him as he continued to plunder the warm, wet cavern of Gareth's mouth. He could feel Gareth's hardness rubbing against his own and suddenlly desired to see all of his lover. Grasping the ties to Gareth's trousers, he began to undo them but was stopped before he got very far.

"Webb, I-I I-ve never....," Gareth broke off, a blush heating his face at the admission. "I don't know what to do. I've never even kissed a girl, let alone, anything, well, else, you know," he finished, unable to put into words the fact that he was completely inexperienced. He feared that Webb would not want him or ridicule him.

Webb felt a wild elation erupt inside him at the knowledge that Gareth had never been with anyone, male or female. He would be the first, the only one to know Gareth in such an intimate manner. "All I've ever done is kiss Clara, so I don't know much about this either. But, I've heard my older brothers talking and I think that together we can figure it out." He was rewarded with a shy smile as Gareth relaxed in his arms. "When will your father be back?"

"Not for several days at least," Gareth answered.

"So we have the house all to ourselves then," Webb grinned. "Let's go upstairs to your room and explore each other. I want to hold you and kiss you and love you all night."

Swallowing nervously, Gareth took Webb by the hand and led him up to his room. He still couldn't help thinking that this was just a dream and that he would soon wake up and find himself alone in his bed. He resisted the urge to pinch himself, figuring if it was just a dream then he was going to make the most of it. Entering the room, he closed the door behind them and then waited for Webb to make the next move.

"We'll take this slow, do only what feels good," Webb said softly as he reached for Gareth's trousers to finish undressing him. "Everything I do to you, you'll get to do to me. We have plenty of time so there's no rush. 'Kay?"

"Okay," Gareth whispered and allowed Webb to finish undressing him and take him to bed.


	5. The End of Innocence

Chapter 5: The End of Innocence

The next couple of months were the happiest of Gareth's life. He no longer missed his foster father, and he didn't even miss spending time with Amy or Bevil. Webb came to see him everyday and their relationship grew stronger each time. Together, they explored all the different ways to please each other, sometimes laughing at the awkwardness of a situation. Though they had to be careful not to let anyone else in the village see them, they still managed to find plenty of places to be alone together. As the weeks passed, the two boys became less cautious as their desire and love for each other grew. It was this lack of caution that brought their world crashing down on them.

It was about a week before the Harvest Fair and Gareth was expecting Daeghun to return any day now. He had let a lot of things go around the house, his time away from Webb being occupied with dreams about leaving the village behind and leading an exciting life of adventure with Webb. Consequently, he was now running around cleaning, repairing and generally sprucing the place up. He had just finished emptying a second bucket of dirty water outside, when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Laughing he wiggled around to face Webb, staring up into the beautiful, blue eyes filled with mishcief and love. Webb had begun to grow like a weed the past year and already stood close to six feet and weighed in at about two hundred pounds. This made Webb a good four inches taller and fifty pounds heavier than him. Given the fact that Webb's father was six and a half feet tall and his brothers nearly as big, Gareth wouldn't be surprised if that was how big Webb would eventually get. He knew that he would never be that big, but he had hoped to gain a couple more inches at least. However, he had been stuck at a modest five foot eight for a couple of years and that was as tall as he was likely to get. Tarmas had explained it to him one time when he had complained to the wizard about Georg not letting him train for the militia. Tarmas had told him that he would never reach the height and weight to wield weapons like most of the militia. The wizard had said he would have to learn other ways to fight and to ask Daeghun for help with that. Yeah, sure, that would happen, not! Daeghun seemed to prefer to have as little to do with him as possible nowadays, apparently believing Gareth old enough to look after himself. He was surprised when Webb kissed him there, in broad daylight, in view of anyone who might happen to walk by.

"Webb, we've got to be more careful," Gareth warned once the kiss ended. "I don't think the people in this village would be too understanding, if you know what I mean."

"Sorry," Webb grinned as he let Gareth go. "I missed you and quite frankly I'm getting tired of hiding and sneaking around. I love you so I should be able to kiss you when and where I want."

"I know, but we can't do that here," Gareth sighed. "And I don't think either one of us is quite ready to leave West Harbor yet and strike out on our own. According to Tarmas and Georg, the world outside of here is a dangerous place even for well equipped and experienced travellers, let alone two boys with no money or means of earning a living and little experience with weapons or fighting."

"It can't be all that bad out there, look at all the merchants that come by?" Webb pointed out. "You know how Georg likes to embellish tales, and Tarmas is not above doing the same if only to scare the shit out of us."

"Yeah, well Daeghun has said similar things, and I think you know that lying or exagerration is not something he's capable of," Gareth pointed out.

"Whatever," Webb shrugged unconcerned. "I came by to see if you'd be free to go fishing or something but I guess you're not."

"Actually I'm almost finished here and was planning to go fishing in a about an hour," Gareth smiled.

"Great, I'll come back in a bit with my pole and we'll go together," Webb said enthusiastically.

Gareth watched Webb hurry off, his thoughts consumed with the idea of a few hours alone with his love. He never saw Ward standing in the shade of a tree just beyond the Farlong property, a look of shock and disgust on his face. Turning, Gareth went back inside the house.

Ward stood frozen for a few minutes before hurrying off towards his family's fields. He had to find Wyl and tell him what he saw so they could decide what to do. He refused to believe that his own brother could actually be interested in Gareth, a boy. No one in his family was that perverted. Gareth had to have done something to Webb. Upon reaching the fields, he grabbed Wyl's arm and dragged him away from the other workers.

"Ward, what in the Hells is your problem?" Wyl yelled as he turned to glare at his brother.

Ward quickly told him what he had seen and saw anger cloud his older brother's face. "It has to be some kind of spell right? I mean, Gareth's always hanging with that crazy wizard and freaky apprentice of his, that Amie."

"Yeah, yeah, it must be," Wyl snarled. "No way is one of my brothers a fuckin' queer. Where is Webb now?"

"Headed to the house I think," Ward answered.

Wyl nodded and stormed off towards their house, Ward hot on his heels. He would bring Webb to his senses, even if he had to beat it into him and then he would make Gareth pay for pulling such a stunt. Shoving the front door open, he stormed upstairs to the room he shared with his brothers to find Webb sitting on his bed staring at the wall with a dreamy look on his face. This convinced him that Webb was spelled and with a growl he yanked Webb up and threw him hard against the wall.

"Snap out of it Webb!" Wyl shouted and saw Webb look at him in confusion. "Ward saw you with Gareth today. What in the Hells did that little queer orphan do to you?"

"N-n-no-th-thing," Webb stuttered, his heart pounding in fear at the intense anger he could see in his older brothers. "I-I l-lo-lo-", his words were stopped by a punch to his mouth.

"Don't you dare say it Webb," Wyl roared even as he threw another punch, this time into Webb's gut. "You're not queer like him. Got it?" he snarled and continued to punch Webb as Ward moved to pin Webb's arms to his side.

Webb struggled to get free and to avoid Wyl's punches, but he couldn't. As big and strong as he was, his brothers were bigger and stronger. Giving up, he curled on the floor, trying to protect as much of his body as he could. When the blows stopped after a few more minutes, he peeked from under his lashes and saw his brothers heading towards the door. He only caught a few words but they made his heart race in fear for Gareth.

"I'm going to find that little queer and make him 'fess up to what he did," Wyl snarled as he slammed and locked their bedroom door behind him.

Webb struggled to his feet and went to yank on the door as hard as he could. He pounded and pulled, yelled at the top of his lungs, but his brother's didn't come back. There were no windows in their room and the door's lock was a tough one, resisting all attempts he made to yank it open. Frantically he searched the room for anything he could use to either break the lock or smash the door. Finally, under Ward's bed, he found an old chisel and small mallet. It would take time, time he didn't really have, but eventually he just might be able to gain his freedom. He remembered Gareth telling him once that Daeghun always seemed to know when he needed help or was in trouble. Webb prayed that Gareth was right, for only the elf could save him this time. Tears of hurt and anger poured down his cheeks as he stoically began to work the lock on the door.

********

Daeghun Farlong ran through the woods, his swift stride covering the ground quickly, yet quietly. He had already been on his way towards home when the wind spoke to him of trouble. His foster son needed him and so he ran with all the speed he could muster, which was considerable. He had just reached the small stream that ran from the lake behind the village to his home, when a she wolf appeared on the path in front of him. She gave a yip full of urgency and turning, darted off to the side through the trees. Following her, he soon came to a small clearing and skidded to a stop beside a body lying on the ground. With shaking hands he turned the person over to see his son Gareth. Gareth's face was a bloody mess and the boy was unconscious. Carefully feeling around, Daeghun quickly determined that Gareth had at least three broken ribs, a fractured arm and leg, and multiple cuts and abrasions. The elf knew the boy's injuries were too serious to risk moving him further, and also were beyond the skil of anyone but a priest to heal. He needed to get Merring and bring him to the boy. Sending the thought to the wolf, he asked her to guard his son like her own cubs. The she wolf growled her consent and settled next to Gareth, gently washing his face with her tongue.

Daeghun began to run once more, this time to the small church, praying that he would find the priest there. It was with great relief that he saw a light emanating from the small window at the back, and he ran right up to the door, banging on it and calling aloud for Merring.

"Daeghun!" Bother Merring said in surprise, which quickly turned to alarm at the look on the elf's face. Many times he had heard that Daeghun never showed any emotion, but he was now. The elf's face was filled with anger and fear.

"There is no time to talk, I need you to come with me right now," Daeghun growled. "Gareth has been severly beaten and needs your healing skills. I had to leave him in the woods where I found him, guarded by a friend of the forest."

"Let's go," Merring said and quickly stepped out, closing the door behind him. He ran after Daeghun as the elf set a fast, but reasonable pace back to the woods. When they reached the spot he hesitated at the sight of a large wolf standing and growling over the body on the ground.

"Thank you for your assistance friend," Daeghun said to the wolf and watched as she nodded and then dashed off.

Merring hurried to Gareth and knelt beside him, tears coming to his eyes at the seriousness of the boy's injuries. He set to work checking the injuries and healing what he could, praying to Lathander all the while. The internal injuries were severe, beyond his abilities to heal completely, but he was finally able to repair the damage enough so that the boy could be moved. Broken bones were set and the abrasions and cuts he left alone, knowing that they would heal on their own in time.

While the priest worked on his son, Daeghun had begun to strip branches to make a travois to carry Gareth back to the village. He worked in silence, his mind consumed with speculation on who could have done this to the boy. He knew that only humans and drow would be so cruel as to try to beat someone to death, and no drow had ever set foot in the Mere. That meant that it had to be someone from the village who was responsible. The only thing he could not figure out was who and why. Gareth had no enemies in the village, at least none that he knew of. Then again, he did not really know as much about his foster son's life as he probably should. The boy's presence was a constant reminder of what he had lost, so it was simply easier to keep away and not get too involved with Gareth. In hindsight, he could see that it had been a mistake on his part. Perhaps if he knew more about what Gareth did around the village and who his friends were, then he would not be so lost and confused now.

"I've done what I can at this time, but he will need constant attention and care for the next couple of days," Merring said quietly.

Daeghun was snapped out of his reverie with those words and quickly finished tying his cloak between the stripped branches. "Help me place him on this and we will take him home."

"I think it would be better if we take him to the church," Merring said. "My home is small, but I have all I need to care for him there. Also, whoever attacked him may try again and they would be less likely to try it in a church for fear of incurring Lathander's wrath."

Daeghun nodded his consent and with Merring's help gently placed his son onto the travois. Merring grabbed the front while he picked up the back and together the two men made their way slowly back to the village.


	6. Deciding To Leave

Chapter 6: Deciding To Leave

Webb ran as fast as his feet would carry him to Gareth's house. It had taken him over an hour to chisel away the lock on the bedroom door. The house had been built of solid wood with no weakness in the boards. The lock had been a strong, metal hasp set deep into the wood. The tools he used would have made cutting away a flimsy lock difficult and a couple of times he had almost given up trying. However, each time that happened Gareth's smiling, laughing face appeared in his mind, renewing the anger and fear fueling him. Daeghun might not be able to help, Gareth only had him to count on for rescue and he would not let him down.

Upon reaching the house, he slammed the door open yelling for Gareth and Daeghun at the top of his lungs. Frantically he searched the house, but found nothing and there was no answer to his calls. He ran out the back door and stopped in the clearing between the house and the woods. His brothers had to have taken Gareth somewhere else, but where? He headed for the woods, but just as he reached them he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw Daeghun and Merring coming from the woods on the other side of the stream carrying something between them. The sudden pain in his gut told him that they were carrying his beloved Gareth. Breaking into a run, he caught up with them just as they reached the church.

"Gareth, gods no!" he cried, tears flowing freely down his cheek.

"Stand aside boy, let us get him inside," Daeghun growled as Webb made to approach the litter.

Webb stopped and waited until they had entered before following them. He dogged their heels as they set the travois down and then moved Gareth onto a small bed, the only one available. As soon as they had done that, Webb forced his way to Gareth's side and took his love's hand gently into his own. "Gareth, can you hear me?" he choked out through the lump in his throat.

"Webb, I've put a sleep spell on him so that he will not move for a while," Merring said gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It will help him heal faster." Using his other hand he tilted Webb's face up, taking note of the bruises covering the boy's face. "Did your brothers do that to you?" he asked softly and then sighed as the boy nodded. "Let me examine you to make sure they didn't hurt you as badly as they did Gareth."

"What do you know about all of this Merring?" Daeghun asked sharply. The priest's words implied a familiarity with what was going on between the two boys, one which Daeghun was startled to learn.

"I have known about Webb and Gareth and their relationship for a few months now, since shortly after you left on your annual check on your traps," Merring answered, watching Daeghun's face closely for any kind of reaction. He knew that Daeghun was extremely good at hiding his feelings, but maybe not so much this time. He also felt it necessary to clarify why he hadn't told the elf anything about it prior to this. "Gareth took me into his confidence and you know that means I couldn't talk about it with anyone."

Deaghun was neither stupid nor blind, and he knew that sometimes men entered into relationships with other men, as did women. It was something not unheard of amongst elves, but it was rare. He had seen it mostly amongst the humans he had lived among. Even though he had never really given such a thing much thought, he knew that it was not considered acceptable or proper behavior by the majority of people amongst all races. The wild elves who had raised him believed that love, no matter what form it took, was never wrong or bad. So, it had never really bothered him to see same sex couples. Seeing Webb staring at him with fear, he knew he had to ease the boy's mind.

"I admit that I have never really given thought to whom my foster son would choose to love," he began. "As long as you truly love each other then you have my blessing." He saw the relief flood both Webb and Merring. "However, now that I know where things stand between you and Gareth, I have to be brutally honest with you."

"Surely you're not condoning what Wyl and Ward have done?" Merring gasped out.

"No, I am not," Daeghun said emphatically. "However, I understand why they reacted so violently now. Such a relationship is beyond the comprehension of such small minds as theirs. West Harbor is filled with many, similar, small minded people. It is easier for them to suspect magic or trickery than to believe that a relationship between two men can exist."

"Wyl said as much as he was beating me," Webb whispered, tears once more coming to his eyes. "He told me to 'snap out of it' and also that he was gonna make Gareth fess up."

"Which means that most likely they will blame Tarmas or even Amie for what has happened," Daeghun said with a heavy sigh. "They will try to convince others to see the situation as they do, although I doubt that many will believe Tarmas or Amie responsible. Still, enough of them will be convinced that my son will become an outcast or be subjected to worse than what he has already suffered. I do not want to see that happen."

"Then as soon as Gareth is well enough we will leave," Webb said staunchly.

"Webb, you are not yet a grown man," Daeghun said gently. "Your father and mother will not be willing to let you go so easily, and they would seek to stop you or even go so far as to hunt you down if you left with Gareth. This would only endanger my son further."

"Yet Gareth can't stay here, not now," Merring said. "I agree with your opinion of the minds of these villagers. They will not accept Gareth living amongst them and Webb's parents will not allow him to associate with Gareth."

"So what can be done to protect him?" Webb demanded. "Just tell me what to do and I will see it done."

"There is nothing you can do Webb," Daghun told him. "As soon as Gareth is well enough to travel, I will have to take him away from here, although to where I am not sure."

"I know of a place and it is not too far from West Harbor, a mere couple of weeks travel on foot," Merring spoke up. "It is a monastery dedicated to Lathander. I spent some time there after leaving Neverwinter and before coming here. There is monk by the name of Ogden in residence who is in a loving relationship with another monk by the name of Tomas."

"Two men?" Daeghun asked.

"Yes," Merring nodded. "Gareth would be safe with them, and they would also be able to help in other ways as well. They are well traveled and well educated and Gareth would learn much from them, more than he ever could here. Not only that, they would be able to teach him how to fight, even against opponents the size of Wyl and Ward. Gareth will be able to grow to manhood in safety and peace."

"And I will go with him!" Webb said excitedly. "We always talked about leaving here together and this is our chance to-," he broke off when he saw Merring shake his head.

"I'm sorry Webb, but you would have to stay here," Merring told him, his voice laced with sorrow. "Daeghun is right and your parents will not let you make such a decision yet. They would follow you and attempt to bring you back. The monks would be obligated to hand you over to them unless you were of legal age. Here, in Neverwinter territory, that age is 17. You are three years too young to decide for yourself."

Seeing the anguish in the boy's face, Daeghun attempted to ease some of it. "When the situation here is less volatile, you may be able to go and visit with Gareth. I can arrange it so it appears that I have taken you under my wing to teach you the ways of a ranger. Georg will support me in this, thus blunting any suspicions your family may have. However, Gareth will have to leave as soon as possible, for his own safety. I will make sure that Georg and Tarmas watch out for you to see that you are treated fairly. You will of course have to deny your feelings for Gareth to all in the village except myself, Merring, Georg and Tarmas."

"I will not deny the love I feel for Gareth," Webb said angrily. "It's not right that I have to pretend it was all some spell or somethin', it's not fair!"

"Daeghun is right Webb," a hoarse voice whispered from the bed, causing all three to turn in surprise, not having realized that Gareth had awoken.

"Gareth, you should still be asleep," Merring was the most surprised. He knew that the spell he cast should have lasted longer than it did. Gareth apparently had a stronger will than most if he could shrug off such a thing so quickly.

"I love you Gareth, don't ask me to deny it," Webb pleaded softly.

"Not deny it so much as hide it, to pretend you don't love me," Gareth whispered.

"He's right Webb, for your own safety you must pretend that it was a spell or an enchantment of some kind," Merring added.

"That would blacken Gareth's name, ruin his reputation," Webb shook his head. "I can't let that happen."

"Webb what others think of me is of no consequence," Gareth said softly. "I know the truth, as do you and my father. That is all that I need to be happy."

"You show a great deal of wisdom already my son," Daeghun nodded in approval. "The world is full of bigotry and hate, but one does not have to let it rule their lives or govern their actions."

"If you follow your heart and ignore what others say and do, then you will find peace and happiness," Merring said. "Perhaps not right away and perhaps not here, but someday, eventually, you will gain all that you seek, as long as you stay true to each other and your love."

"I will leave here and you can come visit me once it is safe enough," Gareth said softly, taking Webb's hand and holding it with both of his. "Daeghun will make sure of that, and he will also make sure that you are not hurt by anyone again as you were today." He looked to his foster father, his eyes pleading for the elf to confirm the truth of his words.

"You have my promise Gareth, Webb," Daeghun vowed. "I will inform your family Webb, that you are staying with Merring for treatment tonight. I doubt that your brothers will say anything for that would implicate them in the attack on Gareth. No matter how closed-minded your father may be, he would not approve of what his two oldest sons did today. They would suffer a worse beating at his hands for their actions and they know it."

"I cannot stall them for more than a couple of days, however," Merring pointed out. "Eventually, you will have to return home, so I suggest that the two of you make the most of your time together." Going to a wardrobe, he took out some extra blankets and a pillow. "I have a spare cot I can set up in the church. The door between here and the chapel can be closed to give you privacy."

"I don't want to put you out," Webb protested half-heartedly.

"A couple of days away from my bed is not putting me out," Merring smiled. "Especially since it is my choice to do this."

"Now that I know Gareth will heal and is in good hands, I will go speak with your family and I will warn your brothers to stay away or face my wrath," Daeghun said coldly. "They will not bother you here, you can be assured of that. I will return tomorrow to see you," he said and then left.

Webb and Gareth watched as the door closed behind the elf and both shivered. "Man, now I understand why Georg always said that he never wanted to be Daeghun's enemy. If I wasn't so pissed at what my brother's did to you, I would probably pity them."

"I know what you mean," Gareth said softly. "I always suspected Daeghun cared for me and now I know that he does. I am glad that he is on our side in this."

"I will leave you two to get some rest, and I do mean rest," Merring admonished. "Gareth is not well enough for any strenuous acitivity." Chuckling at the blushes tinging the boys' faces, he turned and headed into the chapel, closing the door behind him.

Webb wasted no time in carefully easing onto the bed next to Gareth, taking him into his arms and holding him gently. "Get some sleep now, I will be here when you wake up," he whispered as he soothingly stroked Gareth's forehead. He softly hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was sick and soon felt Gareth's breathing even out and knew he was asleep. "We'll get through this Gareth, I promise," he whispered before closing his own eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.


	7. Home Again

Chapter 7: Home Again

Gareth Tanner stood at the south gate entrance to West Harbor, silently observing the sleeping village. It had been almost six years since he had been forced to leave and yet the village appeared to be unchanged. He began walking through the village and looking at the houses, most of which were dark, wondering about the people who lived in them. How would they react to him now? He wondered if they would remember why he had left and if they would even care anymore. He continued until he reached his foster father's house. Seeing the glow of a fire peeping through a window and the smoke rising from the chimney, he knew that Daeghun was there. Even though he had not sent word he was returning, it didn't surprise him that the elf knew to be home at this time. Daeghun had always had a mysterious way of knowing when he was in trouble or when he needed him to be there.

Pushing open the door, he entered and closed it quietly behind him. Setting his small pack on the floor near the door, he walked softly into the living area. The house was as he remembered, nothing changed here either. The couch, the bear skin rug in front of the fireplace, the various trapping and hunting equipment lying about. It was simple, rustic and achingly familiar and comforting. It was nice to know that some things didn't change with time. It was the simple anchors of home and family that made the ever changing world less scary. He thought that life outside the village would be more daunting if he didn't have this place to return to.

"Welcome home Gareth," Daeghun greeted quietly. "I have a feeling that you are not here to stay."

"I'm not," Gareth replied as he sat down in front of the fire. "I am on my way to Neverwinter, but could not resist coming home, even if only for a couple of days. I wanted to see Amie, Bevil, Tarmas, Georg and a few others, for I don't know if or when I will be back this way."

"Webb is not here," Daeghun pointed out.

"I know," Gareth said curtly.

Daeghun had kept his promise and managed to bring Webb to Gareth a couple times after the incident all those years ago that had turned two families worlds upside down. He did not blame his foster son or Webb for what happened, but it did happen and life in the village was forever changed. It had disturbed him greatly that so many in the village had sided with the Mossfeld's on the subject of Gareth and Webb being lovers. It had reinforced his decision to send Gareth away, but had also made it more difficult to protect Webb and keep his other promises. After three years of insults, snubs, and outright verbal and physical attacks, Webb had called it quits and left for good, not even saying goodbye to anyone.

"After Webb left the village, he came and stayed with me at the monastery for a time," Gareth finally broke the silence. "We were happy for a while, but Webb found the quiet, peaceful life of the monastery hard to deal with. The brothers and I knew that Webb would never be able to adjust to life there, so we asked him what he wanted to do with his life. It was no surprise to us that he chose to travel to Neverwinter in the hopes of joining the Greycloaks or the Watch."

"Is that where he is now and why you are travelling there?" Daeghun asked. He could sense some underlying current in Gareth, a tension regarding Webb and his stay in the big city.

"We wrote to each often after he arrived in the city," Gareth answered. "He had managed to get into a training program with the greycloaks and things seemed to be going well with him. His training in the militia here gave him a slight advantage over other recruits. However, I have not heard from him for over six months. That is why I am going to Neverwinter."

"How has life been for you at the monastery?" Daeghun asked. He knew that Gareth had loved the fact that the monks had so many books and tomes, and that they had travelled widely, collecting knowledge of places outside Neverwinter territory. It was the kind of thing that interested the boy and that he would not have had access to here in the village.

Gareth told him about the things he learned and the stories he heard. "The best part was learning how to fight, how to use my size to my advantage instead of using it as an excuse. I only grew a couple more inches since I left, and it was hard to let go of my belief that had I been bigger or stronger then things might have turned out differently."

"You felt that if you had been of a size with the Mossfelds that you would not have been beaten and thus not have had to leave?" Daeghun asked, slight incredulity in his voice. Seeing the boy shrug he sighed heavily. "Size did not help Webb when his brothers ganged up on him that day. Did Webb tell you what life was like for him in the village after that day?"

"He told me some of it, none of it pleasant," Gareth nodded.

"Webb stood over six feet tall and weighed considerably more than you," Deaghun said. "If his size did not protect him, how then could it have helped you?"

"I know that now, but it wasn't easy to admit to at first," Gareth said quietly. "I missed Webb terribly, and I even missed Bevil and Amie. I was alone at that monastery, cut off from all that I had known and loved. I was resentful and could easily have allowed my anger at Wyl and Ward to take over my life. I blamed them for everything and it took months for the monks to get me to see that I was only hurting myself by holding on to my anger. Once I did let it go, I was able to eventually see that being bigger would not have changed anything and move forward with my life. Still, it hurt deeply that I was seperated from everyone and many nights I cried myself to sleep, longing to feel Webb's arms around me, holding me, loving me."

"If I could have done anything to change what happened, or to make it possible for you and Webb to be with each other sooner, you know that I would have done it," Daeghun said, holding back his own tears at the sorrow in Gareth's voice.

"I know that you did what you could and I am at peace with what happened now," Gareth smiled at him. "I was fourteen and still a child in many ways. I guess like all children I expected you and the other adults to have all the answers, to have the power to make things perfect."

"No one has that power, not even Tarmas," Daeghun said dryly.

"True, but he would have you think differently," Gareth chuckled. He was about to say more when a knock on the door stopped him. As it was unusual for anyone to come to their home late at night, neither man could imagine who it would be, and both immediately thought something must have happened.

Daeghun opened the door to find Tarmas, Georg and Merring standing there. "I am surprised to see the three of you here tonight."

"Tarmas told us that he believed Gareth had returned," Georg answered. "Is it true?"

"He is indeed here tonight," Daeghun said and stepped back to let the men enter, not bothering to ask how the wizard knew of Gareth's return. As each man came to a stop in the living area, each were surprised by the changes in the boy they once knew so well. He seemed almost a stranger to them.

Merring saw a painfully handsome young man, his curly, shoulder length, rich brown hair framing a fine featured face with deep set, chocolate brown eyes, like those of a deer. He was only slightly taller than he had been, but he had definately gained weight and seemed to be much bigger for it. He was dressed in simple tan trousers, soft brown leather boots, and a plain cream colored tunic. Despite the simple clothes, he would definately catch the eye of many a young man and woman.

Georg saw a quiet, self possessed young man, with an air of command about him. He sensed that the lack of a weapon in Gareth's hands meant nothing. Gareth had other weapons now, hidden weapons, and was a quiet threat to any who might seek to harm him. Obviously, he had recieved some kind of battle training at the monastery. It was something Georg could not have taught him and that he would never have gotten in the village.

Tarmas saw that Gareth met his gaze with confidence, the eyes holding knowledge and wisdom. Gareth had apparently used his time away very wisely and utilized the intelligence the wizard had always known was there. At least some good had come of the terrible tragedy all those years ago. Yes, they had missed having the boy in their lives, but now he could see that it was the best thing that could have happened to Gareth. He had always despaired over the fact that Deaghun let the boy run wild and had not insisted on book learning. His belief in Gareth's intellect was now proven, and he had the Mossfelds to thank for that, albeit grudgingly.

"Are you simply going to stand and stare at me all night?" Gareth's voice was a smooth baritone, filled with amusement.

"Sorry, but you look so different," Merring smiled.

"If I passed you on the street, I would not be sure I knew you," Georg said as he went to take a seat on the couch. "Missed having you around all these years."

"How long do you plan to visit with us?" Tarmas asked. "I know that Amie has missed you and would like to see you."

"I will only be staying a day or two," Gareth answered. "I am travelling to Neverwinter to take care of some personal business. Even if I wasn't, I doubt that things have changed much around here, not from what Webb told me of how people treated him. If that is the case, then my being here would only cause more problems."

"Can't say for sure, but you're probably right," Georg agreed. "At any rate, tomorrow is the High Harvest Fair. Do you think you will attend it?"

"I'd forgotten about that," Gareth mused. "Time doesn't seem to hold any meaning while you're at the monastery. I seldom marked the passing of the days."

"There will be folks from all around coming to the Fair," Tarmas said. "Most will not know of the problems you had here six years ago."

"But those that do are not above causing trouble or bringing undue attention to you," Merring cautioned.

"I have been away for so long that I feel out of touch with the day to day happenings in a village like West Harbor," Gareth told them. "You are three of the people I wished to see while I was here. I will most likely stay around the house tomorrow."

"I believe that Amie and Bevil are planning to try for the Harvest Cup again this year," Tarmas told him. "As this is the last chance they have, they might wish for you to join them in the endeavor. Whether or not that would be a good idea, I really couldn't speculate."

"As I don't plan on staying for long, it is probably best if I don't participate," Gareth said firmly. "I feel no need to associate with or try to impress the villagers. They turned their backs on Webb and myself years ago and that is their loss. Amie and Bevil can come visit with me at the end of the day when the Fair is over with."

The others acquiesced to Gareth's wishes and dropped the subject. They had six years of catching up to do and not much time to do it in. They filled Gareth in on the important events and happenings that he had missed. Gareth told them about his life at the monastery, including his training as a monk, and his journey to Neverwinter and the reason behind it. It was not until the wee hours of the morning before any of them sought their beds.


	8. A Different Harvest Brawl

Chapter 8: A Different Harvest Brawl

"I sure wish that Gareth had come with us," Bevil said to Amie as they wandered the fair grounds. Amie had won the talent competition, and he had managed to get 7 of the 10 bottles at the archery competition. It was still early, but Daeghun had seemed to feel that Bevil's score would stand and he would be the winner. Then they had cajoled a boy named Kipp to help them with the Knave's challenge and they had won that one too. All that remained was the brawl, but neither Bevil or Amie felt they had much of a chance at winning that, even if they could find a third person.

"Even if he had, we wouldn't necessarily win the brawl," Amie said matter-of-factly, sounding more like Tarmas every day. "I mean Wyl and Ward have been dominating it for the past 3 years, and now that they have Joshua Parker on their team, they're almost unbeatable." Joshua had been on a team last year with his older brother who was now inelligable. He was as big as Wyl and just as strong, making their team the number one choice of the villagers for champions of The Harvest Brawl.

"Oh well, we still will get the cup, if my score in archery holds up, which Daeghun thinks it will," Bevil shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice to take Wyl and his brother down, after all that trouble they caused years ago."

"Well, we'll just have to let it go then," Amie shrugged, although she too had hoped that Gareth would want to exact a little payback for what happened. Bevil and her had gone to see him that morning, to find out if he was interested, but he had said no. She had asked him why he didn't want to get the Mossfelds back, even if in this small way, for what they had done. He had told them that he was at peace with what happened, that it no longer mattered, and that shaming Wyl and Ward in front of the other villagers would serve no purpose other than to promote bad feelings all around. He had also said he would most likely have an unfair advantage over others due to his monk training. That had puzzled Amie, for he had made it seem so secrective, but Gareth hadn't elaborated and she didn't want to pry further.

"I can't believe how much he's changed," Bevil shook his head. "I kind of get that funny feeling in my stomach when I'm around him. You know, that feeling I get when around Daeghun, the one that tells me someone is more dangerous than they appear to be. I think Gareth could give the Mossfelds a run for their money if he wanted to."

"Gareth grew up, something that the two of you need to do someday," Georg said from behind them, causing both to whirl in surprise. "He's right you know, humiliating the Mossfelds would not change the past and would even cause more problems."

"It would make me feel better," Bevil said sullenly.

Georg glared at the boy, "What do I always tell you on the practice field Bevil?"

"Uhhh, that fighting is supposed to be for protecting your home," Bevil answered, looking down at his feet.

"If you want to win the Brawl, it should be because you want to win the special prize, or because so far Cormick is the only one to have won all four events," Georg said sternly. "Not because you want to pay back someone for some slight, or because you feel the person is deserving of a beating for past actions." He waited until Bevil nodded in agreement before continuing. "Have you found a third person yet for the Brawl?"

"No, most of the people Bevil talked to are either not interested or already on a team," Amie answered. "I know a couple of people, but they aren't the brawling type."

"Well, I know someone you can ask," Georg told them. "It's Orlen's nephew, Jared." He saw them look askance at each other and knew what they were thinking. Jared was as tall as Bevil, but skinnier, and he hardly ever came to the village because of all the work he had to do at the farm. "Before you say no, I should tell you that Jared is a good boxer. I've watched him train and he's quick and agile and packs a mean punch. At the very least, I want you to ask him. This is his last chance to participate too, and no one has ever asked him to join their team."

"All right, we will," Amie nodded, ignoring Bevil as he rolled his eyes. "If he's as good as you say, then we should do fairly well, even if we don't win in the end."

"Good, I think he will surprise you," Georg nodded, a happy grin coming to his face. He was about to say more, when Clara Wells came running up to them.

"Georg, Georg!" she cried, coming to an abrupt stop next to him and panting to catch her breath. "You have to come, quick, Wyl he's...I couldn't..."

"Slow down Clara, take a couple of deep breaths," Georg ordered and waited while the girl did so. When she seemed to be calmer he asked her to continue.

"I told Wyl that I had seen Gareth outside his house this morning," Clara told them. "I didn't think, it just popped out, and Wyl, well he went nuts. He started talking about how Gareth was to blame for this, and for that, and for Webb leaving. Then he took off, Ward and Joshua following him, saying he was going to get some payback."

"Amie, run and get Tarmas," Georg ordered quickly. "Bevil, go get Merring and all of you meet me at Daeghun's place pronto."

The three of them broke into runs, Amie and Bevil to find the wizard and the priest, and Georg to get Daeghun to accompany him to the house. Each hoped that when they got there, that they wouldn't be too late to prevent Gareth from getting seriously hurt.

********

Gareth was sitting in the small clearing behind his home, enjoying the warm sun and the cool breeze. It had been over six years since he had sat in this spot, yet it seemed like just yesterday. So little had changed about West Harbor, that he wondered if perhaps the last few years had all been a dream, that he would suddenly wake up and be fourteen again and just declaring his love for Webb. Despite being lost in his thoughts, he was immediately aware of someone approaching the house. The monks had told him that he would eventually develop a sixth sense towards danger and be able to prepare for it before he even saw what the danger was. They had seemed to feel he was still a few years away from this, but he sensed danger now. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Wyl and Ward approaching, followed by a young man he didn't know. He recognized the weapons in their hands as the training clubs handed out for the Brawl. Getting slowly to his feet, he turned around to face them, waiting with his hands clasped in front of him. To the unwary he would appear alone, unarmed and defenseless, but that was far from the truth. They probably thought that things would go the same way as last time, but he was no longer a shy, scared boy, and if they were looking for trouble then they had found it.

"You have some nerve coming back here little queer," Wyl snarled as he approached. "Because of you, my family has never been the same. I guess you didn't learn your lesson the last time."

"Wyl, all of that occured six years ago," Gareth said calmly, subtly flexing his muscles to loosen them up. "I left shortly after that so how can I be to blame for anything that came after?"

"You tricked Webb and then ran away like the gutless coward I always took you for!" Wyl shouted.

"Is that why you made his life a living hell over the next three years?" Gareth snapped back before reigning in his temper. He knew that he had made the wrong move when he saw Wyl's face go almost purple with anger.

"Just for that I'm gonna take my time beating you to a pulp," Wyl snarled and then leapt forward, the club raised above his head. Ward and Joshua moved to either side in an attempt to get around Gareth in order to trap him.

Gareth was ready for them, had been ready for their attack since he saw them, and easily ducked Wyl's swing, bringing his fist up to connect with Wyl's stomach, causing him to bend over wheezing from the blow. As he rose up, Gareth kicked sideways to his left, catching Ward in the hip and sending him spinning away from him. He felt strong arms grab him from behind, the other man having taken advantage of Gareth's momentary distraction, or so he thought. Gareth gripped both arms and bent over, flipping the man forward to land flat on his back on the ground.

Straightening up, Gareth saw Wyl coming forward again and grabbed Wyl's arm as he swung the club, twisting it and using Wyl's forward momentum, he flipped the man to the ground, disarming him in the process. A kick to the jaw put Wyl out for the count and Gareth focused his attention on the remaining two attackers. A kick to the gut, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face, sent Ward tumbling to the ground and out of the fight. He turned to see the other young man had stopped to stare at him with a look of shock on his face.

"As you can see, I am quite capable of handling anything you can come up with," Gareth said firmly. "I strongly suggest that you leave now while you are still conscious."

Joshua looked at Wyl and then Ward and realized he was outmatched. Giving Gareth a last, uncertain look, he turned around and ran down the hill, passing Georg and Daeghun as he did. He saw Georg make a move as if to stop him and dodged it, not pausing in his stride. He headed down the path away from where the Fair was being held. He figured he'd better go home for a while, let this whole mess blow over.

Gareth saw Georg and Daeghun come to a stop and stand staring, first at him and then at the bodies on the ground. Before they could say anything, Amie appeared with Tarmas, and Bevil with Merring in tow. All of them simply stood for a moment staring, as if not quite believing what they saw. He smiled slightly, "Merring, these two are in need of your healing skills. They're not seriously hurt, but they will most likely be unable to move easily for a couple of days."

"When Georg told me that Wyl and the others had come here looking for you, I wondered if you would be able to handle them now," Daeghun said. "I see that you were."

"Looks like you're more than capable of handling yourself in such situations," Tarmas stated sharply. "As my help is not needed, I shall return to my house and continue my studies of a new tome that was so rudely interrupted."

Gareth chuckled as Tarmas turned on his heel and walked away. "While I appreciate the concern, I was never in any real danger."

"Well, how were we supposed to know?" Bevil asked angrily. "I mean last time...."

"That happened when I was fourteen Bevil," Gareth interrupted sharply. "I told you that I had learned other methods of fighting while at the monastery. I also mentioned that it would not be fair for me to participate in the Brawl because of it. There was no need for you, or anyone else for that matter, to come racing up here to rescue me. In fact, I find it rather insulting."

Georg realized that they had grossly underestimated Gareth's abilities. "Gareth, no insult was intended. We have not seen you for six years, and despite what you told us, our memories of you are of a boy without the skills to defend himself against the Mossfelds."

"He is right Gareth," Daeghun spoke up. "Words often do not convey meaning as well as actions."

"Well, now you know," Gareth shrugged. "If there is nothing further, I shall return to my meditations."

They watched as Gareth walked back to the spot he had been in before the fight and sit down, legs crossed, arms resting on them. They looked at each other and then silently left, knowing that Gareth didn't need them at the moment. Bevil and Amie realized, as they walked away, that the Mossfelds would not be able to participate in the Brawl anymore. They became excited by the prospect that they now actually had a chance to win that last competition. Smiling at each other, they hurried off to find Jared.

Daeghun and Georg, after getting reassurance from Merring that their help was not needed, walked back to the fair to continue what they had been doing. Both were pleased that Gareth was fine, and that he was now able to take care of himself so well.

Merring finally managed to get Wyl and Ward awake and on their feet and told them sternly to go home, that they had caused enough trouble for one day. Before leaving he went over to the Gareth. "I am glad that you are alright Gareth," he said. "When I suggested the monastery to Daeghun all those years ago, it was with the hope that you would learn their methods of fighting. I knew that if you did, then you would be able to handle anything that people like the Mossfelds threw at you. I hope that you continue your studies, continue to learn and grow, for then you will be able to handle anything that life may send your way."

"I hope that you are right," Gareth replied. "As I will have to make my a life for myself away from here, such skills will not only be useful, but necessary as well."

"I will see you later tonight then," Merring nodded and left.

Gareth watched him go and then sighed heavily. He had not meant to be rude, but it had irked him that the others, despite all he told him, were still stuck in the past. Yes, he had been unable to protect himself at one time, but he had grown up. It seemed that it wasn't just West Harbor that had not changed. The people, including his friends, seemed to be stuck in time as well. It was a good thing he never planned to live here again. He probably would have eventually reverted back to what he had been like before he left. There was truly no going back.


	9. The Weeping Willow

Chapter 9: The Weeping Willow

Gareth was tired as he neared the Weeping Willow Inn, and he looked forward to a good night's rest before heading towards Fort Locke the following day. It did not pay to rest for too long on the Mere road, for lizardlings and swamp beetles often strayed towards it from their holes in the Mere, and this year their incursions were worse than usual. It was a good day's walk to the inn from West Harbor, and Gareth had only stopped a couple of times for a few minutes in his journey. If he had gotten some rest before leaving the village, then perhaps he would not be so tired now. However, Daeghun had instilled in him a sense of urgency regarding the shard he now carried in his pack, and so he had left immediately upon retrieving it from the Illefarn ruins in the Mere. Since he had already been going to Neverwinter, taking the shard seemed to be no big deal, except for the fact that now he would have to hurry himself along faster than he had anticipated.

As he walked, he allowed his mind to drift back over all that had happened just hours ago. Had it really only been yesterday that his friends Bevil and Amie had won all four of the Harvest Fair events? It seemed like another lifetime now. He had awoken in the wee hours this morning to the sounds and cries of battle coming through his window. He was up and dressed even before Bevil had come charging up the steps to tell him the village was under attack. Poor Bevil, his militia training had not prepared him for the ugly truth of a real battle, and the boy was very rattled by it all. In fact, he was thrown off balance so much, that during their journey to the ruins, Bevil had more than once stated that he was going to turn back. The whole situation made Gareth realize that Bevil was not suited for life outside of West Harbor, and thus he had been very relieved when Daeghun had told him he would be going alone to Neverwinter. As he had already been travelling alone, it was no problem for him. Although, something inside told him that perhaps he would be better off with some kind of company along the way, even if it was only so he could sleep without worrying about someone or something sneaking up on him. Georg had said he had heard that the road was worse this year than normal, what with the patrols having been stopped. Apparently, bandits had become more of a problem in recent months.

As he neared the inn, Gareth became aware of a group of people arguing and silently crept closer to observe. He couldn't afford to get into a senseless fight at the moment. As he hid in the shadow of a maple tree, he saw that what he had heard was three humans threatening a dwarf. As Gareth detested such one sided affairs, he decided to intervene and hopefully diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked in a reasonable voice as he stepped from the shadows.

"Nothing that concerns you, so get lost before you get hurt," snarled their leader. "This is between us and the dwarf."

"Ah come on, stop yer yammerring and fight already," the dwarf growled, his fists held up in front of him while he kept shifting his feet.

"This fight is hardly fair seeing as how there are three of you and one of him," Gareth pointed out, still hoping to keep the situation from escalating.

"Fair? Well, I guess I could wait for them to bring some more friends into it," the dwarf laughed.

"That's it, you and your new friend here are gonna get your asses kicked," the leader took a swing at the dwarf.

Gareth found himself faced with one of the other men, but found him to be a pathetically easy opponent, despite the appearance of a dagger in the man's hand. In no time at all, all three of the would be robbers were moaning and groaning on the ground. He shook his head at the idiocy of some people. He looked over to see that the dwarf appeared unhurt, in fact, he appeared to be quite pumped up.

"Didn't expect anyone to come along out of the blue like that," the dwarf said. "Name's Khelgar by the way, of the clan Ironfist. Stopped in the Willow here for a couple of drinks and ran into these knuckle heads."

"I'm Gareth Tanner," Gareth introduced himself. "You seem rather calm despite the fact that these men were looking to kill you for whatever coin you had."

"Yeah, shame ain't it?" Khelgar scratched his head. "I was just looking to trade a few blows and then buy them some beers afterwards. There was no call to be bringing weapons into it." He stared at the men on the ground for a moment before shrugging. "Anyway, what brings you out here? Roads ain't exactly safe these days."

"I'm travelling to Neverwinter on personal business," Gareth answered. Even though the dwarf seemed friendly, he wasn't about to reveal any more until he had gotten to know him better.

"Well, seems our luck is changing, I'm headed to Neverwinter too," Khelgar said jovially. "Let's go inside and talk over a few pints, what d'ya say?"

Gareth nodded and followed Khelgar inside, then waited while the dwarf grabbed a couple mugs and a table. He accepted the mug of ale offered him and sipped at it as the dwarf began telling him about how he was travelling up and down the sword coast perfecting his fighting skills. Apparently, Khelgar considered himself to be rather good at the 'sport' of brawling, something he was very fond of. As he went on, Gareth wondered exactly where the story was going. When he heard the dwarf say he was going to the city to join the monks of Tyr and learn their ways, he was delighted, at least until the dwarf clarified that it was only their fighting abilities he was interested in.

"Khelgar, being a monk is not just about fighting, there's a lot more to it," Gareth told him.

"Eh, well ya could've fooled me what with the way those skinny humans was tossing me about," Khelgar grumbled. "They sure handed me a beating, that's why I got to learn how they did it. It was the first time I didn't come out a winner. You just don't know what you're talking 'bout."

"Actually I do, I lived and trained with the monks at a monastery devoted to Lathander for the past six years," Gareth said quietly.

"You're a monk?" Khelgar sputtered in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and believe me, there's more to it than just fighting," Gareth nodded. "It is about balance and harmony, about bringing the mind and body together so that they work as one during battle. Not only that, each order of monks has their own tenents and beliefs that they adhere to, those that are laid down by the god or goddess served. Tyr is the god of Justice and Lathander is the god of rebirth and renewal. While there are similarities between them, there are just as many differences. However, the one thing they all seem to have in common is the fact that physical violence should be the last resort, only to be used when all other avenues prove futile."

"Seems cowardly to me, not to fight back when someone's in yer face and all, tryin' to push you 'round," Khelgar scowled into his mug, his voice a low grumble.

"Though it may seem that way, make no mistake," Gareth warned. "Monks may not go looking to start fights, but they are more than capable of finishing them, and they will not back down nor will they give in to aggressors. Those who see monks as pacifists are often rudely enlightened, just as you were that day in that tavern."

"Well, we'll just see what those at the Temple of Tyr have to say about it," Khelgar said stubbornly, not convinced that the boy knew any more about it than he did. He was about to say more on the subject, when the inn door suddenly slammed open and strange creatures came rushing in.

Gareth saw the bladeling looking right at him and knew they had come for him and what he carried. He also knew that the patrons would be hurt or killed without thought by the creatures. "Everyone get back and stay out of the way!" he yelled before jumping to his feet and preparing to meet the charge head on. There were a lot fewer this time, and Khelgar was doing a great job handling his opponents, however, Gareth had no easier time killing the bladeling leader than he had in the village. The creature had extremely tough skin and seemed almost impervious to all but the sharpest blows. Finally, he was able to snap the creature's neck and, dropping the body, turned to help the dwarf finish off the last duergar.

"Help, help, there's more upstairs!" a woman cried as she ran down the stairs.

Without hesitation, Gareth charged for the steps, pushing the woman back when she attempted to follow. "Stay here where it's safe!" he yelled at her, shaking his head. What did she think she was going to accomplish by following them, except get herself killed?

No sooner had he and Khelgar reached the second floor hallway than they were set upon by more duergar. There was no time to wonder how so many had gotten up here, for they were encircled almost immediately. Dodging blows, striking without thinking, Gareth moved through them like a wind through the trees. Khelgar caught glimpses out of the corner of his eyes and marvelled at how easy the boy made it look. He thought that just maybe the kid did know what he was talking about. Felling the last duergar, he heard a clash of blades coming from behind a closed door and ran to it.

Gareth followed the dwarf into the room and saw three more enemies all of whom turned to face the new threat. However, they had already been wounded and so died easily. Pausing only long enough to make sure the three men in the room were okay, Gareth whirled and headed for the last room at the opposite end of the hall, from which he had heard the gravelly voice of a bladeling. Shoving the door open wide, he came face to face with two of the creatures. both of whom turned from the cowering man in the corner to face him. With Khelgar's help, the bladelings were soon lying in bloodied heaps on the floor. Looking at the man he had rescued, he told him it was safe to leave and, after watching the man do so, he sank to the bed, his thoughts consumed with how and why the creatures had come here.

"I've seen deugar before, but never met any creature like these ones," Khelgar said, giving the body at his feet a kick.

"I have, they are bladelings, creatures from another plane," Gareth said quietly. "They came looking for me, although how they knew I was here I don't know. I could have sworn I wasn't followed. So either I was wrong, or they have some other means of tracking me."

"That one downstairs, he called you somethin'," Khelgar puzzled. "Sounded like kalakta, kachata, or something like that. Know what it means?" he asked and then shrugged when the boy shook his head. "So, you think they're after you?"

"They attacked my home village of West Harbor, in the wee hours of the morning," Gareth began after a long pause. The dwarf had pitched into help with the creatures without asking, and he seemed to be honest enough, so Gareth felt comfortable sharing his story. "They tore apart homes and killed any who got in their way. After we finally drove them out, my foster father, Daeghun, sent me into the Mere to retrieve a silver shard. Daeghun believed that the shard was what they were after, although he didn't know why. He deemed it too dangerous for the shard to be kept in the village and asked me to take it to Neverwinter to have it examined. As I was already going there, it was no hardship to do him this favor."

"So these creatures are after you and this shard then?" Khelgar asked. Seeing Gareth nod he said firmly, "Well then, I think we should get your butt to the city as fast as possible and keep these creatures from getting their hands on you or this shard of yours. Whatever the duergar and these creatures want it and you for can't be anything good, that much I know."

"I think maybe it was fate more than luck that had us meet here in this time and place Khelgar," Gareth smiled as he stood up. "However, I think we should leave this inn and soon. I would not want to draw another attack on this place, there are too many innocent people who could get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, yer right," Khelgar agreed. "Let's see about supplies and get our butts out of here and to Neverwinter."

Getting up, Gareth headed back downstairs, only to be stopped by the woman he had met earlier. She thanked him for his help in saving her husband, the man the bladelings had threatened, and offered him a small reward. After assuring her that the money was not necessary, he went to the inn keeper and checked the supplies available. After purchasing what they would need from the limited supply, he left the inn and started down the road once more.

"Lad, I hope yer not one of them do gooding people who never accept rewards," Khelgar ventured after a while. "Adventuring has its expenses, not least of which is repairing yer equipment, and that takes gold. Also, while some can live off the land, I ain't one of those, and provisions cost gold too."

Gareth laughed and shook his head, "No worries Khelgar. I will not refuse a reward or payment for services rendered, if they merit it. However, those creatures attacked the inn, and threatened that woman's husband, because of me. It wouldn't have been right to take her money for something that was my responsibility to take care of in the first place."

"Just checkin'," Khelgar grinned. "Yer a good man Gareth and honorable too. Couldn't have asked for a better companion on the road."

Gareth laughed and turned the conversation to places the dwarf had been and the things he had seen. He too was happy for the company, for it made life seem a little less lonely than before. He had left much he cared for behind, in the hopes he would find what he sought in Neverwinter. Hopefully, Webb wouldn't be too hard to track down when he got there.


	10. Nightmares

Chapter 10: Nightmares

"So Khelgar, how did you meet up with the lad here?" Galen asked, nodding to the bedroll in which Gareth lay sleeping. He had been betrayed by his hired swords, and the boy and the dwarf had saved him. As it was getting late, Khelgar had stated that it would be best to make camp and rest before finishing the journey to Fort Locke, which was about a half day's march from their current location. He had contemplated going on alone, but then remembered the rumors of bandits that abounded around the counrtyside surrounding the Fort. It had been those rumors that made him hire the sellswords, which had turned out to be such a mistake.

"He came wanderin' by the Willow, helped me out with a couple of ruffians who thought to beat my gold out of me," Khelgar smiled at the merchant. "Not that they had much of a chance of doin' that. Anyways, after that we decided to swap tales and have a couple, so we go inside the inn. Then, all the hells let loose. In comes these creatures, and they start tearin' up the place, makin' a huge mess. Me and the boy there, we give 'em what for, save the patrons and have a bloody good time too, well at least I did. Then we agree that tis safer travellin' together and here we are."

"I guess you have had a couple of busy days then, not that I'm complaining," Galen finally said, once he had recovered from the rapid tale that came forth from the dwarf's mouth. He looked over to where the boy was sleeping again and frowned. "He looks familiar to me, though I can't recall where I know him from. Did he tell you anything about his journey?"

"Aye, he's on his way to Neverwinter, on some errand," Khelgar replied. "Came from some swamp village he called West Harbor. Said his foster father, Daeghun, gave him a task to do."

"Daeghun! Then he must be Gareth," Galen said startled.

"Keep it down, you'll wake 'im up," Khelgar hissed as Gareth stirred briefly before settling down. "I get the feeling the lad ain't gotten much sleep lately, what with the attack an' all."

"Attack? West Harbor was attacked?" Galen asked in a worried whisper and saw the dwarf nod. "When?"

"Couple days ago, why?" Khelgar asked in return. "You know the lad there don't 'cha, I can see it in your face."

"Well, I know his father Daeghun pretty well, but I haven't seen the boy in a few years," Galen answered. "He's all grown up now. There was some kind of trouble round about six years ago and he up and disappeared from the village. Daeghun never speaks a word about stuff he feels isn't your business, but I could tell that the boy's absence left a hole in his life."

"What else do you know about the lad?" Khelgar asked.

"Not much really," Galen shrugged. "He pretty much kept to himself, had only a couple of friends. The villagers had little use for the boy, seeing as how he was an orphan, and I think it was only fear of Daeghun that kept them from being outright mean to the kid. That time when I saw he wasn't around, I asked his father about it and got the cold shoulder. Daeghun pretty much stated the boy had gone to some monastery for a while and to drop the subject. No one would say much, but the mere mention of Gareth's name caused some of them to give me dark looks and threaten to run me out of town if I mentioned him again."

"So whatever happened must have been bad," Khelgar mused. "But, he seems like a good kid. I wonder what he could've done to cause such a reaction?"

"I have learned that it doesn't take much to piss off the small minded people in these swamp villages," Galen said. "Most of them can barely read and lack any kind of respectable manners as well. I only trade now in West Harbor, and that is mostly because Daeghun gets me the best furs and doesn't ask for much in return."

They stopped talking as Gareth mumbled something and shifted restlessly in his sleep, worried that their voices had disturbed him. Lowering their voices even more, they talked about other things, just in case he awoke and heard them talking about him like a couple of gossiping hens.

Gareth had lain down, hoping that he would be able to sleep tonight, for he was overly tired. It was not just from the recent events in his life, but also from a recurring dream, or nightmare depending on the point of view. He had started having it a couple of months ago, and it was the main reason he had left the monastery for Neverwinter. He closed his eyes and let the quiet voices of his companions lull him to sleep.

_"I can't believe you're finally here with me Webb," Gareth said as he hugged the other boy tightly to his body. "I wondered if Daeghun would be able to do it, even though he doesn't make promises he doesn't intend to keep."_

_"Well, we had to let things cool down for a bit and that took longer than expected," Webb said, smiling down at Gareth. "Daeghun had a few choice words for my parents and Webb and Ward both got punished severly by dad because of it. Not that it did all that much good, 'cause they didn't let me out of their sight for a minute the first couple of months."_

_"How did everyone else react? Did they blame Amie or Tarmas? Did they treat you badly?" Gareth asked anxiously. _

_"It hasn't been easy, and the first couple of months made me want to just up and run away, but it is getting better," Webb shrugged. "I've done my best to pretend, just like we had agreed, but I don't think I was very convincing." _

_Gareth looked up into the blue eyes he had dreamed of for the past six months and felt his heartache ease inside him. At the moment, all he wanted was to take Webb to his room and hold him and love him all night long. Daeghun had said they could only stay a couple of days and Gareth intended to make the most of it. Stepping back and taking Webb's hand, he led the other boy to the small room he had been given. Closing the door behind him, he didn't bother to lock it, knowing that the monks and priests wouldn't dream of entering without permission. Smiling sultrily at Webb, he slowly began to remove the clothes he was wearing, enjoying how Webb's eyes darkened with desire._

_Webb felt his breath catch in his throat at the heat in Gareth's eyes. He followed Gareth's lead, removing his clothes, all while never taking his eyes off the vision standing before him. When they were both naked, they climbed into the narrow bed and simply held each other for a long while, kissing and enjoying the feeling of being skin to skin again after so long apart. Having closed his eyes to savor the moment, he suddenly realized that his chest was wet and then realized that Gareth was crying. "Hey, hey, why the tears?" he whispered, tilting the other boy's head up to look into the dark brown eyes._

_"I didn't realize how much I missed this until just now," Gareth whispered. "I've felt so lost and alone these past six months, like a part of my soul was missing. Now, I have found it again and it just makes me so relieved I can't help crying."_

_Webb felt his heart lurch at the pain and sorrow in Gareth's voice. While it had been tough for him, he had still had Merring, Daeghun, and others to talk to. Gareth had been seperated from his family and friends, shut up in a strange place with strange people, worrying about whether he'd see those he loved again. Deciding the best way to ease the pain was to replace it with love, he slowly began to make love to Gareth. Carding his fingers through the silky, brown hair, he held Gareth's head firmly in strong hands while his mouth ravaged the smaller boy's._

Khelgar looked up at another murmur from the bedroll and chuckled at the smile he saw on Gareth's face. "Must be a good dream if he's smiling like that," he said, directing Galen's attention to the boy.

"I don't recall ever seeing him smile like that before," Galen said in amusement. It wasn't long before the amusement faded to concern as the smile disappeared from Gareth's face, to be replaced by a look of distress, perhaps even fear.

_It was just like he had dreamed, Webb holding him, making love to him. It was finally real and Gareth moaned as Webb's hot tongue lapped at his nipples, the teeth biting just hard enough to elicit gasps of surprise and send tingles running down his spine. Then he felt it, a darkness coming, reaching out and the next thing he knew Webb was being pulled away. "NO! Let him go!" he screamed even though he had no idea who or what he was yelling at._

_"Gareth, help me, please, help me!" Webb's voice echoed like that of a ghost out of the darkness._

_"Webb, where are you?" Gareth cried, turning round and round, eyes searching the darkness for some sign, anything to point the way._

_"Gareth, I love you, I need you, help me!" Webb's voice cried again, sounding fainter and farther away._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming, hang on Webb," Gareth cried and began to run in the direction he thought the voice came from. "Just hang on Webb, I'm coming!" he cried again and then suddenly felt as if arms were dragging him back, keeping him from Webb. He screamed and thrashed, struggling to get free. Webb needed him, he had to get to him._

"Lad, wake up! It's just a bad dream!" Khelgar shouted as he tried to hold down the thrashing body beneath him.

Gareth opened his eyes with a gasp and slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on a bedroll beneath a sea of stars, his companions looking at him in concern. Sitting up, he pressed his face into his hands, trying to regain control of his emotions. It was the nightmare again, the same one he'd had over and over again since before he had left the monastery. It was always the same. It started with the joy of his first reunion with Webb and ended with the suffocating darkness descending to rip them apart. He didn't know what it meant, and the only thing the monks could tell him was that the answer would be found in Neverwinter.

"You okay Gareth?" Galen asked, his hand coming to rest gently on the boy's shoulder.

Gareth nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly just yet. After a few more minutes, he finally looked up, meeting the gaze of Khelgar. "Sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry for kid," Khelgar waived him off. "We all have bad dreams once in a while, though I get the feeling this was a particularly nasty one."

"Yes, it was," Gareth agreed darkly.

"Want to talk about it?" Khelgar asked, concerned by the haunted look in the kid's eyes.

Gareth looked at him and hesitated. He had told no one but the monks about the dream, not even Daeghun. While the dwarf seemed sympathetic, he couldn't trust that the truth wouldn't repulse Khelgar. He wouldn't be able to explain the dream without revealing the nature of it, and given the reaction of the villagers six years ago, he was leery to be on the receiving end of such treatment as Webb got. He liked Khelgar and hoped they could become good friends, but that wouldn't happen if the dwarf learned he was gay, so he decided to say nothing.

"Thanks, but it's not something I really want to think about now," he finally answered. "Look, I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. Why don't you two lie down and get some rest yourselves. If I start to nod off, I'll wake one of you." When they hesitated, he uttered further assurances that he was fine, urging them to seek their own rest. Finally they did and he was left alone with his thoughts. Picking up a few small branches, he placed them on the fire, stoking it a little to get it to blaze anew. It seemed childish, but he felt that the fire would help keep the shadows at bay, and took a small measure of comfort from that. Of course, he would not truly find peace until he found out what happened to Webb. Most would probably say it was just his worried mind playing with him because he had not received a written letter from Webb in so long. However, the other monks felt as he did, that the dream was being sent to him for a reason. He knew in his heart that something had happened to Webb, hence the journey. He would find Webb, and when he did, they could truly begin to build a life with each other.


	11. A New Friend?

Chapter 11: A New Friend?

Gareth heard the voices in the distance, angry male voices, and then heard a yelp of fear and stopped in his tracks. "Quiet you two," he ordered Khelgar and Galen, who had been discussing the difficulties merchants were facing along the High Road these days. "I heard what sounded like an argument going on up ahead."

Khelgar stood still to listen and soon heard what the lad did. "Sounds like trouble up ahead," he agreed. "Damn, and we was just about at the Fort," he grumbled while checking to make sure his axe was loose in its holder.

"Galen, I want you to wait here," Gareth said to the merchant, motioning towards a gathering of boulders that would hide him. "We don't know what we'll be walking into, and we didn't save your life only to see you get killed now when we're so close to our goal. We'll come back for you when it's safe."

"Okay, just be careful though," Galen nodded and then hurried to where Gareth had pointed. Even though he could handle a sword, he had to admit that he wouldn't be much good in a fight.

Gareth turned and continued walking towards the sound of the voices. As he rounded a bend in the road, he saw a grassy knoll just ahead and four soldiers standing in a ring around another person. It was their loud and angry voices that he had heard. As he got closer, one of the soldiers shifted enough for Gareth to see that a woman was standing in the middle, her body poised as if for a fight. Then he saw the tail and realized he was looking at a tiefling. Tieflings were descended from some kind of infernal, or demon, bloodline and were widely regarded as evil and foul creatures. However, the priests at the monastery had told him that there was no such thing as someone being evil from birth, and to not judge another based solely upon that.

"Leave me alone, I've done nothing wrong," the tiefling said, her voice trembling in fear and annoyance.

Gareth realized that he was looking at a girl, and a young one at that. He also gathered from other things said that the soldiers seemed to be intent on making her pay for whatever crime it was they felt she had committed. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone taking such matters into their own hands, and made the decision right there to intervene on the girl's behalf. "Leave her alone!" he shouted as he hurried up to the group.

"Stay out of this farmboy," snarled the leader, a heavy set soldier with dirty blond hair and an unkempt and slovenly appearance.

Gareth thought that if this was an example of the kind of person the greycloaks generally recruited, then it was high time they changed their standards. "I will not," he said firmly, coming to a stop a few feet away. "What has she done to merit such treatment at your hands?" he asked, his tone clearly indicating that he would have a good answer or else.

"Nothin' yet, but her gang's been attacking travellers, even killed our former commander," another soldier said in a slurred voice, obviously having been drinking.

"I told you that I'm not with those bandits you stupid idiot," the tiefling snapped, her tail swishing angrily back and forth.

Gareth winced internally as he saw an ugly look cross the leader's face. Not exactly a diplomat was she, the little spitfire, he thought. "If you have no proof of wrong doing, then by law you have to let her go. I'm certainly not about to stand aside and let you harm her."

"Hah, ya think yer gonna stop us?" the drunk soldier snickered, almost falling over from laughing so hard.

"I ain't afraid of no Harborman, nor any runty, stinking dwarf," the leader sneered.

"Runty dwarf?" Khelgar growled in outrage. "I'll show you runty, you gutless, spineless, sorry excuse for a soldier."

"Kill them all and we'll sort the tale later," the leader snarled and then rushed straight for Gareth, his longsword quickly in his hands.

Gareth waited calmly and at the last minute, stepped to the side, bringing his leg up into the soldier's gut, smiling grimly as the man doubled over with a grunt. He instinctively ducked a swing from another soldier who had come up behind him, before spinning to deliver a round house kick to the soldier's face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tiefling going toe to toe with the drunk soldier and bit back a chuckle. It was clear to him who would win that matchup. Seeing that Khelgar was having no trouble with his soldier, Gareth turned his focus back on his two opponents.

It was obvious almost from the start that the soldiers lacked discipline, but it quickly became apparent that they lacked any skill with weapons as well. It was almost too easy for Gareth to finish off the two of them. As soon as the leader was unconscious on the ground, he looked to where the girl had been and saw her standing over the body of her opponent, Khelgar at her side. He walked up to them as they turned around.

Neeshka felt her breath catch in her throat at the man coming towards her, her savior for want of a better word. She could see that they were almost the same height, but it was his eyes that captured her attention. They looked like deep pools of chocolate, a delicacy she had only managed to get her hands on a couple of times in her life. She wondered if his taste was as sweet as that delicious treat. His hair flowed in long curls and gleamed brightly in the sun. Quite simply, he was gorgeous, and she licked her lips a little as she stared at him.

"Uh, thanks for the help, guess I owe ya one," she said nervously. He was looking at her strangely, almost as if trying to see into her soul or something, and it was making her uncomfortable.

"You owe me nothing," Gareth said firmly. "They had no right to treat you in such a manner."

Neeshka's eyes went wide at his words, for she hadn't expected them. "Wow, you're nice," she sputtered in surprise. "I'm Neeshka by the way, and I'm really glad you came along. Those soldiers were gonna kill me, just because I have horns and a tail. They weren't exactly open to an explanation of any kind."

"I'm Gareth Tanner, and my friend here is Khelgar of the Ironfist clan," he introduced them and saw a look pass between them. It was not a nice look. "Khelgar, would you mind going back to Galen and tell him it's safe to proceed?"

Khelgar glared once at the tiefling and then headed back the way they had come. The boy had best watch his back, he thought. Tiefling's were nothin' more than fiends in human clothing, as likely to slit your throat as they were to steal your purse. "Hey Galen," he called out as he reached the rocks. "It's all over, but the lad's gone and helped out a fiendling so we need to hurry our asses back before she steals him blind."

Galen came out of hiding and fell into step beside the dwarf as the latter turned around to head back. "Now, I know they have such a reputation for trouble, but I think Gareth can handle one tiefling."

"Yeah, but this one happens to be female and she was looking at him like he was some kind of tasty treat," Khelgar grumbled. "Ya know the look I'm talking about, the one which any sane man knows to run from if he happens to be on the receiving end of it."

"And you think this is a problem for Gareth?" Galen asked, curious as to why the dwarf was upset.

"The lad strikes me as kinda innocent," Khelgar answered. "All women, regardless of species, have them wiles they like to use on us men. If he don't have much experience, someone like her can take advantage."

"Well, he did spend a good portion of his teen years in a monastery," Galen mused thoughtfully as they approached Gareth and his new friend. He immediately saw what the dwarf was talking about. The tiefling was already starting to try to use her wiles to ingratiate herself to Gareth.

"So, I really do appreciate what you did," Neeshka was saying, batting her eyelashes at Gareth. "Do you think I could join you? I mean, I don't think I'll be able to survive on my own, and I do owe you something for saving me." As she was talking, she moved closer so she could trail a finger down his arm, while her eyes spoke volumes about her interest in him.

Uh oh, this could be trouble, Gareth thought. He had seen girls in the village using the same looks, and just knew that Neeshka had something similar in mind. Here was something he hadn't gotten any experience with yet, never having been attracted to girls in his life and not associating with them for a long time. The tiefling's interest would be obvious to a blind man, but there was no way she'd ever get what she was looking for, not from him. If she found out that he had no desire to get to know her as anything other than a friend, how would she react? He glanced around at his other friends and saw that they too were aware of her intent. However, he couldn't leave her here to be victimized by the soldiers again.

"We're on our way to Fort Locke," he finally said aloud. "I think you'll be safer with us than on your own, so you're welcome to join us."

"Lad, she's a tiefling, their kind can't be trusted," Khelgar protested.

Holding up a hand to stop further protests he made his position clear. "The soldiers around here are obviously not too keen on anything like justice. Leaving her here to fend for herself would be tantamount to a death sentence. I don't want that on my conscience, I have enough already, so she'll come with us to Neverwinter. Once there, we can revisit the situation."

Having got what she wanted, Neeshka smirked at Khelgar before walking over to a chest that the soldiers had used to lock away her personal gear. Fishing her trusty picks out of a concealed pocket, she proceeded to unlock the chest and retrieve her belongings.

"You really are a thief then?" Gareth asked as he watched her, unable to hide his concern.

"No, no, not really," Neeshka hastened to reassure him. "Just a couple of tricks I picked up here and there. What with everyone I meet always trying to trick me and cheat me to steal my stuff, I figured it'd be a good idea to know how to get it back."

Gareth ignored the 'I told you so' look he got from Khelgar and studied the girl before him. She seemed sincere, but she could just be a great actress. Even if she was a thief, there wasn't much around these parts to steal, and he figured that he could keep her in line for the time being. She did seem to be attracted to him, and that would make her want to stay on his good side. If she knew that it would upset him, he doubted that she would openly steal in front of him. Anything else she might do, well, he certainly wouldn't be able to stop her if he didn't know, and thus he could not be held accountable for it.

"Well, I can see where such a thing might come in handy," Gareth nodded. "But as long as you're travelling with us, you won't have to worry about such things happening."

"Right, exactly, so there's no problem then," Neeshka giggled happily. "So shall we get our butts in gear and get to the Fort? It's starting to get dark and this place ain't exactly the safest area to be in after nightfall."

Gareth simply nodded, and then led the way towards Fort Locke. He couldn't help but wonder if it was a mistake to have Neeshka travel with them all the way to Neverwinter. He could envision so many problems arising along the way, not least of which was her finding out that he liked men. Growing up in West Harbor, he had witnessed, on a couple of occasions, how nasty women could be when they found out the man they were interested in didn't return their feelings. Maybe if he could find somewhere safe for her, he could persuade Neeshka to remain behind. He could be very convincing when necessary, and though he didn't like to deceive others, sometimes it was the best thing to do.

Neeshka for her part, was very happy to do whatever Gareth wanted. She had watched out of the corner of her eye how he handled the soldiers. The way he moved had her libido working overtime because she kept imagining how he would use such moves in bed. It wasn't often that she had gotten the opportunity to be with a really nice man, something he definately was. The fact that he was gorgeous was just an added bonus. She knew however that she would have to proceed carefully, for Gareth didn't strike her as the type to like a woman being too bold. However, she knew a few things and she could be subtle when she wanted to be. As they walked to the fort, she began making up scenarios for luring Gareth to her bed.

Khelgar thought he could almost see the wheels turning in the fiendling's wicked mind. She was not only a cursed tiefling, but she was a thief as well, and most likely very adept at scheming to get what she wanted. What she wanted was the boy, and Khelgar knew, due to lack of experience, that Gareth would be putty in Neeshka's hands. Well, he would make sure she kept her claws off the boy, on his honor as an Ironfist, he swore to himself. At the first opportunity, he would make sure the girl was sent packing.


	12. Bandit Trouble

Chapter 12: Bandit Trouble

"I want to thank you for getting Commander Tamm back," Cormick told Gareth as he was preparing to leave Fort Locke.

"I assure you, it was no trouble," Gareth waived it off. "Without Tamm in charge, the soldiers were turning out to be no better than the bandits that plague the area. Lack of discipline leads to trouble in the end. Hopefully he will be able to whip the remaining men into shape and the roads will soon be safe once more."

"I'm sure he will," Cormick said confidently. He had to admit, he was impressed by the young monk. He barely remembered the shy young boy who used to hang around with Amie all the time. The young man standing before him was so different as to almost seem to be a different person altogether. "I wish I could reward you for what you've done, but that will have to wait until I return to Neverwinter. When you get to the city, come by the Watch Post in the docks and I'll see to it you're fairly compensated for your trouble."

"Speaking of which, do you know what happened to Lorne Starling?" Gareth asked. "I know he joined the greycloaks, but no one has heard from him since the war, not even Retta. She's very worried about him and wishes he would write to her or something, let her know he was okay."

"After the war, many of the greycloaks were disbanded, those that survived at least," Cormick answered. "I looked into the situation for Retta, but couldn't determine whether Lorne was released or not. If he was reassigned somewhere else, I should have found a record of it, but I've come up empty handed. Sorry."

"I see," Gareth nodded and then looked around to make sure no one was nearby to overhear. "I'm also curious to know if you can tell me anything about Webb Mossfeld. He went to Neverwinter and joined the greycloaks a few years ago. We used to get regular letters from him, but he has not written in over six months."

Cormick studied Gareth closely, for something in the way the young man said Webb's name made him think there was more to the question than the words implied. "I know he was quickly promoted to Sargeant, he came and visited with me a couple of times and told me. But I haven't talked with him in months, I've been so busy trying to keep order in the docks. I can look into it for you once I get back, maybe have some answers by the time you reach the city."

"That would be great, thank you," Gareth nodded appreciatively.

"Well, I'd better get going," Cormick held out his hand to shake Gareth's. "It was good seeing you again, perhaps we'll find a moment or two sometime to talk about West Harbor and growing up there."

"Sounds good," Gareth smiled and then watched as Cormick mounted his horse and rode off. It had been too much to hope that Cormick knew anything about Webb, but at least he was willing to look into the situation. That would save some time once there. Turning he walked over to where Khelgar and Neeshka were waiting.

"Hey, got something interestin' to tell ya," Khelgar said as the monk approached. "That priest there, what owns the shop, he says bandits accosted him and stole a holy symbol from him. Said he'd be grateful if someone got it back for him. Also, these poor people here," the dwarf indicated the milling peasants around them, "they say these same bandits have kidnapped their kin. Want some kind of ransome for them which they ain't got. Just thinkin' maybe we could do somethin' to help, is all."

"Well, Commander Tamm won't be able to do anything for a while, he has to get the Fort back to order after the mess Vallis left for him," Gareth mused. "If we don't help, then who knows what will happen to those people."

"I think I saw their camp on my way here," Neeshka piped up, eager to make a good impression on the object of her fantasies.

"Do you remember it's location?" Gareth asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Neeshka nodded and then added with a grin, "I think we should find it and loot. They probably have lots of neat items there, all ripe for the picking."

"Eh? That all ya think about, stealing from poor innocents fiendling?" Khelgar growled, irked at her apparent disregard for the suffering of others.

"Hey, I got talents and have to make my way in life using them, if I want to survive that is," Neeshka snapped back, irritated at the the dwarf's snide comment.

"We are not going there to rob the place Neeshka," Gareth said sharply, frowning at the girl. "You'll keep your hands in your pockets and not do anything to make the situation worse." He wondered if she would be able to do that and whether or not he should have her wait at the Fort until they were finished.

Neeshka pouted, but seeing that Gareth was serious and not wanting to get left behind, she nodded her head. "Okay, okay, I'll practice hands off, if that's what you really want. I do owe you."

Gareth frowned at her before nodding. He wondered at her agreeing with him so quickly, unable to shake the feeling that there was more to it than just feeling that she owed him for saving her from those soldiers. "Okay, let's get some supplies together and get some rest. If we end up having to fight, then we should be at our full strength. I don't know about the rest of you, but that whole graveyard adventure wiped me out."

Together, they visited with the Weaponsmith, Jacoby, and picked out a new waraxe for Khelgar and some better arrows for Neeshka. The girl still had her daggers, but it wasn't a good idea to put her into a situation where she would have to use them, for she wouldn't last very long. The next stop was back at Tor's, for Gareth wanted some healing supplies. He figured that the bandits would put up some kind of resistance, and wanted to make sure he could tend their wounds properly. Most likely they would have to find the leader, and most likely they would have to go through more than a few thugs to reach him. Gareth just hoped that he could talk them into releasing the prisoners.

"All right, I think that's everything," he told them as they stood just inside the gates. "How far away do you think the bandit camp is Neeshka?"

"Maybe a couple of hours," the tiefling replied after thinking it over.

"Sunset is only a couple of hours away," Gareth said as he looked up at the sky. "Let's head in the direction of their camp and make our own camp at a suitable place along the way. That way we'll be well rested." Getting nods of agreement from them, he set off down the hill in the direction Neeshka had indicated.

******

"Neeshka, will you stop sulking," Gareth sighed. They had fought their way into the bandit hideout and met the leader, who had turned out to be an older man who was tired of the life he was living. Gareth had managed to convince him and his advisors that working for the Fort would be eaiser than stealing from poor farmers and merchants. On the way out, he had caught Neeshka trying to pilfer a couple of trinkets and yelled at her. She had sulked then and was still sulking as they sat around the campfire.

"Yeah fiendling," Khelgar agreed. "Ya think that bandit leader would have just let ya walk out with his stuff?"

"He wouldn't have even known if Gareth hadn't said anything," Neeshka snapped. "I mean, they weren't even his to begin with, and he was gonna let the men take what they want, so..."

"There was no way I was going to take the chance of him finding out and irritating him," Gareth shook his head. "Besides, he agreed to return those belongings that he could to their rightful owners. Not only that, he trusted me to be honest with him and stealing the stuff, regardless of the fact that he stole it in the first place, would have only convinced him we weren't to be trusted. We would have ended up fighting our way back out, risking the lives of those we were trying to rescue."

"Don't be bothering trying to explain to the likes of her," Khelgar rolled his eyes. "Her kind do nothin' but cheat and steal, so they see nothin' wrong with it."

"My kind?" Neeshka snapped, her tail twitching angrily. "I suppose you think it's okay to go around picking fights with people just for kicks?"

"That's enough you two," Gareth said sharply. "I'm tired and sore and want nothing more than to relax, and you're not helping. I made my position clear on more than one occassion Neeshka, and you agreed to abide by my decisions, so stop complaining. If you don't like it, you are free to leave and go off on your own. I'm sure you'll be just fine." He shifted a little and stretched, rubbing his back to ease the tension.

"I can help with the sore muscles," Neeshka said sweetly, moving to sit behind him. She placed her hands on Gareth's shoulders and began to massage them. "I learned how to give massages and I'm pretty good with them. After all, I do owe you." She could barely contain her excitement at being this close to him.

Gareth pulled away and then stood up, "That's okay Neeshka, all I really need is some peace and quiet to meditate and I'll be fine." He looked down at the girl, frowning slightly. "If you really do want to 'repay me', then do as I ask and follow my rules." He moved away a few feet and sat down cross-legged, resting his arms on top of his knees. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths and searched for the calm center of his soul. The monks had taught him that a focused mind could help heal the body. He had been getting a lot of practice lately.

Neeshka pouted as he walked away, not understanding why he tried so hard to keep his distance. Maybe she was being too subtle and he just wasn't getting it. They had been together now for almost a week and he had shown no interest in getting closer to her. Or maybe, he was attracted to her and was fighting it. Her eyes gleamed and a small smile curved her lips at the thought.

"Whatever wicked idea just popped into your head, forget it," Khelgar growled softly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Ya got designs on that boy and I ain't gonna let ya corrupt him," the dwarf retorted, his eyes cold and hard. "He's a good kid, an innocent lad, so just watch yourself. Ya hurt him and I'll make ya sorry, got it?"

"You're being ridiculous dwarf," she rolled her eyes. "He's a full grown man and you're not his mommy. He doesn't need protecting."

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "He shoulda sent ya packin' when he first saw ya. But he's too nice to do something like that, so I'm gonna make sure he doesn't regret it. Keep your paws off him fiendling."

Neeshka shrugged and then went and began to set up her bedroll. Let the dwarf say and think what he wanted. Gareth was a man, with a man's needs, and she was more than capable of taking care of those needs. All she needed was a little more time and he'd be hers, then the dwarf could be sent packing.

Khelgar eyed the tiefling with distaste. It was all well and good to help out those that were needin' it, but she certainly wasn't in need of that kind of help. If given half a chance, she would be causin' trouble for all of them. In fact, he was surprised that she was still hangin' around. Gareth had made it clear he didn't want her practicing her tricks, but she kept doing it, and the boy kept forgiving her. He hoped the boy wasn't buying into the fiendling's game. Mentally shrugging, he determined to keep a closer eye on her, and to make sure she was aware of his scrutiny. That should keep her in line, at least until they got to Highcliff. Perhaps once there, they could get rid of her for good.

Gareth let his thoughts drift, feeling peace wash through him now that he was alone. He had been uncomfortable with Neeshka touching him. He knew that the reason she gave wasn't the real reason. He had felt the excited tremor in her hands as they moved across his shoulders. He wondered how far she would have gone if he hadn't moved away. She wanted him but he didn't want her, or any woman for that matter. _Webb, I wish you were here with me, I wish you hadn't gone to Neverwinter. It is your tender touch I want to feel, your lips I want to kiss. I miss you so much it hurts. I'm afraid Webb, afraid I'll never see you again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you forever. I don't think I'd want to live without you. _Silent tears fell down his cheeks, soft sobs trapped behind his lips, as the feeling of peace was replaced with sadness and loneliness. He had to remain strong, to not give up yet, but it was hard. He had hoped that Cormick would know something and finding out that he didn't had chipped away at his confidence a little. If he had someone he could turn to, then perhaps it would make things easier. However, he had to keep it secret, for there was too much risk in the truth about him being known. Sighing, he mentally scolded himself. Such thoughts were counter productive. He would solve the mystery of the shard, he would find Webb, he firmly told himself. Daeghun and Tomas, his mentor at the monastery, would both chastise him for doubting without grounds for it. With his thoughts and feelings back under control, Gareth moved back towards the fire and set up his bedroll. He would cross those other bridges when the time came, not before.


	13. The Druid

Chapter 13: The Druid

"No where to run Kalach-cha," the bladeling growled at them. "Hand the shard over or we'll take it from your corpse."

"Don't these guys ever give up?" Khelgar asked of no one in particular. "Gettin' to be a pain in the ass they are."

"They're ugly looking too," Neeshka's said distastefully, her nose crinkling at the smell they gave off. "What did they call you?"

Gareth sighed inwardly, knowing that any attempt to settle the matter without fighting would be pointless. "I'm not giving you the shard," he said aloud. He braced himself for their attack when suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, vines sprouted from the ground, entangling the duegar behind the lead bladeling. Looking up, he saw some kind of small animal and an elf charging down the hill behind their opponents. Realizing that he now had the advantage of surprise, he sprang forward, Khelgar charging in his wake. As he fought, he caught the sound of spells being cast and glimpsed a wood elf out of the corner of his eye. When it was over, he turned to face the newcomer.

"I guess I should introduce myself to you," the wood elf said softly, her voice light and musical. "My name is Elanee. I saw these creatures about to attack you and decided my help was needed. I have been trying to follow you without interfering, but you needed something to even the odds this time."

"We were doing fine without you," Neeshka said in a huff.

"You followed us?" Gareth asked, giving the tiefling a look that said to be quiet.

"I was following _you_, since you left West Harbor," Elanee corrected. "These creatures that attacked your home upset the balance. I have a responsibility to restore that balance."

"We don't need no help from an elf, and a tree-worshipper to boot," Khelgar grumbled.

Gareth saw that Elanee was about to retort and hurried to forestall her. "If you've been watching all this time, perhaps you've picked up some clue about our attackers and their purpose."

"Unfortunately when they talk amongst themselves they do not use common, and the language is harsh, not something I have heard before," Elanee shook her head. "However, they feel wrong somehow and I feel it is best that whatever it is they want, that they do not get it."

"They want the shard, but why I don't know why," Gareth told her. "I guess you don't have any more of an idea as to their purpose than I do."

"That is what you have wrapped and hidden in your pack," Elanee said softly. "I wish I could tell you more, but I have been unable to determine anything of their purpose. What I can do is help you reach your destination without further attacks. You are on your way to Highcliff are you not?"

"That's the plan yes," Gareth nodded. "From there I intend to take a ship to Neverwinter. I have an uncle there who also has a shard."

"Ah, relatives," Elanee said. "I have found that the more distant they are, the better off one is."

Gareth puzzled over that last remark and then shrugged, deciding it wasn't important at this time. "You said something about helping us?"

"Gareth, we don't know anything about her, we don't need her help getting anywhere," Neeshka said angrily.

"I didn't know anything about _you_, yet I chose to allow you to come with us," Gareth retorted. "Now let me do the talking please."

"Talk, talk, talk," Khelgar grumbled. "Too much talkin', not enough doin'. There's probably more of them creatures 'round abouts, so I suggest we get our asses in gear."

"I can lead you to Highcliff by paths unknown to others," Elanee said. "You will not be pursued and there is a druid sanctuary along the way where we can rest in peace."

Gareth couldn't help but think that no matter where he was, he wouldn't be able to rest in peace until he discovered what happened to Webb. Aloud all he said was, "Lead the way," and fell into step beside the druid.

Elanee was silent, mostly because she couldn't think of anything to talk about. Gareth had grown into a handsome young man, and her weeks of following and watching him had caused her to feel things for him that no human had ever made her feel. She wanted to get to know him as a person, not just as an object of interest to her circle. She knew he had left his home over six years ago to follow Lathander, but she didn't know the reason for that. She saw that he was a most capable fighter, despite his youth, and that he was unfailingly kind to all. But she wanted to know more, such as what he liked to eat, what he did to relax, what he did for fun. Having never interacted with anyone outside her circle, she didn't know how to broach the subjects.

"As a druid, I imagine that the recent deterioration of the Mere is rather upsetting to you," Gareth finally said. They had been walking for some time in silence and it was starting to get to him.

"Yes, it is, mostly because we can discern no cause for it," Elanee shook her head. "It is as if the Mere is being strangled by an unseen force, a force that intends to kill it. The Mere is dangerous, but it is, or was, home to many creatures. Like any species, the creatures of the Mere will leave a place that can no longer sustain life."

"Is that happening?" Gareth asked with some alarm. "The lizardling tribes make their home there. I don't like the idea of them leaving and going into the human lands."

"Several tribes have already left," Elanee confirmed. "I believe that it will not be long before all of them leave the Mere. Humans view them as dangerous, and if they move too far into human lands there will be conflict. These are bad times."

"How much farther to this sanctuary of yours?" Neeshka asked as she pushed her way between Gareth and Elanee. "Or do you even know where you're going?"

"Agreed," Khelgar too had had enough and wanted to get to their destination. "Don't know as if I could find my way back now and I don't like that one bit."

"You both are being extremely rude," Gareth said sharply. "Why are you so suspicious? Elanee has done nothing to warrant it."

Neeshka, seeing he was getting mad at her, attempted to soothe him. "I'm sorry, my feet are tired. I haven't walked this much without a rest before," she smiled sweetly at him, giving him her most innocent look.

Elanee eyed the tiefling with distaste, the syrupy tone of the girl's voice making her grit her teeth. She acted like she owned Gareth or something, for she appeared to be possessive of him and jealous of her. "We are almost there," was all she said and led them through a small stand of trees into a wide clearing. "This is Eridris, The Maiden's Glade in the tongue of Harbormen."

"Eridis, sounds like it's Illefarn in origin," Gareth mused as he looked around. Seeing the surprised look on the druid's face he smiled, "The monastery had many books and I was a very avid reader. Also, my foster father is an elf, and between overhearing him speaking it and what I've read, I've picked up a thing or two."

"Yes, it is derived from the Illefarn language," Elanee nodded. "That ancient empire once flourished around these parts, and what we call the Mere was one of their most holy of places. At any rate, the animals of the glade will watch out for us and protect us from your pursuers should they foolishly decide to try and follow you here."

"Uh, those animals don't look like they want to protect us," Neeshka nervously pointed towards a pack of wolves that had appeared, growling and snarling at the group.

Elanee turned and reached out to ascertain the thoughts of the animals and became alarmed at their aggression. They refused to heed her request to let them pass in peace, something that should not be. "They are going to attack," she said aloud and began chanting an entangle spell just as the first wolf charged. The fight was over quickly and Elanee stood over the bodies, puzzling as to why they refused to obey her.

"That shouldn't have happened," Gareth said as he knelt down next to one of the wolves, stroking its fur. "They shouldn't have attacked us with you here."

"You are correct," Elanee nodded. "Something is wrong here in the glade, they should have welcomed us."

"Well I say we just get out of here before more of them show up," Neeshka snapped impatiently.

"Heh, I say they attack us then we kill them," Khelgar put in his two coppers.

Gareth looked back at both of them with narrowed eyes. "I agree with Elanee, there is something wrong. I would prefer not to fight any of the creatures here." He saw Elanee smile gratefully at him for his words. His other two companions seemed to only get more irritated with him. Shrugging, he stood up, "Let's keep going, see what we can find out." He turned and continued deeper into the glade, Elanee falling into step beside him once more.

Neeshka scowled at their backs. This was not how she pictured things, the druid seemed to be trying to come between her and Gareth. Well, that wasn't going to happen. She saw Gareth first and she wasn't going to allow no scrawny elf to come between her and the object of her fantasies. After walking for a while, she saw the two of them come to a stop and hurried to see what was up. She saw the bodies of three wolves lying on the ground. "Ewww, that's gross," she wrinkled her nose. The bodies were mangled and bloody and smelled bad.

"These wolves were slaughtered," Elanee said in distress. "Killed just for the sake of killing, not for food or fur. What I do not understand is why we have not seen a single other druid, or why such a thing was allowed to happen."

"So what, we can't do squat about it, so let's get a move on and get to Highcliff," Khelgar grumbled.

"We need to figure out what happened here," Elanee argued. "I would not want to have whatever did this following us."

"I'm sick and tired of all this nature crap, and of her telling us what to do," Neeshka snapped, her tail swishing angrily. "This isn't any of our business and besides, if we don't get a move on, we won't get to Highcliff before dark. Who cares what happens to some dumb animals anyway."

"No, Elanee is right, we should see if we can figure out what happened, it could be important," Gareth shook his head. "Stop being so selfish Neeshka," he reprimanded her. When the girl's eyes filled with tears and she turned away to sulk, he sighed. He didn't know what her problem with Elanee was, but it was making him uncomfortable.

"All right lad, we'll check it out," Khelgar agreed, more to annoy the tiefling than out of a desire to help the tree hugger. He personally didn't care one way or the other. He liked the lad, and if this was important to him then so be it.

Elanee smiled her thanks and then turned around to begin looking for clues. She didn't understand why the tiefling and the dwarf were behaving the way they were. She didn't have much experience interacting with others, and many of the things they said and did were puzzling. She suspected that Neeshka's problem had more to do with Gareth than her, although why that should be, she couldn't begin to guess. The dwarf just seemed to be entirely too willing to go with the flow, not caring about anything other than fighting, if her previous observations were accurate. She could only hope that, when all was said and done, the others would see the value in determining the problem in the glade.


	14. Secret Revealed

Chapter 14: Secret Revealed

"Lad, get up and get out here, we got a situation," Khelgar yelled as he banged open the door to the small cabin he shared with Gareth.

Gareth groaned and rolled over on the bed, his stomach lurching in an alarming way. Sea travel wasn't agreeing with him at all, and the last thing he wanted was to leave the bunk. Seeing the alarm on Khelgar's face, he sighed and sat up, holding his stomach and praying for it to settle. "Are we being attacked by pirates or something? 'Cause if not, I'd rather just stay here."

"No, nothing like that," Khelgar waived the suggestion away. "It's them two females you got taggin' along. They're arguing and fighting, just like two bitches in heat, and it's making the captain and the other sailors nervous."

"By Lathander, it'd be easier to toss them overboard than deal with their sniping at each other all the time," Gareth muttered and stood up. "Let me see what I can do," he said as he left the cabin and headed up on deck. Looking around, he saw the sailors were edging away from the prow of the ship and headed in that direction. He was still a few feet away when he heard the loud voices of the tiefling and the druid.

"I am not going to allow you to use your little tricks to try to undermine Gareth's morality," Elanee snapped, her usual composure long since lost. "He might not see it, but I do. All you care about is what you want and need. You have been trying to trick Gareth into your bed since the day you met him, regardless of the fact that he has shown no interest in being there."

"Oh right, like you don't want the same thing," Neeshka sneered, rolling her eyes at the elf. "You want to get in his bed as much as I do, but you're too chicken shit to do anything about it. If you think that you can make him send me away, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I would never stoop so low as to try to put something in his food or drink to seduce him," Elanee retorted, her tone indicating that such a thing was most reprehensible to her. "If he wants to bed someone it should be by choice, not by coercion."

"I just want to help the situation along a bit, that's all," Neeshka defended herself. "Nothing wrong with using a little stimulus."

"Just like you saw nothing wrong with letting two little boys fend for themselves in the wild," Elanee said pointedly. "If it gets you what you want, or prevents you from getting what you want, you will do or say anything to change the situation, skew things in your favor. It is underhanded, sneaky, and morally repugnant."

Gareth shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. How could he have been so blind as to the source of tension between the two women? Deciding enough was enough, he stepped forward so they could see him clearly. "Whatever personal problems you have with each other, I would appreciate it if you took it to the privacy of your cabin. You're upsetting the sailors and I can't allow that to continue. They may decide to get rid of the source of their discomfort by throwing you both overboard, something I'm about two seconds away from suggesting they do."

"Gareth!" the women said in unison, not having heard him approach. Immediately, they both started accusing the other of starting the argument and then began to defend themselves to him.

"Save it!" Gareth snapped, holding up a hand to stop them. "Your argument is ridiculous and pointless. I'm not going to stand here and debate the subject any longer. If you can't get along with each other, then ignore each other. I'll talk to the captain about getting you seperate cabins."

"How about Khelgar moving in with Elanee and myself moving in with you?" Neeshka purred suggestively, her eyes raking over him.

"By the gods, have you no shame!" Elanee gasped out, staring at the girl with loathing.

"Enough!" Gareth finally yelled, his temper having reached the breaking point. "I don't feel well and am going back to my cabin, alone. If I have to break the two of you up again, I _will_ throw you overboard. Once we reach Neverwinter, you two can go on your own merry ways and never have to see each other again." Not waiting to hear their response, he turned on his heel and headed below decks once more, Khelgar right on his heels. Elanee and Neeshka both merely stared open-mouthed at his retreating back.

"Ya know lad, there's an easier solution to the problem," Khelgar said as he watched the boy lie down on the bunk and curl into a ball. He wasn't comfortable with sea travel himself, but at least he wasn't sick like the kid.

"Easier than throwing them overboard and letting the sharks have them?" Gareth queried.

"Sharks'd probably just puke those two up again," Khelgar chuckled.

"Ewww, thank you for that mental image," Gareth moaned and clutched his stomach.

"Sorry kid, but while it wouldn't bother me none to dump them in the sea, I know how bent out of shape you'd get," the dwarf pointed out. "Luckily, I know just the thing that'll solve yer little problem. Pick one of them to favor and give the other the boot. If'n it were me, I'd choose the thief, just cause she'd probably be a better lay than the tree-hugger."

"You're suggesting that I take one of them to bed?" Gareth asked, unable to hide how the idea didn't appeal to him at all.

"Seein' as how it's yerself what's got them all worked up, that'd be the easiest, and probably safest, thing to do," Khelgar shrugged. "That way they'd have nothing left to fight about."

"Somehow I don't think my bedding one of them would stop the fighting," Gareth shook his head. "They just don't like each other Khelgar."

"At least there'd be some fun before sending them on their merry way," Khelgar grinned lewdly and waggled his brows. He saw a funny expression, almost of distaste, cross the boy's face. "What? Don't ya like either of them?"

Gareth shrugged and looked away, leery suddenly of the direction the conversation was going. Yes, he liked them both, but not like that. He was still unsure if he could trust that they all wouldn't abondon him or mistreat him if they knew what he was. "I like them as people, and I'd like us all to be friends, but that's as far as I want to go."

"What's the matter, don't ya like girls or just not them two?" Khelgar joked and watched as an embarassed look crossed Gareth's face. "Okay, somethin' I said hit a nerve, even I can see that. Why dontcha tell me what's bothering you about this? We're friends and friends help each other out."

"It's not that I don't like girls, as friends," Gareth said quietly. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage and said a quick prayer to Lathander that he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life. "I just don't like them sexually."

Khelgar scratched his head, trying to work out what the boy meant. After a couple of minutes, it dawned on him and his eyes went wide. "Yer queer?" he whispered. He'd heard of such things, but never actually meant someone who was that way before.

"If you mean to ask do I prefer men, then the answer is yes," Gareth said defensively, mentally preparing for the abuse that he was certain was about to come his way.

"Well, that puts a wrinkle in my plan," Khelgar grumbled at the floor. "It was a damned good one too." Looking up, he saw the fear on the kid's face and smiled to reassure him. "Hey, I said I was yer friend, and seein' as how you ain't made a pass at me, I'm guessin' I'm not yer type or there's someone else in the picture. I'm okay with it."

"You are?" Gareth asked, hardly daring to believe it was true. "You're not just saying that to get me to let down my guard."

"Gareth, yer a good man," Khelgar stated firmly. "You've proven that over the past few weeks. You liking guys and not girls don't change that."

Gareth sagged in relief, before breaking down and crying. "I was so afraid that if you found out, our friendship would be over. So many people think it's wrong, and they do all kinds of things to guys like me, none of them nice either."

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I let something like that come between us," Khelgar moved to sit beside him on the bed, placing a soothing hand on the boy's shoulder. "While I might not be the most worldly or smartest person in the world, I don't turn my back on my friends just 'cause they be different. The only way it would happen, is if ya did something evil or betrayed my trust, and I know that ain't gonna happen."

Gareth gave him a watery smile, "Thank you for that."

"Nah, don't thank me, it's nothin'," Khelgar shrugged, a little embarassed. "But, we still have to figure out what to do about those other two. They have no clue that ya don't go fer their type, and I just don't see them as givin' up their plans to lure you into bed."

"You can't say anything to them Khelgar!" Gareth sat up in alarm. "You might be okay with it, but they might not be. Promise me you won't say anything to them."

"Lad, they're gonna find out eventually," Khelgar admonished. "If ya wait till later, it might make them react more strongly than they normally would. They got feelings for ya, and they ain't gonna go away, no matter how much ya might want them to."

"I'll tell them, but not right now," Gareth shook his head. "We're in the middle of the ocean, not exactly the best place to test those waters. If they react badly, I'd rather be on solid ground with an avenue of escape if I need it."

"All right, I'll keep mum on the subject," Khelgar nodded agreement and moved to his own bunk. "But don't wait longer than necessary, as it'll just make things worse." He settled back against the wall and looked over at the kid. "So, got anyone special in yer life?"

"I had someone," Gareth nodded. "In fact, he's the reason I set out for Neverwinter in the first place. He went there sometime back and joined the greycloaks. But, I haven't heard from him in over six months. That combined with my dream convinced me that he was in trouble and needed my help."

"What's his name?" Khelgar asked quietly and saw a smile curve Gareth's lips.

"His name is Webb, and I love him more than life itself," Gareth sighed, causing the dwarf to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Ya got it bad," Khelgar smiled. "Gotta admit, I'm a little jealous that ya got someone like that in yer life. I hope one day I get so lucky." He lay down facing the boy and got comfortable. "Now, tell me all about Webb and yer dream. Yer gonna need my help, and for that I need more info on the whole situation."

"Well, the story begins when we were just fourteen," Gareth started off and soon the whole tale came pouring out.

Khelgar stayed quiet, murmuring encouragement when Gareth seemed to hesitate. He felt compassion and awe fill him as heard all that had happened to the two boys. It was a shame that others couldn't live and let live, and he was proud of the fact that Gareth didn't let his past change him. When the boy finally finished, there was a long silence. "I have to say that already yer life sounds like a story worthy of a bard's attention," the dwarf finally said. "After all ya been through, to come out of it as good a person as ya are seems a miracle. I promise that I'll help ya find Webb, 'cause a love like that, I can understand."

"Thanks Khelgar, for understanding and being my friend," Gareth said softly.

"Ahh, nothin' to be thankin' me for kid," Khelgar waived him off. "It's the right thing to do. Now, get some sleep, and hopefully the seas will be a little calmer in the morning and ya can stop bein' sick to yer stomach."

Gareth closed his eyes, worn out from the emotional rollercoaster he'd been on that day. He fell into a dreamless sleep, unconscious of the slight smile on his face.

Khelgar stared thoughtully at the boy for a long while. He knew that being a queer was gonna present some unique dangers for Gareth, but he intended to stick by the kid for as long as he could. Gareth was a good man, even if he was different, and deserved to be treated with respect. He would personally make sure the two women understood that messin' with the boy was messin' with them both and that they wouldn't like the consequences one bit. Having made that decision, he allowed his eyes to close and soon fell asleep himself.


	15. Neverwinter

Chapter 15: Neverwinter

Gareth walked carefully down the gangplank to the dock, his legs seeming to want to go out from under him. He was grateful to be off the ship and back on solid ground. Sea travel was definitely not something he wanted to experience again any time soon. If it had just been the sea sickness, then the trip wouldn't have been too bad. However, being confined to small quarters and having no way to truly escape others had made the whole journey a pain in the ass. After having broken up their argument, Elanee and Neeshka had kept their distance from each other, but had felt no compunction about seeking him out and trying to sway him to their side. Elanee had subtly hinted that she would be available to him, if he wished. Neeshka, however, had been a lot more bold, often directly asking him probing questions of an extremely sexual nature. Khelgar had told him more than once that he should tell the women that he liked guys, if he wanted them to back off. He had tried, more than once, but just couldn't make the words come forth. Fear kept him tongue tied and unsure, so he had had to put up with the innuendos and suggestive comments.

"Glad to be off that sorry excuse for a ship?" Khelgar asked knowingly.

"If I never set foot on a ship again, it will be too soon," Gareth nodded, looking around at the area. They had arrived just as the sun was setting, so there wasn't much activity on the docks. Still, the docks were a place that seemed to be larger than life to someone who only knew of life in the Mere. His eyes were wide as he looked around, taking in all the sights and sounds.

"Stop staring like that," Neeshka hissed. "Everyone will know you for an outsider and you'll attract the wrong kind of attention."

"Why should that concern you?" Elanee's voice was rich with sarcasm.

"This is the docs," Neeshka snorted. "Smart people keep their heads down and avoid trouble."

"Sounds like ya know this place fiendling," Khelgar grumbled.

"Yeah, I used to live here, so what?" Neeshka shrugged.

"You might have told this before we came here," Elanee frowned.

Seeing that an argument was just about to break out between the two women again, Gareth hurriedly interrupted them. "Right now, all I care about is finding The Sunken Flagon." He turned to Neeshka and gave her a hard look. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is?"

"Not really, didn't spend much time in this part of the city," Neeshka shrugged.

"Yeah, I imagine the pickins for a talented thief such as yerself was pretty slim amongst the poor, unwashed masses," Khelgar snickered.

Gareth sighed heavily, "Khelgar please, I'm tired and all I want is to find my uncle's inn and get a good night's sleep."

"Sorry lad," Khelgar patted his back. Looking around, he spotted a small boy leanig against a pile of shipping crates, apparently with nothing better to do than watch them. Walking over to him he said, "Hey kid, we're looking for The Sunken Flagon. If you can give us directions, there's a copper in it for you."

"Fer ten o' them, I be showin' ya," the small boy grinned, though he didn't really expect they would agree to that.

Gareth smiled slightly and pulled five coppers from his pocket. "Here," he handed them to the kid. "Five now, five when you get us there."

"Wow!" the kid danced back and forth from foot to foot. "Follow me!" he cried and headed off.

Neeshka rolled her eyes, "He'll probably lead us to his boss and we'll end up fighting some local thugs."

Gareth paid no attention, his eyes focused on the boy trying to keep him in sight. He needn't have worried though, the boy would pause and wait for them to catch up if they got too far behind. When the boy had reached their destination, he gave him the other five and waived the kid off. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door of the inn and stepped inside. It was quite dim, a little smoky, and smelled slightly of stale ale and unwashed bodies. Fortunately, it was not too busy and he moved further in and looked around. The only thing he knew was that he should be looking for a half-elf by the name of Duncan. Seeing a half-elven man in a dirty apron near the bar in the back, he headed towards him, coming to a stop a couple feet away. The smell coming off the half-elf made his stomach lurch a little. If this was indeed Duncan, the owner, then it seemed as if he indulged in his own stock frequently.

"What'll it be folks?" the man said jovially.

"Duncan Farlong?" Gareth arched a brow and saw a wary look enter the other man's eyes.

"Depends who's askin'," the half-elf's voice was noticeably cautious.

"Daeghun, my foster father, sent me here to find you," Gareth said quietly, not wanting the other patrons to overhear.

"Gareth?" Duncan blinked once, twice, and then a huge grin broke out on his face. "By the gods, it is you. Yer all grown up," he made a move as if to hug the young man.

Holding up a hand to forestall what was sure to be a long and embarassing encounter, Gareth got right down to business. "Unfortunately, I wish I had come under happier circumstances, but right now I need your help." Unslinging his pack from his shoulders, he dug into the bottom and pulled out the silver shard Daeghun had given him. "Daeghun said to find you, show you this, and get a similar one that you have in your possession. He didn't say why, but he did say that it would be a good idea to take them to a mage or scholar and try to figure out exactly what this is."

Duncan sighed, "Yeah, I have mine right here," he said as he dug into his trouser pocket. "Don't know why I kept it all this time, but just couldn't bring myself to throw it away. Figured it might mean something someday. Don't suppose Daeghun told you anything else?" Seeing the boy shake his head he grumped, "Huh, just like him to send ya off with nary a word as to why. Done it to me more than once in my life, but don't let it bother you none. I learned long ago that while he don't always tell ya what's up, he's usually right in the things he does."

"Well, whatever these shards are, a bunch of bladelings and duergar ransacked West Harbor for them," Gareth shook his head. "I got the feeling that there was more going on than one could see, and Daeghun seemed to feel the same way. Luckily, we were able to put up enough of a resistance to discourage them and so West Harbor survived, barely."

"West Harbor attacked!" Duncan exclaimed. After a few minutes of silence while absorbing that shocking news, he looked up at Gareth. "Sand looked at these once before, but got nothing off them. We could try taking them to him again, but don't be payin' him nothing up front. He's a hedge wizrd, barely more than a charlatan, who can't get better digs than a small store here in the armpit of the city. Not only that..."

"I see I have arrived in time to refute the slanderous comments about to be made by our dear innkeeper," a moon elf smirked as he glided through the door of the inn and across the common room to stand next to Gareth. "I was about to give you the excuse of being drunk, but I can see you have not quite reached that point of the night yet."

"Sand," Duncan growled low. "Lurking in the shadows again are we?"

"Hardly," Sand drawled derisively. "I have no need to 'lurk', you are as easy to read as an open book. Now, if you can find your manners somewhere under all that grime, how about you introduce me to your guest here, hmmm?"

Gareth had watched the exchange between the two, and while on the surface they seemed to despise each other, there was an underlying current of warmth that intimated that they spoke as they did simply because they enjoyed ragging on each other. As the elf turned to face him, he caught and held the wizard's gaze. Despite Duncan's comments, this elf was no charlatan. Gareth could sense a deeper power, kept carefully hidden, just waiting for the right situation to come to the fore.

Sand for his part was barely able to stop the hiss of surprise from leaving his lips as he felt the aura around the young man before him. He sensed a deadly calm and strength that belied the slender build and humble clothes. Though there was no sign of a weapon, he just knew that this man was far more dangerous than one would give him credit for. It would be prudent to keep a close watch on him from this point on.

"This here is kin," Duncan said shortly.

"Really? He looks nothing like you," Sand chuckled softly. Turning to the young man he said, "It seems that once again manners have failed Duncan. Let us introduce ourselves properly. I am Sand," he finished and held out his hand.

"Gareth Tanner," he took the proferred hand. "My foster father Daeghun mentioned that a wizard had helped him some years back. I assume that would be you."

"An excellent deduction," Sand slanted a look at Duncan. "It is obvious who has the brains in the family."

"Hmph," Duncan glared at the wizard. "No one falls for your oily charm Sand, give it a rest."

Gareth busted out laughing, he couldn't help it. Getting affronted looks from the pair he hastened to explain himself. "You two are amusing to watch, all bark and no bite. I'm sorry, the journey here has taken a bit of a toll and I'm exhausted."

"I can imagine, West Harbor is quite a distance," Sand's lips curved slightly.

"It is, but I also had to take a ship out of Highpoint," Gareth made a face. "Sea travel and I don't mix too well."

"Sea travel does not agree with me either," Sand shrugged. "Then again, being a wizard explains that. You are not a wizard, are you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I'm a monk," Gareth answered. "I studied at a monastery dedicated to Lathander for most of my teen years. That's a bit of a story and one I don't feel like going into right now." He saw Duncan about to say something but stop when Sand glared at him.

Sand had seen the flash of pain on the young man's face and knew that whatever the story was, it would not be pleasant. Respecting Gareth's wishes, and knowing that Duncan had all the finesse of a bull in a pottery shop, he changed the subject. "I believe you were saying you need my help with something."

Gareth held the two silver shards, feeling a slight vibration in them. "I need you to look at these shards and see if you can get a better reading from them this time around. No one would attack West Harbor for anything trivial. The village has nothing of value, it's not even strategically located. So whatever is going on, it has something to do with these." He held them out to the wizard.

Taking them, Sand studied them silently for a while. "They do appear different from the last time I saw them, but that was many years ago. I can attempt to do a scrying, but I cannot make any promises."

"Anything you could read from them would be of help right now," Gareth encouraged.

"Very well," Sand said and closed his eyes, his lips moving soundlessly as he chanted the words to the spell.

Gareth wasn't sure what he expected, but the sudden blinding light and loud bang was not it. The last thing he remembered was being thrown backwards and his head hitting the floor hard. Then everything went black.


	16. Sand

Chapter 16: Sand

"What in the Nine Hells have you done this time Sand?" Duncan growled low. "Bad enough the kid had to come all this way, but then you just have to go and pull a stunt like this and knock him cold."

"That was not a stunt," Sand snapped in irritation. Duncan was really clueless about such things as magic. "That was a scrying spell. Given that you do not have the mental capacity to understand the simplest of magic, I will not bother going into details about such things. Suffice it to say, that if an object has any latent magic of its own, whether apparent or not, it sometimes can react badly to a wizard's attempts at scrying. You were there all those years ago when I held these same shards and could discern nothing about them, were you not? Something has changed." He gazed thoughtfully at the young monk lying on the bed.

"I don't give a dock rat's ass what did or didn't happen long ago," Duncan retorted sharply. "I care about the fact that my nephew is lying unconscious in that bed because of something you did. What are you going to do about it?"

"All right, knock it off," Khelgar growled, placing a hand on the pommel of his waraxe. "The lad don't need the two of ya bitchin' at each other. So, settle down or I'll settle ya." The dwarf had been the only one allowed into the room they had moved Gareth to. He had briefly explained about how the women had been fighting over Gareth and Sand had deemed that was something the young man didn't need right now. "The way you two are behaving is worse than them women he's got hanging on his tail."

"Healing spells are not really my cup of tea, but I may be able to help him somewhat," Sand said softly. Moving to the bed, he sat on the edge near Gareth's shoulder. Reaching out, he carefully ran his hands through the boy's hair, finding only a small bump near the back. Closing his eyes, he whispered the words to a spell and let the magic flow into Gareth.

Gareth felt warm and he heard voices arguing, but they were faint, almost as if they were coming from a great distance. He felt gentle hands touch him and he moaned softly. "Webb," he whispered and opened his eyes. He saw not the face he most longed to see, but the moon elf. As their eyes met, he saw Sand's eyes widen slightly. He knew that somehow the elf had guessed his secret. He trembled slightly, wondering what the wizard would do to him.

Sand had heard the barely whispered name and latched onto it. He divined the nature of the relationship between Gareth and Webb and was only mildly surprised. Having lived in Luskan, he of course knew that many men only liked other man. He had know of a few wizards in the tower that were that way, and even a few that liked it either way. He also knew, that while such things were common place in a city such as Luskan, Neverwinter was a far different story. It was rare to come across a gay man here, or at least one that admitted it. He saw the fear in the boy's eyes and gave him a slight smile, hoping that Gareth would understand.

Gareth felt himself relax under the wizard's gaze. Sand would keep what he had learned to himself. "So, I'm going to live I take it?" he asked aloud.

"Just a slight bump, nothing to worry about," Sand nodded.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should go find a healer," Duncan worried.

Gareth closed his eyes, searching inside himself as the monks had taught him, and discovered that Sand was right. "I'll be fine uncle," he said with confidence.

"Ah," Sand nodded. "I had heard that monks had an uncanny ability to look within themselves to determine injury, and even heal it sometimes."

"That amongst other things," Gareth agreed as he moved up to sit against the headboard. "Okay, you tried to scry the shards, they didn't like it, and I ended up here. The shards must be more powerful than we had guessed."

"You have a remarkable grasp of such concepts," Sand was impressed and it showed. "Are you certain you have no magical ability?"

Gareth chuckled, "Yes, quite certain. However, I love to read and the monastery had quite an extensive library."

"Really!," Sand was delighted. Here was a boy from a swamp village with a brain capable of understanding magic. What an unexpected discovery, like finding a rare diamond in the mud. "I would be pleased if sometime you could come to my home and tell me more about this monastery and the monks who lived there. Whenever you can spare the time of course."

"Only if you promise to have some interesting books to read," Gareth chuckled.

"I'm glad the two of ya are having a good time here, but we still have to figure out what to do about them silver things," Khelgar turned their attention back to the matter at hand. "Ya know anyway we can figure these things out wizard? I get the feelin' that we ain't seen the last of them bladelings and such." He was glad to see the boy bonding with the learned elf, but they didn't have time right now for such things.

"Without knowing their history, further magical attempts to learn anything could prove costly," Sand frowned. "There is an eccentric, but learned scholar by the name of Aldanon. I heard that he has quite the collection of rare books and tomes. He may know something that can help us."

"Okay, so where do I find him?" Gareth felt excitement building at knowing the answers he sought could be his soon.

"Well, that is a bit of a problem," Sand sighed. "You see, Aldanon lives in the Blacklake District of the city, that is where the palace and most of the nobles are. However, the Watch has gone and locked the gates, trapping merchants and nobles on both sides of it. They are not letting anyone in or out, not even those who live there. As far as I know, Aldanon never leaves the district, so he would be trapped behind those gates, and the watch is not letting anyone in without permission."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Duncan broke in. "Some noble got killed or something like that, but I've not heard anything else."

"Neither have I," Sand shook his head. "They are being very tight lipped about the whole matter, which in itself is rather curious. The Watch is not known for holding their collective tongues that well."

"Hmph, Cormick was in here just the other day and he gave me a glare that could have melted steel for asking about it," Duncan grumbled. "He told me to mind my own damn business and keep my nose out of things."

"That would not be the first time that has happened," Sand snorted. "You are notorious for not being able to keep a secret, especially after dipping into your own kegs."

"Please, don't get started on each other again," Gareth said, still tired from everything that had happened recently.

"Well, if you want to meet with Aldanon, you will either have to seek the Watch's help, or you will have to find a secret way in to Blacklake," Sand offered. "I could of course take the shards with me back to my shop and study them some more, but it may take quite a while for me to discover anything that could help."

"I'm afraid that time isn't on our side in this matter," Gareth shook his head.

"Well, ya could probably convince Cormick to take ya into the Watch," Duncan said brightly. "He's a harborman, the closest thing ya have to kin 'round these parts, 'cept me of course. If that don't sound good to ya, there's always Caleb. He's a local dock rat with some powerful connections in the city. Either way, yer gonna have to prove yerself afore they'll help."

"Seems clear to me," Khelgar decided to put in his vote. "Dealing with dock rats is a good way to end up with a knife in the back, but may be a quicker solution. In my experience, dealing with those in charge in Neverwinter is like rowing upstream without a good paddle, long and arduous. The first gives ya a quick way in, but at the cost of soilin' yer honor. The second lets you do the right thing, but that might take longer. All things considered, I'd rather be working for the Watch."

"If you want to deal with Caleb, and by extension his associate Moira, then you will have to be prepared to kill someone who may be innocent to prove yourself," Sand said with obvious distaste. "However, Khelgar is right that dealing with the Watch can be time consuming."

"Hurting someone for personal gain goes against everything I believe in or was taught at the monastery," Gareth said firmly. "I will seek out Cormick and see if he can help me. If I have to join the watch, then so be it. Perhaps I can even do some good for the city in the process." Suddenly, he yawned and blinked.

"Ah lad, yer still recovering fromt that nasty blow to yer noggin and the rotten trip by boat," Khelgar observed. "I say we clear out and let him get some rest. There's nothin' more we can do tonight."

"Actually Sand, if you could spare me a few minutes, there's something I'd like to discuss," Gareth said quietly. "In private," he looked at his uncle and Khelgar.

Duncan could see that there was no use in arguing, so he nodded agreement, even though it irritated him that Sand got to stay. "If'n ya need anything, ya know where to find me," he sighed and headed out of the room.

"Don't be keeping the lad up too late wizard," Khelgar warned. "He needs his rest."

"Yes mother," Gareth snorted.

"Now, none of yer lip kid, yer not so old that a good thrashin' wouldn't do ya some good," Khelgar shook his finger, but couldn't keep a smile from curving his lips.

"I promise to stay not one minute longer than absolutely necessary," Sand nodded sagely.

Gareth shook his head as Khelgar left, bemused. "As a dwarf, he is much older in physical years than I am. I guess he feels it is his duty to see that I behave myself."

"Yes, well all joking aside, you do need to rest after everything that has happened today," Sand pointed out quietly and then sat silently and waited.

"You know don't you?" Gareth cocked his head at the wizard.

"Know what dear boy?" Sand hedged. Of course he knew what Gareth was talking about, but felt it was better for the boy to come right out and say it, lest there be any misunderstanding.

"That I'm gay," he whispered.

"Yes, I made that discovery while I was trying to help you before," Sand nodded. "I will not go into any details, but I did live in Luskan for quite some time. Suffice it to say that there were many such as yourself in that city. Also, amongst the elves it is common practice to live and let live. We tend not to judge others by such trivial things as whether they like men or women, the kind of clothes they wear, or the deities they worship. We are more concerned with what others do, for that is what defines a person, their actions."

"Daeghun had said as much, but seeing as how he's the only elf I have ever known, I wanted to make sure," Garethe breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would guess that neither of your other companions know, if what Khelgar said is true," the wizard probed.

"Khelgar knows, but not the others," Gareth shook his head. "I'm not sure how to tell them. Most people don't react well when they find out such things."

"In my experience young man, a secret such as this is hard to keep when you spend as much time with others as you have with Neeshka and Elanee," Sand warned. "Usually, the longer you wait, the worse the reaction. My advice is to grab the bull by the horns, no pun intended."

Gareth chuckled at that, picturing grabbing the tiefling by the horns, then sobered. "My past experiences have taught me to be very careful about this. It even took me weeks to get up the nerve to tell Khelgar, but fortuantely it worked out. Webb would like him."

"I can see that there is more to the story, but now is not the time to go into it," Sand said and stood up. "Get some rest. You can worry about what to do in the morning. I will of course be around should you want to talk to someone. Perhaps I might even be able to help," he finished as he paused in the doorway.

"Thank you Sand," Gareth said sincerely. The elf nodded and left and he sank back against the pillows. Now there were two people who knew his secret, and neither of them seemed to mind. If only everyone was like that, he sighed to himself. No point dwelling on it, he couldn't make the world change, as much as he wanted to. It didn't matter anyway. When he found Webb, everything would be okay and how others might feel would no longer matter to him. Webb's love and support was all he had ever needed. Closing his eyes, he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Training The Body and The Mind

Chapter 17: Training The Body and The Mind

Gareth pushed open the door to Sand's shop harder than usual, banging it into the wall and causing the elf to whirl in surprise before quickly schooling his features into their usual bland mask. It was easy for the wizard to read the boy and he could tell that Gareth was more tense and frustrated than ever before. It had become a nightly ritual for the young monk to come to the shop to do his meditations. The inn was far too busy and crowded at night, not exactly conducive to silent contemplation. Gareth had indeed joined the Watch, but was frustrated by the fact that Brelaina kept finding jobs for him to do to prove his loyalty. In Sand's opinion, the woman needed to pull the stick out of her ass and loosen up a little. Until that happened however, the most he could do to help the boy was provide him with the peace and quiet he needed. To that end, he had cleared his small bedroom of random clutter and allowed Gareth to use it whenever he wanted. As the boy stormed to the room without so much as an hello, Sand frowned and turned to his workbench. He had been experimenting with various herbal teas for the past couple of days and felt he had come upon the most useful one. Quickly brewing it, he walked softly to the room to find Gareth slumped on the mat with his head in his hands.

"You look like you really need this about now," Sand said softly as he held out the cup. "I have been working on it for a few days, and I think it will help you to relax faster and clear your head better than your old tea did."

"Thanks Sand," Gareth murmured and took the cup, sniffing it before taking a sip. After a couple of sips, he felt his muscles relaxing and the thoughts in his head stopped whirling around so much. Definately better than what he had been drinking.

"Want to talk about it?" the wizard asked quietly. Another nightly occurrance had been listening as Gareth vented his frustrations.

"That woman keeps giving me jobs to do," Gareth growled. "I've been here for almost two weeks and cleaned up alot of the filth and dregs of society for that...that..."

"Anal retentive stick in the mud?" Sand asked with some amusement.

Gareth barked out a laugh, for that was a very apt description of the Captain of the Watch. "I just never imagined that when I agreed to join the Watch that I would end up doing this much work for them. I mean, one would expect the Watch to be somewhat competent, but it seems that the majority of them are too lazy, shifty, or just plain stupid to handle things. I need to find Webb, I need to find my answers, and I need access to the Blacklake district to do that. How much longer must I jump through hoops for that woman?"

Sand personally felt that it would be for as long as there were problems that needed to be handled, but he was wise enough not to say that aloud. Brelaina was your typical military minded leader. People like that used every tool at their disposal to achieve their objects and seldom cared for how said tools felt. Objecting to do something for her, or telling her off, would only cause her to dig her heels in. Gareth would just have to do what she wanted, otherwise, he would never gain access to Blacklake. "I think that perhaps you need to find some other outlet for your frustrations. Meditating appears to not be as effective as it used to be."

"I hope you're not suggesting that I join Khelgar or Duncan in a drunken evening of revelry," Gareth grimaced in distaste at the thought.

"Heavens no, nothing of the sort," Sand retorted. "I was thinking of something requiring more excersise on your part than the lifting of a mug of ale."

"Like what?" Gareth cocked his head, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, sex is always a great outlet," Sand said slyly and bit back a chuckle at the flush that colored the boy's cheeks.

"Sand, I couldn't, it wouldn't be right or fair to Webb," he stammered out.

"I am not suggesting you get involved with someone," Sand snickered. "However, it is well documented how much the body benefits from the hormones released during sex. Why do you think there are so many brothels and whore houses in the world, hmm?"

"Sand! I couldn't possibly...it wouldn't...how could you..you," Gareth sputtered.

"Relax boy, relax, it was just a suggestion," Sand laughed. "I am not telling you to make use of such places either. If you decide it is something you want or need, perhaps I can help you find a nice young man for a discreet interlude, nothing more."

"I'm glad you find this so funny," Gareth grumbled. "Be serious, please."

"Seriously, I was thinking more along the lines of martial training for you," the wizard saw that he had the boy's full attention now. "Even though the church of Lathander is behind the gates of Blacklake, I do have a couple of tomes here on the subject. I also happen to know of someone who trained as a monk for several years before being called to a life of adventure. He is now getting on in years, though he is still quite spry. I have already spoken to him and told him all about you. He would be most willing to further your training in the arts, something that you will most definately have need of in your current line of work."

Gareth silently pondered the suggestion for a while, thinking of the merits of such a thing. He had only begun to really get into the training when he left the monastery several months ago. The monks had taught that only constant practice and ceaseless diligence would bring out his full talents, of which they were positive he had many. He had been so caught up in all that had happened since, that he had not even practiced what he did know. "I think I like that idea Sand."

"Good, then I will arrange for Shen to meet you here tomorrow night to discuss the subject."

"Shen, that's his name?" Gareth asked.

"Shen Tsing Tau, is his full name," Sand nodded. "He hails from somewhere beyond Thay, I believe, although he never said exactly where. His people live by the martial code and they all begin their training almost as soon as they can walk. However, Shen was a peace loving individual, something that was not exactly welcome amongst his more warlike tribe, and so he left them to seek out a god or goddess whom he could serve that was better suited for him. It is what led him to Tyr and eventually to Neverwinter."

"There are many deities to choose from when choosing to walk the path of a monk," Gareth said quietly, most of the tension and frustration gone from his body and voice. "As I serve Lathander, the disciplines followed are more in keeping with those of Tyr or Sylvanus and others like them. I'm glad that Shen serves such, for it would not be a good fit otherwise. But of course you knew this already," he smirked a little.

"Of course," Sand said loftily. "I would not have suggested a meeting otherwise."

The two fell silent and sat sipping their tea and thinking personal thoughts. After several minutes, Gareth opened his mouth and then closed it again. What Sand had said earlier had gotten under his skin and he couldn't help but wonder if the wizard had a point. Part of his education at the monastery had been in the healing arts, and though the monks taught about herbal remedies and such, they had also spoken of the spiritual and physical needs of the body as well. They had talked at great length about the body's need for physical contact with another, whether it be for comfort or something else. It was essential, they claimed, that one not close oneself off from love in whatever form it might take. It was these teachings that had made dealing with his attraction for those of the same sex easier. It had been a long time since he had felt the touch of another man's hand upon his body, and perhaps that was part of the reason for his frustration. He just didn't know if he could convince himself that there was nothing wrong with seeking another for such comfort. It would be disloyal to Webb, wouldn't it?

"It would not be wrong or disloyal of you to seek satisfaction from another man Gareth," Sand said aloud.

Gareth flushed, wondering how in the hells the wizard had gleaned his thougths so easily. "This isn't something I find easy to talk or think about."

"As I said, you would merely be giving your body something it needs," the wizard shrugged. "You are not married or otherwise bonded to Webb yet, so you would not be cheating on him. You have given Webb your heart and your love, something that no one else can take away unless you let them. All I am suggesting is that you give your body the release it needs, nothing more."

"You make it sound no more consequential than taking a piss," Gareth protested.

"In a way, that is true," Sand conceded. "I have lived for several centuries, and I have seen people declare their love for someone, bind themselves to that person, and yet go out and consort with others on a regular basis, many times over. It is very human to confuse sex with love, the two do not go hand in hand. Love is a matter of the heart and sex is a matter of the genitals, seperate and unique. That does not mean that one cannot find both with a single individual. But, unless the heart is involved in the process, then sex is really nothing more than a function of the body, just as going to the privy is."

Gareth found himself chuckling over the dry delivery. Sand sounded so matter of fact, clinical even, that he couldn't help but be amused. "You sound like a dried up old man, which I know you're not."

"No, but I have done the whole 'love' thing, and to be honest, it is rather overrated," the wizard shrugged. "I may care for some more than others, but I certainly do not allow such feelings to stop me from seeking comfort where and when I need it, and neither should you." He watched the boy fall silent and finish his tea. "Now, while I can certainly understand that your slamming of the shop door was due to frustration, I get the feeling that something else is wrong tonight."

Gareth sighed, knowing by now that there was no such thing as hiding what he was feeling from the elf. "The Watch uncovered the fact that a substantial weapon shipment was smuggled into the city, and also discovered that it was taken to a warehouse controlled by Moire. They know the location of the warehouse and want me and my companions to go there and deal with the smugglers."

"You are concerned about your ability to handle the situation," Sand stated.

"Yes," Gareth nodded. "If the shipment was as large and valuable as claimed, then most likely it will be heavily guarded. I'm afraid that this time someone is going to end up seriously hurt and I don't know how I'll handle such a thing if that happens."

"Well, you are certainly not forcing anyone to accompany you," the wizard said matter-of-factly. "Your companions are all quite capable of looking after themselves, and Khelgar will most likely have your back in a fight. So, the only thing you need to figure out is how best to approach the upcoming fight."

"I was hoping that you'd have some advice for me in that area," Gareth shrugged, trying to act like it was no big deal, just in case he was wrong.

"Well, I always have advice to give on many things," Sand said primly. "But in this case, I do have some very practical experience to call upon and do not need to consult a tome on battle tactics for it. If you would like, I would be more than happy to run some scenarios by you and then you will be able to use the one best suited to whatever situation you might find yourself in. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Yes, yes, thank you," Gareth gushed.

"Then let us get started," Sand nodded.


	18. Needs

Chapter 18: Needs

"Once again you have been defeated," Shen sighed as he looked down at Gareth sprawled on the floor. They were only an hour into their training and this was the fourth time the young monk had ended up on his backside. "Focus and concentration are essential to any session, yet you have shown an appalling lack of either. There is no point in continuing today, your mind is obviously not where it needs to be."

Gareth scowled at the older man and then got to his feet. "So that's it? You're just going to send me away?"

"Young man, I have put you down four times, and further sparring will only result in the same," Shen admonished softly. "Until you can clear your mind and focus properly, there is nothing more that I can do for you."

"I have had a few things on my mind," Gareth muttered.

"Perhaps talking about them will provide clarity," Shen suggested as he poured some tea for the two of them. Handing Gareth one cup, he sat in a chair and waited.

"Last night I led a raid on a smuggler's warehouse," Gareth sat cross legged on the floor to sip his tea. "Everything went surprisingly well and my companions and I suffered only minor injuries. However, when we emerged there was a group of soldiers gathered. They were preparing to raid the warehouse themselves. Their leader introduced himself as Sir Darmon, a member of the Nine."

Shen heard the change in Gareth's voice when he said the name "Darmon". Sand had of course filled him in on the details of Gareths adventures so far, so he knew that Gareth preferred men. Sand had wanted to make sure this would not be an issue, and it wasn't. Shen was a firm believer in love, no matter its form. There was far too little love being shared in the world these days. "Go on," he urged.

"Our eyes met and I felt something, a connection," Gareth said softly. "It confused me and thrilled me at the same time. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Darmon since. Yet, I feel that I am being disloyal to Webb just by thinking about another man."

"I see," Shen frowned. Now the boy's distraction made sense. "That does explain why you are unable to concentrate on our session. Until you resolve your feelings and emotions I am afraid that all future sessions will prove to be failures."

"But, I don't know how to go about that," Gareth cried in frustration.

"The simplest way is to find Darmon, speak with him, and get resolution," Shen stated. "Let me ask you a question and I want you to think hard before you answer. If you had not formed a bond with Webb, would you consider this Darmon as a potential lover?"

Gareth frowned and closed his eyes, calling up a picture in his mind of the man. The dark eyes that had seemed to pierce his soul, the quick smile and easy laugh that bespoke a carefree nature, the strong and lithe body. "Yes, I could see myself with him."

"Have you considered the possibility that you might not find Webb, or that he might be dead?" Shen asked. He saw the shock on Gareth's face and frowned, "I guess not."

"I would know in my heart if he was dead," Gareth snapped. "He's alive and I will find him."

"But, what if he is dead, or beyond your reach? Would you close yourself off forever from others, just to hold on to the dream of what once was?"

Gareth stared hard at the monk before him, not really wanting to ponder such a thing. However, he realized that his lack of outrage at the suggestion meant he had already begun to accept that very possibility. "If that is true, then I don't really know what I would do, or how I would react."

"Then my advice to you is to not close yourself off from potential relationships," Shen said as he stood up. "Go and think about my words and return here once you have come to terms with everything."

Gareth allowed himself to be shown to the door and stood outside the small house for a while lost in thought. With a heavy sigh, he headed back towards the south docks and Sand's shop. He needed some time to ponder everything, in private. Sand's was the only place he was likely to get that. Upon reaching the shop, he opened the door and started towards the back room, but stopped dead in his tracks as he realized that Sand had company. His breath caught in his throat and his heart started racing as Sir Darmon stood up to greet him.

"Ah, there is the young watchman that was so instrumental in taking down the smuggler's," Darmon said by way of greeting.

"You are back early," Sand frowned. "I would have expected you to be gone for a couple more hours. I hope this does not mean you have somehow offended Shen."

"Nothing like that Sand," Gareth waived off the concern. "I just had too much on my mind to focus on training so Shen sent me away to get my head on straight." The intense way Darmon was looking at him was unnerving and he hurriedly excused himself. "I will be in my room meditating, don't let me interrupt or anything."

Sand watched the boy scurry away and hid a smile. Darmon had been very open about why he had come by, something the wizard appreciated. "Seems that perhaps you affect Gareth in much the same way as he affects you. I have already told you my feelings on the matter and all I will add to that is 'happy hunting'. I shall be in my small laboratory should you need anything."

Darmon's lips curved in a wolfish grin as he realized the wizard was leaving him alone with the gorgeous monk. The first time he had laid eyes on him the other night, he had been rocked to his core. Never had any man affected him so quickly or deeply upon a first meeting. Sand had made sure to emphazise that Gareth was in love with someone else, and he respected that. Still, he could tell that the young man was attracted to him, at least on a primal level and that was enough for him at the moment. Silently he prowled to the small room at the back and stood in the doorway watching the monk.

Gareth could feel and smell Darmon as he stood near and his body responded uncontrollably. He opened his eyes and met the dark ones of Darmon as the knight came and knelt in front of him. This close, he could smell the unique scent on the man, the same scent he had smelled the previous night. It was spicy and musky, a heady scent that made his pulse race.

"You are so beautiful," Darmon whispered as he reached out a hand and trailed his index finger down a soft cheek. "A man could drown in your eyes and lose his mind in your presence." He leaned forward till their lips were almost touching. "I know you felt it too, the attraction, the desire, the need," he whispered and lightly brushed his lips across Gareth's, hearing the sharp intake of breath that could not be masked.

Gareth gasped and then stifled a moan at the touch of those lips against his, the feel of the beard tickling his skin in the process. He tried desperately to will his body to stop responding, but it had been so long, too long, and his body wasn't listening any more. Sand and Shen had both said there was nothing wrong with it. The monks had taught the practical uses of easing a body's needs. It was only his mind that was still putting up a resistance.

Pulling back, Darmon carded his fingers through Gareth's luxurient locks and then firmly gripped the back of his neck, holding his gaze. "If you can honestly tell me that you do not want this, then I will leave here and not bother you again." He saw the desire and need in the young man, but also the uncertainty and hastened to reassure him. "I know your heart belongs to another, and I will not ask you for more than you are willing to give. But if I were to leave here now, without taking this chance, then I would regret it for the rest of my life."

"Please," Gareth whispered, unsure of what he was asking for, but knowing he wanted it.

Darmon smiled softly and then kissed Gareth hard and passionately. He teased the other's mouth open with his tongue and delved inside, tasting his sweetness. He heard the moan and felt the shudder that ran through Gareth and felt his heart soar. Gently he pressed the young man onto his back, covering the smaller body with his own. He had far more experience than the monk and knew of the ways in which he could heighten their pleasure. He began to kiss a soft trail along Gareth's jaw, then paused to suck and lick at the vein pulsing madly in his throat. He continued his journey up to the delicate ear to nibble on the lobe as he pressed his hips downward.

Gareth's head was swimming and his body was thrumming with desire. The feelings were almost overwhelming him. He was not widely experienced, having known only Webb's touch before now, but he sensed that Darmon was a masterful lover and that thought excited him even more. He felt the knight's arousal pressing against his own and pushed upward, revelling in the friction the move caused. Darmon's hands had been as busy as his mouth, stroking up and down his arms, chest and stomach, pausing every now and again to tweak his nipples. He hadn't realized how close he was until he felt his stomach clench and then the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt ripped through his body, causing him to cry out.

Darmon paused in surprise as the body under him convulsed. Gareth had come just from his mouth and hands, something that had never happened before. He waited for the young man to recover before moving to look into his face. He saw the beautiful eyes open, filled briefly with wonder. The wonder quickly turned to embarrasment and tears. "Shh, there's no reason to be embarassed," he soothed. "How long has it been for you?"

"Over a year," Gareth whispered. Now that the first heat of passion was fading he felt guilty for having allowed this in the first place.

Darmon saw the guilt and hastened to forstall it. "There is nothing wrong with what we did. We all need to feel close to someone, either emotionally, physically, or spiritually. Even though some would tell you having one or two ain't bad, there is no reason why you shouldn't have all three. I said before that I would ask nothing of you, and I meant it. If it helps, why don't you try thinking of me as just a good friend, that happens to come with a couple of benefits," he finished, his lips curling up in a slightly wicked grin.

"A friend with benefits, huh?" Gareth asked, unable to keep a slight smile off his face. Darmon was certainly a charming rogue and he knew that sex with him would be wonderful. He already felt some of the tension he had been feeling leave his body, and he suspected that it would fade away altogether befor the day was over. He still felt the guilt nagging at him in the background, but the pleasure he had experienced was drowning it out, allowing him to ignore it. "What kind of benefits are we talking about?" he asked shyly and looked away.

"How 'bout I show you?" Darmon whispered. He began to unbotton Gareth's shirt. "I have nothing else planned for this day, do you?"

Gareth shook his head and gave a small smile before leaning back and allowing Darmon to do as he would with him. From the devilish look in Darmon's eyes, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long and interesting day.


	19. Tiefling Trouble

Chapter 19: Tiefling Trouble

Gareth found himself whistling as he headed around the back of the Flagon. It was almost dinner time, but he had no desire to run into any of his companions right now. He wanted some time to savor the memory of the afternoon spent with Darmon. It had been an exhausting, but extremely pleasurable one and he had fallen asleep in the knight's arms. When he awoke Darmon was gone, but had left a note for him with Sand. The wizard had given it to him with a wink and a smile. In the note Darmon had thanked him for the wonderful afternoon and once again expressed his reassurance that he would not ask of Gareth more than he was willing to give. He had left instructions on how to contact him should the young monk wish to find relief again from the stress of every day life.

He opened the back door carefully and moved quickly but silently to his room. Upon reaching it, he closed the door quietly and moved to the vanity to light the lamp. As he turned up the wick a voice behind him made him jump and spin around in fright.

"Well, look at what decided to slink back home," Neeshka said from her perch on the edge of the bed.

"Gods, you scared the shit out of me," Gareth gasped out. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you to return," Neeshka scowled and crossed her arms. "You know it isn't nice to just take off for the day and not tell anyone where you're going. Cormick came by around mid-morning looking for you but no one could tell him where you were. Made us look like a bunch of incompetent fools."

"What did he want?" Gareth leaned back against the dresser.

"All he said was that Brelaina had an assignment for you," Neeshka snorted. "I don't think he trusts any of us." She stood up, eyes narrowed and tail twitching, "So just where in the hells were you anyway, oh great leader?"

"Uhm, I was just out looking around," Gareth muttered, avoiding her gaze.

"Is that so? Then how come you smell like you've just come from a brothel?" Neeshka snapped

"I do? Uhm, I mean, I don't know what you're talking about," Gareth sputtered, backing away as the tiefling advanced on him.

"I can smell the sex on you Gareth," Neeshka sniffed the air. "So who is she? Some whore you picked up? I'm not good enough for you but a dockside floozy is?"

"I..I.. wasn't with anyone like that," Gareth stammered out.

"Then who were you with?" Neeshka demanded angrily. "Why would you seek someone else when I'm right here, huh? Is it because I'm not human? Answer me!"

"It's nothing like that, honest," Gareth said desperately trying to come up with some kind of plausible explanation. He saw the hurt and anger in the tiefling's eyes and knew that the time had come to be honest with her, even if it meant losing her companionship. "Neeshka, I like you, I really do, but we can't be anything more than friends."

"Why not?" the tiefling asked, surprise and hurt in her voice. "Is it because you want Elanee instead?"

Gareth shook his head. "I don't want Elanee." He took a deep breath and blurted it out, "I'm not interested in any woman."

Neeshka cocked her head, not understanding what he was saying at first. Then, the light dawned and her eyes widened. "You're gay!" she exclaimed.

Gareth nodded his head and looked down at his feet, waiting for her to rant and rave at him before storming out. He didn't see her move, so it surprised him when her fist hit his arm hard. "OUCH!"

"That's for not telling me this sooner," Neeshka said angrily. "I made a fool of myself over you, threw myself at you like some kind of lovesick, desperate female."

"Please, don't hate me, I can't help the way I am," he whispered.

"Why would I hate you because you like guys and not girls?" she puzzled. "I've known a couple of guys like you and also quite a few women too. It's not something one chooses you know. Only ignorant fools think that way." She narrowed her eyes, "What I hate is the fact that you weren't honest with me from the start. You should have said something."

"I was afraid," Gareth met her eyes. "All my life I have had to hide what I was. The people in my home village hated me and persecuted me. Only a handful of people accepted me for who I was and didn't care who it was that I loved."

"I guess I can see your point," Neeshka sighed heavily. "It is true that in many places it's not safe to be open about your sexual preferences." She looked at him and then grinned wickedly, "Now that I know, I'll have to see about finding you a nice man to keep you company. Can't have you running about with just anybody, it's not healthy."

"NO!" Gareth shouted. "I mean, I've already met someone to, uhm, well, you know."

"Anyone special or that I might know?" Neeshka grinned. "Come on, details, give them to me."

"I'm not going into to detail about my sex life," Gareth sputtered, blushing bright red.

"Eww, not that kind of detail, thank you very much," the tiefling wrinkled her nose. "I certainly don't kiss and tell. What I meant was, is there anyone in particular that you are or were close to?"

"There is, was, is..," Gareth hesitated, his doubt resurfacing with her question.

"Well, either there is or isn't," Neeshka persisted.

"There is someone, a man that I love very much, but whom I've not seen or heard from in over a year," Gareth went to the bed and slumped down onto it. "He came to Neverwinter some time ago and joined the Greycloaks. At first I got regular letters from him, but a little over six months ago they stopped. I decided to come here to find him, but stopped off at my home village first. I told you about how that turned out so I won't rehash it. The problem is that I have no idea where to go from here. No one has been able to tell me anything about him or where I might find him."

"Well, we've been everywhere in the city except for the Blacklake District," Neeshka sat beside him, a thoughtful frown creasing her forehead. "If he's not there, then I'd say he's no longer in the city. The greycloaks get assigned to many different posts all over the kingdom. He could be anywhere."

"Or he could be dead," Gareth said softly.

"Why do you think that?" the tiefling cocked her head.

He told her about his dream and what Shen had said. "I don't know for certain he is alive, or dead. My heart denies it, but my head tells me it's possible. I don't know what to think or what to do anymore."

Neeshka slipped an arm around his waist, "Well I'm an eternal optomist and I say don't give up. We'll look for him and we won't stop until we find the truth."

"Thanks Neeshka," Gareth smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, what are friends for," the tiefling laughed. "So, who were you with this afternoon then?"

"Uhm, you remember that knight we met outside the smuggler's warehouse?" Gareth queried.

"Oh wow! He's gay?" Neeshka exclaimed. "Why are all the gorgeous ones gay?" she pouted.

Gareth chuckled, "I'm sure not all of us are."

"Was it just a one time thing or could it be something more?"

Gareth looked at her and shook his head, "My heart belongs to Webb. For now, we are just friends and Darmon said he wouldn't ask for more."

Neeshka didn't state the obvious for she knew Gareth wouldn't accept it, at least not right away. She heard the way Gareth said the knight's name and knew that what he felt went beyond the casual. If Webb was still alive and came back into the picture, then that would be the time to bring up the subject. Until then, it was best to leave the matter be. "Well, I'm sure that someone as important as a member of the Neverwinter Nine wouldn't seek out just anybody to sleep with. That's important to keep in mind. Going to brothels or seeking out whores in the street can be dangerous to one's health. You have to promise me that you'll be careful. Wouldn't want our fearless leader to catch some disease or anything."

"I promise I'll be careful," Gareth nodded. "I wasn't looking for it, it just happened. But I'm not the type to seek out easy gratification either."

"Khelgar knows about you, doesn't he?" Neeshka asked. Seeing Gareth nod she sighed, "That explains his comments about 'barking up the wrong tree' and such that he's been throwing around the last few weeks."

"He kind of cornered me into admitting it," Gareth shrugged. "Promise me that you'll not let anyone else know. I have enough to worry about without that added trouble."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Neeshka laughed as she stood up. "Somehow I don't think the tree hugger will be all that cool with it. Elves can be funny like that you know."

"My foster father is an elf and he was okay with it," Gareth pointed out.

"Well, Elanee doesn't exactly strike me as the open minded type, so best not to say anything, unless of course she keeps trying to seduce you," Neeshka snorted.

"I think that was more because she just didn't want you to suceed, not because she had any real interest in me," Gareth shrugged.

"I don't know, but we'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it," Neeskha mused. "Now, I'm hungry and if you just spent most of the day having sex then I know you must be starving as well, so let's go eat."

Blushing bright red and scolding the tiefling for her comment, Gareth followed her out the door to the common room. This had been the happiest day of his life since Webb left and he hoped that it wouldn't be the last one.


	20. Qara's Mistake

Chapter 20

Wolf burst through the door of the Flagon, "Duncan, Duncan, come quick!" he shouted as he made a beeline towards the bar.

Duncan, who had been conversing with Darmon, whirled at the shout, instantly recognizing one of the street urchins his nephew had coerced him into providing shelter for. "What in the nine hells are ya yellin' for? And stop that running!" he snapped.

Wolf came to a stop, gasping for breath, "It's Gareth, he needs you. He's at Tyr's temple in the Merchant District."

"What?" Darmon and Duncan both gasped.

"He's hurt, that dwarf sent me to get you," Wolf panted.

"Darmon, go find Sand and have him meet me there," Duncan ordered. Whirling, he ran towards the inn door, motioning Wolf to follow. "Come on lad, might need ya." Not waiting for either to respond, he hurried out and then ran as fast as he could. All kinds of horrible things went through his head. The boy had been on a mission for the watch, and he knew that some of the stuff Brelaina had him doing was dangerous, but he had never really imagined Gareth could get hurt. At least not so badly that he was taken to a temple for treatment.

Meanwhile, Darmon had hurried to Sand's shop and apprised the wizard of the situation. Sand had given him the address of an elderly monk and told him to bring the monk to the temple. While he would have preferred to hurry to Gareth's side, he didn't question Sand's orders. The wizard always had a reason for what he asked others to do, he just seldom bothered to explain them first. Whatever the reason was, it was most likely to be of benefit to Gareth. He knew Sand like the boy, a lot, almost as much as he did.

Duncan burst through the door of the temple, only to be greeted by a heated argument taking place between Elanee, Neeshka, and Qara. He paused to catch his breath to ask what was going on, when Khelgar came stomping down the aisle from a back room.

"I thought I told one of ya to go get Duncan," he roared, halting the argument in mid-shout. He came to a dead stop as he saw the inn keeper standing in the open door.

"I sent Wolf for him," Neeshka said testily, not taking her eyes off Qara, and so not seeing that Duncan had arrived. "Someone needed to keep an eye on the little shithead pyro here."

"Where's Gareth?" Duncan asked worriedly.

"Back there, he's been asking after ya," Khelgar pointed over his shoulder.

"How bad is he hurt?" the inn keeper asked.

"Uh, best go see for yerself," Khelgar muttered not meeting his eyes.

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach as Duncan hurried to the back room. He opened the door and saw Gareth lying on a cot, the priest Hlam kneeling beside it with bandages and ointments, lips muttering the words to a prayer. Duncan took a deep breath and approached the cot. It was only his years of adventuring that kept him from being totally horrified at what he saw. Gareths trousers were burned, badly. From the looks of it, there had to be serious damage to the lad's legs.

Gareth opened his eyes and met the worried ones of his uncle. He tried to smile through the tears and pain, to put the man at ease. "Duncan," he whispered.

"I'm here lad," Duncan said softly as he came and gently took his nephew's hand. "Don't try to talk, just rest." Hearing footsteps, he looked up and saw Sand enter with Khelgar right behind him.

Sand moved to the head of the cot and stared down with a critical eye at Gareth. He recognized the type of burn caused by a powerful fire spell. Immediately his mind jumped to the one companion of Gareth's that could be responsible for this. "Qara did this," he stated flatly.

"We were fighting Moira," Gareth whispered. "We'd almost won. Qara just threw the spell out, without warning. I dodged to the side, but not soon enough."

"I see," Sand said with a calm that belied the anger boiling inside him at the stupid girl's carelessness. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a pouch he always kept with him, just in case. Digging out a small bottle, he opened it and kneeling down, held it over Gareth's lips. "This tastes terrible, but it will numb your body to the pain."

After drinking it, Gareth closed his eyes for a moment. "Get rid of her Duncan, I want her gone," he whispered. "Can't be trusted, don't care what you think she owes you."

The door opened once more, Shen and Darmon entering and closing it behind them. "What has happened here?" the old monk asked.

"Apparently our dear Qara was careless and ended up injuring Gareth," Sand matter of factly. He saw Darmon's face cloud with anger. "Unfortunately, since they were on Watch business, there is nothing that we can legally do to punish her," he astutely guessed the direction the knight's thoughts were headed. "What you can do is escort the little brat back to the Flagon to pack her things. Gareth wants her gone and either she leaves voluntarily or, I make sure she's never seen or heard from again. Do I make myself clear Darmon?"

"As a bell Sand, I'll take care of it," Darmon nodded. He walked over to the cot, putting on a bright smile. "I'll be back and I expect to see you up and about when I do. No rest for the wicked, eh?" he cocked his head and saw a brief smile curve Gareth's lips.

Shen moved to the head of the cot and placed his hands gently on either side of Gareth's head. "I know you were given some training in the ways a monk can use their mind to heal their body. I am going to help guide your thoughts to achieve this. Medicine and healing prayers can only do so much, the rest is up to the person." He set to work as Hlam continued his endeavors.

Gareth couldn't feel his legs anymore, which was good, but his head felt a little fuzzy, which wasn't so good. He doubted his ability to do what Shen wanted, but he gave it his best effort. He could feel the monk's thoughts whispering in his head, joining his own thoughts, focusing them. He felt warm and calm, like he was cocooned in cotton and he felt his body relaxing.

Sand and Duncan watched in silence, each offering their own prayers to their gods for Gareth's recovery. When he was sure that Gareth's attention was focused on healing his body, he bent down to get a better look at the burns covering the boy's legs. They were bad, but not as bad as he feared. Apparently it was true that a monk's chi, with sufficient training, was able to absorb some damage, reducing the trauma normally associated with such things. With time, Gareth would recover the full use of his legs. There would be scarring, no way to avoid it, but there would be no crippling effects. Sensing a change in Gareth's breathing, he looked up and met Shen's eyes.

"He sleeps," Shen acknowledged. "He is strong, his chi is very strong. I have seldom met someone with his latent talent, and he has only begun to tap into it. He will not lose the use of his legs and will quickly recover from his injuries. I would say a week at most before he is back to full strength."

Duncan heard the slightest bit of awe in Shen's voice and shivered. "He's really that strong?" he asked in amazement and saw the monk nod.

"I sensed that about him from the day we first met," Sand nodded. "I was greatly impressed by his mental strength, given that he is barely out of boyhood."

"He is destined for great things," Shen said enigmatcally. "As I am no longer needed, I will return home. Tell Gareth to come see me when he is able so we can discuss this matter further." He bowed and left.

Brother Hlam finally looked up from his ministrations. "I would recommend that he stay here for a couple of days so that I may continue to treat him. I would also recommend that we limit the number of visitors at any given time. He needs to rest, eat, and regain his strength."

"I will go and brief the others on what has transpired," Sand forestalled Duncan, knowing the man was going to ask to remain. "I will also let Sal know not to expect you back for a few days and that he should handle the business at the Flagon in the meantime."

"Thank you," Duncan nodded. Looking around, he spied a chair in the corner. Retrieving it, he set it next to the cot and settled in to wait for Gareth to awaken.

Sand exited the room and joined the others waiting anxiously for word. He told them what had happened, what Shen had said, and the orders given by Hlam. "I know that you all want to be there for him, but we must abide by the rules laid out for us," he told them as they argued against just leaving him there.

"Darmon dragged Qara out of here," Neeshka said with grim satisfaction.

"Shoulda seen her face," Khelgar guffawed. "I hope he was takin' that pyro to the gallows."

"Unfortunately not," Sand shook his head. "However, Gareth and I both wanted her gone. Darmon will see to it that she does not trouble us again."

"Gareth had to warn her once before about being careful when she wielded her power," Elanee frowned. "She became angry and told him that she knew what she was doing. I wish now I had been more forceful in my objection to her continued presence amongst us."

"Ah, but hindsight is always perfect, yes?" Sand said ruefully. "I knew that she was a child as far as her understanding of magic went, yet even I never gave thought to her being this dangerous to others."

"Well, I say good riddence to bad rubbish," Neeshka snorted, her tail twitching furiously. "Shoulda just left her to fend for herself in the first place. But, that's Gareth for you. Always ready to help someone in need, whether they are deserving of it or not."

"I think after this that the lad will be a mite more careful about who he lets hang 'round," Khelgar said confidently. "Shame he had to get hurt to realize it though."

"I think we should all return to the Flagon, get some food and rest, and then return in the morning," Sand waived them towards the door of the temple. "Shen seemed to feel that he will be asleep for some time. I know you are his friends, but I think it best to let Duncan be alone with him for now."

They all reluctantly agreed and preceded the wizard out of the temple and into the streets. Sand paused on the threshold for a moment, looking back towards the room where Gareth and Duncan were. Yes, family was best at a time like this. Besides, he wanted to make sure that the idiot girl was gone from their lives, for good. He had heard many things about her, none of them good, and he felt that finally she was getting treated the way she deserved to be treated. Smiling with satisfaction, he closed the door and followed the others back to the Docks.


	21. Consequences

Chapter 21: Consequences

Gareth slowly stretched as he sat up in bed, feeling the best he had all week. He had been allowed to leave the temple after two days, but Duncan and the rest of his companions had been insistent that he not exert himself. They had taken turns waiting on him hand and foot. Now, some people may have become impatient or annoyed at the constant fussing, but not him. This type of attention was almost a novelty for him, the only other time being when the Mossfelds had beaten him up. He had enjoyed it, but now that he was fully healed, it was time for him to get back to the task at hand.

Pushing the covers aside, he looked at his legs, the part of his body that had been most severely injured. Even though Sand had said it was remarkable, he could see how different his legs looked. Not even Sand's magic could completely erase the trauma he had suffered and it showed. Anger swept through him once more at the sight of the faint scars on his legs. They weren't prominent, but he could feel and see them. At least the one responsible was no longer around. As he ran a hand down his legs, he wondered what Webb would think. Webb had loved running his hands down them, often commenting on the fine, silky brown hair that covered them. Now they were slightly bumpy and Sand had said that he would never grow hair on them again due to the damage. What if Webb thought them ugly? He brushed away the tears that threatened to fall and shook his head. Wouldn't do him any good to dwell on that.

A rumbling from his stomach had him getting up and dressing quickly. He left his room and made his way to the common room to find something to eat. As he entered, his eyes went towards the bar out of habit and he let out a tremulous breath that Qara wasn't there. Yeah, they had said they had sent her packing, but he still was a little paranoid. Trouble like that seldom went away easily.

"Hey, lookin' good kid," Sal called out as he spied the boy. "I see you finally managed to escape the confines of your room, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess they got tired of me lazing about," Gareth laughed. "How about a plate of eggs, bacon and toast Sal?"

"Have a seat and I'll whip it up for you," Sal nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. After serving the boy, he stayed and talked with him about Duncan and the others and what they had been up to the past week. "I'm glad you're okay kid. I've never seen Duncan so worried about someone else before. He's really taken you into his heart and I think he sees in you the son he never had."

"You think so?" Gareth asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I do," Sal nodded. "He used to be an adventurer before opening this inn. He never made time to find a good woman to settle down with and after a while he stopped trying. He may growl and bark, but he's got a big heart and he loves kids, just doesn't show it is all. And just in case you're wondering, he'll never say so in words. But, he will show you in other ways, you just have to be looking for them."

"Sounds like him and Daeghun have more in common than just the same mother," Gareth mused.

"That they do," Sal chuckled. "Neither was ever very good at expressing how they felt. I've learned over time to read between the lines."

"Thanks for telling me, it means alot," Gareth smiled as he pushed his empty plate away. "If anyone asks, I'm going to be over at Sand's store for a while."

"I'll tell them kid," Sal nodded and watched him leave. Gareth was a special young man and he could easily see why Duncan had opened his heart to the kid. It was kinda hard not to like him. A movement in the corner drew his eyes to the disreputable ranger that hung around the place. He never got the whole story out of Duncan as to why the man was allowed to hang around, but he didn't trust him. He saw the speculative look the ranger gave Gareth and frowned. He would have to keep an eye on the man, Gareth already had been through enough.

Gareth pushed open the door to the shop and called out, "Sand are you here?" before seeing that Sand was there and wasn't alone. As his eyes met those of Darmon, he felt his heart start to pound a little faster. He didn't fully understand what it was he felt for the knight, but he couldn't deny the attraction. He could tell that the two had been having a serious conversation before he entered. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Come in, Gareth, come in," Sand waived him forward. "It is good to see you up and about once more. We have been worried about you."

"You look alot better than you did even two days ago," Darmon nodded in agreement, visually assessing the boy's condition. "Couldn't tell anything happened to you just by looking at you, which is good."

Despite the light tone of their voices, Gareth immediately sensed that something was wrong. "What's going on?"

Darmon hesitated and looked at Sand. Getting a nod from the wizard, he turned to face Gareth. "We were discussing something that happened a couple of days ago. It's about Qara."

"She's not coming back is she?" Gareth asked, feeling a little panicky at the thought.

"No, she will not be coming back, not ever," Sand said cryptically.

"What do you mean by that?" Gareth asked sharply. "Don't try to protect me or baby me. I can handle whatever it is."

"I personally saw to it that Qara packed her things and left, just as you asked," Darmon began.

"Even if you had not requested it, after what she did, I would have seen to it that she disappeared," Sand interrupted, earning a glare from the knight.

"A couple of days ago, the Watch was called to a dispute in the upper docks," Darmon continued. "By the time they got there it was too late to do anything. Apparently an argument broke out between Qara and a few of students from the Academy. Qara is dead."

"What?" Gareth gasped in shock.

"According to eyewitness testimony, Qara was confronted by a some of the students and they started arguing," Sand picked up the tale. "They threw insults back and forth and the argument quickly escalated. It was Qara that threw the first spell. However, the students she was facing were more than up to the task of defending themselves."

"When it was over, two students were dead, as was Qara," Darmon continued. "A third student was badly hurt and is not expected to make it. Luckily, bystanders were smart enough to run for cover and no other casualties were reported."

Sand saw the play of emotions across Gareth's face, from horror to sorrow and finally to guilt. "All actions have consequences Gareth," he said sharply. "Duncan may have taken Qara in to work off the debt she owed for the damage done to his inn. However, you kept her with you because you knew it was safer for her. You knew that she was reckless and arrogant, but you still allowed her to accompany you on that last mission, and it resulted in you being hurt. Qara brought this on herself, you cannot take any blame for it."

Gareth nodded, but the wizard's words didn't make him feel better. "I knew that it was a possibility yes. What's done is done." He shook himself and headed for the small back room where he did his meditating. "I came here to do some thinking where I won't be disturbed. I'll be in here if you need me."

Darmon watched the boy go and then turned to Sand. "Well, he took that better than I expected."

Sand stared thoughtfully in the direction Gareth had gone. "I am not so sure about that. Perhaps you should go check on him."

Nodding, Darmon went to the door and silently pushed it open. Looking inside, he saw Gareth seated on the mat, legs bent up and head pillowed on his crossed arms. His shoulders were shaking. Moving quickly, he knelt beside the boy and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, hey, it's alright, shhh," he soothed.

"I shouldn't have sent her away," Gareth sobbed. "I knew the students wouldn't give up, I knew she wouldn't survive another encounter. Yet, I sent her away."

"Gareth, listen to me," Darmon said softly, using one hand to lift the boy's face to his. "Qara had a big mouth and was full of arrogance. She couldn't see her own faults, failings or weaknesses. She brought this on herself with her careless disregard for the thoughts, opinions, and feelings of others. She thought she was better than everyone else and it was her pride that caused her downfall."

"But-"

"No, no buts," Darmon interrupted. "You tried to keep her safe, putting your own life and the lives of those with you on the line. She repaid you by acting recklessly and injuring you. You could have died because of it and you had no choice but to send her away. Everyone is responsible for their own actions, including Qara. You are upset because it is your nature to care about others' well being. It is a rare and wonderful quality that makes you a very special person, a quality I hope you will never lose. So cry if you want for a life snuffed out so early, but do not, I repeat, DO NOT, blame yourself."

Gareth sank into the knight's arms and cried. He tried to not blame himself, but it was hard. He knew what it was like to be persecuted and he had wanted to spare Qara from that. He had thought that in time he could get the girl to see reason, to change her ways. Now, it was too late. He had failed.

Darmon sat quietly holding the boy, his own heart wrung with pity for the kid's suffering. Gareth had yet to learn the hard truth that you couldn't always save everyone. It was a hard lesson to learn, but it was better that he learn it now. There was trouble coming, of that he was certain. He knew that Gareth would somehow be at the center of it all. This was the first time the boy had lost a comrade in arms, but it wouldn't be the last. Finally, he felt the boy quieting.

Gareth stirred and moved back a little from Darmon. "Thank you for being here."

"I'll be there for you as much as I can little one, never doubt that," Darmon smiled and brushed the hair from Gareth's face. "It will take time to come to grips with this, but you'll have not only myself, but Sand, Duncan, Shen and the others to help you."

"That sounds nice," Gareth said softly. "I never had so many friends before, ones that I could count on. It's nice to not be alone."

"You'll never be alone again, count on it," Darmon vowed, tightening his grip.


	22. Don't Say Goodbye

Chapter 22: Don't Say Goodbye

Gareth grumbled to himself as he headed to Sand's shop, the meeting with Brelaina weighing heavily on his mind. After everything he had already done for that woman, after what he had suffered, she still had the gall to hand him yet another assignment to 'prove his loyalty'. This current one was going to take him away from the city for quite some time, farther from the source of potential information than he wanted to be right now. _Farther from Darmon too,_ his mind whispered. He stopped just outside the shop to ponder that last thought. He liked Darmon, a great deal, more than he had thought possible. But, he still loved Webb. _What if you never find Webb or if he's dead?_ his mind niggled at him. If he was honest with himself, he knew that he was coming to terms with that very possibility. Sighing, he pushed open the door. "Sand, are you here?"

The wizard turned from his workbench behind the counter at the sound of Gareth's voice. "Ah, come to meditate again dear boy?" He saw the troubled look on the kid's face and frowned slightly. "What is on your mind?"

"Brelaina," Gareth muttered, throwing himself down into the chair near the work counter. "She's got yet another assignment for me."

Sand raised his eyebrows, "Well, that is to be expected, since you have proven yourself so capable."

"Sand, I don't know how much time we have, and the answers I need are behind the gates to Blacklake," Gareth complained. "I find it hard to believe that I'm the only one capable of handling all these assignments."

"What is she asking you to do now?" Sand pulled another chair over to sit across from the boy.

"She's sending me out of the city to Old Owl Well," Gareth answered. "Apparently, an emissary from Waterdeep has gone missing and she wants me to go find out what happened. It's going to take a couple of weeks, minimum, to finish this task. Does she think I have nothing better to do?" he finished with a growl.

"I always thought that Brelaina left much to be desired in her leadership, this latest turn of events merely confirms that opinion," Sand began. "She is often too cautious, which leads to matters not being handled in a timely enough manner. She tends to be more reactive than proactive when it comes to problems. She will use whatever tool comes to hand, and unfortunately that means you."

"Surely she has others who could go on this little fact finding journey," Gareth rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt it," Sand snorted. "Because she failed to be more aggressive when the gangs first started getting a foothold in the docks, the problem they posed quickly became too big for the Watch to handle on their own. That, combined with the lack of funds to properly pay the men she had, led to many taking bribes from the very people they were supposed to arrest. Furthermore, because the city has been struggling to find the funds needed to rebuild, they take a very dim view to any request for more men or money. They are far more likely to declare the person in charge to be incompetant and replace them. So, this leaves Brelaina with a very tenuous hold on her command. She cannot trust the men she has and she cannot ask the council for money for new men. Your coming to Neverwinter and joining the Watch gave her the men and means she has been in desperate need of. She will not give you access to Blacklake until all her little problems are dealt with."

"I hate being used like this, especially when there are more important things at stake," Gareth growled.

"I can tell you that your hard work has not gone unnoticed," Sand smiled slightly. "Darmon has made sure that Lord Nasher is well aware of who is responsible for the success of the Watch. He has also made Brelaina aware of this fact as well. Since you have already agreed to this latest assignment, I suggest that you complete it as quickly as possible. If Brelaina tries to prolong giving you access to Blacklake, Darmon will intervene on your behalf."

"He'd do that for me?" Gareth couldn't stop the smile from curving his lips, or the pleasure those words gave him from curling through his body. "Wow."

"Of course, he is a good friend, and that is what good friends do for each other," Sand nodded. He kept to himself the knowledge that Darmon would do just about anything to help Gareth, and not out of friendship either. He knew the knight harbored deep feelings for the boy, feelings he refused to voice aloud.

"Talking about me behind my back again Sand?" Darmon drawled in amusement as he entered, having overheard that last statement.

"Only good things, I assure you," Sand snickered.

"Darmon, I didn't expect to see you here today," Gareth jumped to his feet, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach that occurred every time he was in the presence of the handsome knight.

"Actually, I was looking for you at the Flagon and Khelgar told me you were here," Darmon smiled. "I heard that you were leaving the city for a while and I wanted to see you before you left."

"You hear everything, don't you?" Gareth chuckled.

"Not everything, no, but I do keep tabs on what Brelaina and the Watch get up to," Darmon answered.

"Really?" Gareth quirked an eyebrow at that statement, silently asking for more details.

"As a member of the Nine, my duties require that I keep Lord Nasher apprised of the doings of certain people around the city," Darmon answered. "Sir Nevalle, my captain, is Lord Nasher's right hand man and as such must remain at the palace most of the time. He relies on me and the other members to keep him up to date. The city is in desperate need of revenue, and trade is paramount to the generation of such. This makes the Harbor, and consequently the Docks, a very important part of the city."

"If you two will excuse me, I have some items here that Duncan requested," Sand picked up a couple of random bottles. "As it has been some time since I have chastised Duncan for his, shall we say, extracurricular activities, I will most likely be gone for a couple of hours." He headed to the door and paused, whispering the words to a spell. "I have spelled the wards on the door to activate should the two of you leave before I return. Do not forget to lock up."

Darmon watched the wizard depart and smiled at the not so subtle attempt to give him and Gareth privacy. Turning back to the boy, he allowed a wolfish grin to curve his lips. "Well now, we have the place all to ourselves," he growled softly. "I wonder what we could do to pass the time."

Gareth felt his whole body shudder at the look and tone of the knight's voice. The man stalked towards him, the almost predatory action causing him to take steps backwards until his back hit the wall. He held his breath as Darmon closed the distance between them and pinned him bodily. "You have something in mind?" he whispered, swallowing hard at the heat in the eyes that held his.

Darmon gripped Gareth's arms and leaned down, capturing the boy's lips in a fierce kiss. "I was thinking a proper send off was in order," he murmured after breaking the kiss. Nibbling his way along Gareth's jaw and up to his ear, he worried the lobe for a bit before running his tongue around the inside, chuckling darkly as the body pressed to him shuddered hard. "I'm going to make sure you have a nice memory to keep you warm during the cold nights out on the road," he whispered before picking Gareth up and carrying him to the small room where he did his meditating.

Gareth sighed and opened his eyes, taking a peek at the window to see how much time had passed. If his guess was correct, it had been at least three hours since Sand had left. He looked back at the man who was holding him close, smiling at the memory of how Darmon had managed to make him forget, for a little while at least, that he would be leaving the city in the morning. He saw a frown marring Darmon's face and it caused his smile to fade. "What's wrong?"

Darmon sighed and then reluctantly spoke. "I have some information for you, something I should have told you before we got carried away."

"I rather liked our getting 'carried away'," Gareth giggled.

"So did I, but," Darmon shook his head and then sat up, bringing the boy up with him. "I know you came to the city because Daeghun asked you to, and I know you were also looking for Webb. I did some checking into the Grey Cloak assignments to see if I can find anything to tell you where Webb might be."

"They're all in the city aren't they?" Gareth asked, trying to not get too excited.

"Not all of them, no," Darmon shook his head. "Grey Cloaks can be assigned to numerous posts throughout Neverwinter territory, from the Luskan border to Waterdeep and so forth. After digging through a bunch of paperwork, I found out that he might have been part of a unit assigned to Callum's command. Callum is a dwarf and is also a member of the Nine."

"Do you know where Callum and his men are?" Gareth asked, wide-eyed at the possibility of being close to finding Webb.

"Callum was sent to fortify and protect Old Owl Well," Darmon answered, looking down at his hands. "I should have told you first thing because I knew how important this was to you. I know that when you find him that our rendevous' will come to an end, and I just wanted to have one last memory of my own."

Gareth found himself at a loss for words, his emotions all jumbled. On one hand, he was angry that Darmon didn't say anything before hand. Yet, on the other, he was angry that Darmon had said anything at all. He was happy that he now had a lead on where to find Webb, yet he was sad at the same time for it meant his relationship with Darmon would have to end. He liked Darmon, perhaps even cared for him, but it was Webb he loved. Wasn't it?

"Please, say something, even if it's to yell at me," Darmon said softly.

"I don't really know what to say," Gareth whispered. "It's been so long and so much has happened since I started my journey to find Webb. But, I'm not going to yell at you. I kinda understand why you didn't say anything before."

"I wonder if it is just a coincidence that I found the info on Webb at the same time Brelaina decided to send you to the Well," Darmon mused aloud.

"What do you mean?" Gareth puzzled.

"I know that you were probably unhappy to be given yet another assignment by that woman," Darmon turned to look at him. "The knowledge that Webb might be at the Well would make you far more agreeable to going there."

"Are you implying that Brelaina knew all this time and just didn't bother to tell me?" Gareth growled angrily.

"I'm not implying anything," Darmon retorted sharply. "It just seems like an awfully big coincidence and I'm not a big believer in coincidence."

They sat silently for a while, both lost in their thoughts, before Gareth broke the silence. "I guess this is goodbye then."

Darmon stood and pulled him into his arms. "I don't like goodbyes, they sound too final. I prefer till we meet again, and we will see each other again when you return to the city." He kissed the boy softly once more before moving to dress. "I hope you stay safe and I hope that you do find Webb. I also hope that you will have no regrets, for I have none. Every moment spent with you was a happy one, something that is hard to come by these days. I hope that we can still be friends?" he raised a brow.

Gareth had begun dressing as well and paused to look up at the knight. "Of course we will still be friends, and no, I don't have any regrets."

"Then good luck and happy hunting," Darmon nodded and hurried out, holding back the tears as he did. He had wanted to say so much more, to tell Gareth that he wanted to be more than friends, but he just couldn't bring himself to further burden the boy.

Gareth realized he was crying and wiped the tears away. He hadn't realized just how much Darmon had come to mean to him until this moment. But, he knew that he could not move forward until he had found Webb. Hopefully, that would be when he reached Old Owl Well. After finishing dressing, he left the shop and headed back to the Flagon for one last rest in a real bed.


	23. Some Answers

Chapter 23: Some Answers

"Gareth, we've been walking for hours and it's getting near nightfall," Neeshka whined. Their group had met up with a gnome who had offered to show them the way to Old Owl Well. Gareth had been pushing a relentless pace since then and everyone was feeling the strain.

"I know ye want to get there kid, but I gotta tell ya, even dwarves gotta rest sometimes," Khelgar put his two cents in.

Gareth stopped walking and looked back to see his companions looking at him expectantly. He could see the weariness in their faces and felt a little twinge of guilt. It wasn't their fault that he was over eager to reach the Well. His dream had come back with a vengeance ever since they had left Neverwinter and he felt compelled to hurry. The only one who seemed to not be affected was the gnome, Grobnar, who was busy studying plants and humming some nonsense song.

"This looks like a good spot, oh my, yes indeed," the gnome came bounding over. "The wind is blocked, there's a stream just over to the right and the grass is thick," he continued, circling around the small clearing they found themselves in. "Not likely to find better sooner."

"Very well, we'll camp here until morning," Gareth sighed. He watched as the gnome immediately began digging a firepit while Elanee gathered wood. Khelgar tossed down his pack and dug through it for some rations to make a stew, while Neeshka went to get water. He unpacked his own bedroll and set it up, a trickle of dread running through him at another night spent in the open while his dreams kept him from sleeping easily. He kept telling himself he was being foolish, but it didn't stop him from feeling as if he had wasted time in Neverwinter when Webb was out here and in trouble. If Sand was here, he would tell him just that, he was being foolish. So would Darmon. But, neither of his closest confidants were here to help him. The others may be his friends but they didn't know the whole story. They would soon find out though and this added to his uneasy sleep.

"Everyone looks so gloomy," Grobnar observed. "I have just the thing to cheer you up."

"No caterwauling gnome," Khelgar growled. "We don't know what's out here. Could be dangers we ain't seen yet. So just keep it to yerself."

"I do not sense any danger close by, it should be safe enough," Elanee interjected, trying to soothe the hurt she saw on the little guy's face.

"No, Khelgar is right," Gareth shook his head as he sat down next to the dwarf. "Brelaina said that the Orcs had suddenly become more active in these parts, staging raids and things like that upon unsuspecting travellers. That's why she sent us here. Orcs have excellent hearing and Grobnar's voice tends to carry. We don't want to end up fighting one of the roving bands in the dark."

They sat quietly discussing what they might find once they reached their destination as they waited for dinner. Once Gareth had finished his supper, he assigned watches and then moved to his bedroll and lay down. He had little hope of getting a good night's sleep, but he would try anyway. With his back to the fire, he stared off into the growing darkness, a darkness that seemed to match the one in his nightmares. Each night he had gone to sleep recalling the happy moments he had shared with Darmon in Neverwinter. Each night they had dissolved into the recurring dream of Webb calling out to him. Maybe tonight would be different.

Khelgar watched the boy with concern, wishing that he could help in some way to alleiviate the kid's fears. He knew nothing of dreams and what they meant, but knew whatever nightmare gripped the boy each night must be something awfully bad, for the kid had a haunted look about his face each morning. He sighed heavily and got up to go stand his watch. Nothing happened on his watch and when Elanee relieved him, he went and pulled his bedroll closer to Gareth. It wasn't much, but he figured he could be there to wake the kid should another bad dream plague him.

Neeshka couldn't sleep, despite being exhausted, so she got up and went over to Khelgar. "Hey, you asleep yet?" she whispered.

"Nah, what's up?" Khelgar replied as quietly as he could and sat up.

"Do you have any idea why he keeps having nightmares?" Neeshka cocked her head towards Gareth.

"Not a clue," the dwarf shook his head. "Has somethin' to do with his guy Webb, that's all I know."

"Do you think that Webb is alive?" Neeshka wondered.

"Maybe, maybe not," he shrugged. "Should reach the Well tomorrow. We'll know more then."

"I hope you're right," the tiefling sighed and then said goodnight and went to try to get some sleep.

Gareth felt bad for eavesdropping on their conversation, but it also warmed him to know that his friends cared so much for his happiness. It was this thought that allowed him to finally drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Gareth gave a silent thanks as their group crested a hill and saw a bustling military camp below them. He had been wondering whether or not Grobnar was leading them right, but he had been and now they had arrived. He quickened his pace till he was almost running down the hill, the others scrambling to keep up. Gareth saw a man pacing back and forth in front of a group of soldiers, barking out orders, and headed straight for them.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if-" he began.

"Don't have time to talk lad, speak to the Commander," the soldier pointed towards the far end of the camp.

Gareth looked in that direction and saw a dwarf speaking to another soldier. Remembering that Darmon had said that Callum was a dwarf, and seeing the blue tunic of the Neverwinter Nine, he correctly assumed that the dwarf was the Commander. Heading towards the dwarf, he kept looking about the camp, searching for a familiar face but not seeing it. This caused his hope to die a little, for nowhere could he see Webb. As he reached the Commander, he heard Callum berating the officer about there being plenty of stone available. Any other day, he might have found the dwarf amusing, but he was too concerned with getting answers to be amused. As the officer took his leave, the dwarf turned to face them as they approached.

"Who in the blazes are you?" Callum growled.

"My name is Gareth Tanner and you must be Commander Callum," Gareth bowed slightly in respect.

"That's right. What are you doing here?" the dwarf barked and then paused. "Wait a minute, I got word that Brelaina was sending someone out here. That must be you."

"Yes, I am here to find out what happened to the Waterdeep Emissary," Gareth nodded and then hurried on. "But, I'm also looking for someone and was told he might have been assigned to you. His name is Webb Mossfeld and he is a member of the Greycloaks."

Callum frowned, wondering at the desperation he saw in the kid's eyes, but also annoyed at the kid bringing up something irrelevant to his current problems. "You can't expect me to know the name of every Greycloak that comes under my command. I'm a very busy man and don't have time to keep track of such things," he growled.

"Sir, I know the name," the officer with him spoke up when he saw the boy's face fall. "He was part of that patrol that got attacked by orcs a while back."

"He was?" Callum looked at his man and then sighed heavily before turning back to the group.

Gareth felt his heart begin to beat faster as the two men looked at him sadly. "Is he dead?" he asked, unable to keep his voice from shaking a little.

"It was a six man patrol, but we only found four bodies," the officer said quietly. "Seargent Mossfeld wasn't among them, but we have no idea what happened to him and the other man. We believe the orcs took them, but have no clue as to where or why."

"So he could still be alive then," Gareth breathed out, hope rising anew within him.

"I highly doubt it," Callum shook his head. "To put it bluntly, if the orcs took him then it was most likely so they could torture him for information about our movements and activities. Orcs don't show pity or mercy to their enemies. Sorry kid." He found himself unable to maintain eye contact when the boy's eyes filled with tears and the light in them seemed to die out.

"But, he could have- maybe- it's possible-" Gareth stammered, refusing to accept what they were telling him as truth.

"Lad, I know much about orcs," Khelgar said softly, placing a hand on Gareth's back in comfort. "What he says is true, but-"

Warning horns suddenly began blowing, cutting off further conversation as everyone turned to see what was happening. From the far northern end of the camp a large group of orcs came charging in, howling and snarling. Callum barked orders as he unslung his great axe and prepared to face the charge. As the others around him sprang into action, Gareth stood immobile staring at the orcs. He felt an anger start to build in him and he embraced it. These creatures were responsible for Webb's death and he would avenge his love. Without a sound, he moved, channeling his rage to fuel his chi and he lunged full throttle into the fray. Moving with a speed seldom seen, he mowed down opponent after oppenent, laughing as he smashed skulls, broke limbs and gutted bodies with his bare hands. The fury of his attack was such that it terrified those orcs that as yet had not entered the battle and they quickly retreated. Better to live and tell their leader of this new threat.

As the sounds of battle receded, so did Gareth's rage and he staggered and then fell to his knees in the bloody dirt. He looked around and saw his friends all staring at him in shock and awe. Looking down at his hands, he saw how much blood was on them and on his clothes. He looked around at the numerous bodies and realized that he was the cause of such destruction. The enormity of what he did overwhelmed him and his vision began to blur. As he passed into unconciousness, his last thought was that he had avenged Webb.

Khelgar stared aghast at what the boy had done. "Never have I seen anything like this, never," he whispered.

"I had heard stories about the monks and what they were capable of but this-," Callum waived his hand around.

"Never mind staring at the dead, Gareth needs help," Neeshka snapped from her position at his side. She had hesitated only briefly before wading through the dead bodies to her friend's side. "I can't wake him," she said as the others came near.

With a grimace of distaste, Elanee knelt beside Gareth and placed a hand on his chest, peering closely into the boy's face. "He breaths, I believe he is simply in shock. We should set up a tent and get him inside it and keep him warm. I am afraid that we will have to wait for him to come around on his own."

"You can set up a tent over to the right behind that hut," Callum pointed to a space away from the main camp and sheltered by a rock wall. "There is much still to discuss so get me as soon as he has recovered sufficiently to talk."

"Yes sir, we will sir," Grobnar saluted enthusiastically, the only member of the group seemingly unfazed by what had recently occurred.

"Grobnar, you and Elanee grab the gear and get set up," Khelgar barked. "Me and Neeshka will carry him over." After they had hurried off, he looked around to make sure no one was near and then turned to the tiefling. "Ye know what brought this on, dontcha?"

"Webb's death at the hands of orcs," Neeshka nodded, having figured that out already. "Why do you ask?"

"No one else knows about him, you know, about his feelings for Webb," Khelgar said as quietly as possible. "There's gonna be questions and he ain't gonna answer them. So we need to think up somethin' to tell the others."

"I'll think of something, I'm good at making things up," Neehska said and then turned and gripped Gareth's ankles.

Khelgar shook his head and then grabbed the boy's shoulders and together they got him to the now set up tent. He hoped that by the time the kid awoke, that the two of them would have a good story ready to go. Nothing good would come of the others knowing the truth, at least not right at the moment.


	24. Aftermath

Chapter 24: Aftermath

Gareth slowly opened his eyes and took note of his surroundings. He was in a tent and inside his bedroll covered by a warm blanket. He immediately realized he had no clothes on. Sitting up, he looked down at his hands to find them clean. He frowned, trying to remember what happened, but failing.

"Neeshka and I got ya cleaned up kid," Khelgar said quietly. "Grobnar washed yer clothes, they're hangin' outside next to the fire."

"Khelgar, what happened?" Gareth looked over at the dwarf.

"Well, near as I can figure, ya went berserk," the dwarf cocked his head. "Know why ya went off like that?"

"It's all fuzzy," the boy shook his head and closed his eyes. "I remember Callum saying Webb was most likely taken by the orcs and then there was the attack. I remember being angry and wanting to hurt those beasts for what they did."

"Gareth, ya jumped into the fray and practically tore them orcs apart with yer bare hands," Khelgar hissed. "How can ya not remember? It scared the shit out of me and all the others. Now, everyone wants some answers."

"Shen told me that a monk trains to master his emotions," Gareth mused. "He said that anger especially was dangerous. I guess this is what he meant, but I don't recall any details."

"Well, what ya did scared the rest of the orcs into runnin' and Callum is asking questions," Khelgar said firmly. "Now, I know ye can't tell him everythin' but Neeshka and I have come up with a good enough explanation."

"You and Neeshka are the only ones who know about Webb," Gareth said, panicking a little. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"Don't get yer knickers in a bunch," Khelgar waived him off. "Neeshka is gonna spin a tale of two boys who grew up together, ya know, like brothers. Ain't no one gonna fault ya for avenging someone who's family."

"Thanks Khelgar," Gareth smiled at him.

"Eh, that's what friends are for kid," Khelgar chuckled in return. "Ya feeling up to facing the rest of them?" Seeing the kid nod, he stood up, "I'll leave ya to get dressed then."

Gareth watched him leave and then reached for his pack which was resting near his head. He dug out the extra pair of pants and tunic and put them on. Pulling on a thick pair of socks, he pulled on his boots and then took a deep breath. Time to face the music. Stepping out of the tent, he looked around and saw that Khelgar was now standing with Callum, Neeshka, and the rest of his companions. With his head held high, he went to join them.

"Well, good to see you up," Callum barked when the kid joined them. "I was just asking your friends here about what happened. Care to shed some light on it?"

"All I can tell you is that I was angry at the orcs for what they did," Gareth hedged.

"Angry? 'Twas more like you were enraged," Callum harrumphed. "That kind of behavior is dangerous to any company and-"

"Hold on just a minute!" Neeshka snapped. "You tell him that his best friend, someone he's been trying to find for months, is dead and you think he's just going to be calm and cool about?"

"I've lost friends and comrades before," Callum snapped back. "I've never let my emotions cloud my judgement."

"Is that right? Have you ever lost a brother?" Neeshka retorted. "Webb and Gareth grew up together. Webb's brothers treated him like shit and Gareth was an orphan that no one really wanted to give the time of day to. They became like family, brothers, to each other. If it was my brother who got killed, I'd be pretty damn angry myself."

"If it was my brother, nothing and no one would stop me from exacting revenge," Khelgar agreed, glaring at Callum.

"We came here under orders to find the Emissary," Gareth said calmly. "I have personal reasons for being here, but the emissary is our primary concern. Why don't you tell us what you know so we can get on our way."

Callum glared at them, but seeing that he wasn't likely to get any more out of them, decided to let the subject drop. "Okay, while you were resting, one of our scouts returned and reported that it appeared the orcs attacked the Emissary's guard. Normally the orcs don't go for well armed troops, but these did."

"Eh? Must have been a big group of them, " Khelgar scratched his head.

"The escort was killed to a man, but there was no sign of the Emissary, which can only mean the orcs took him," Callum continued.

"Orcs don't normally take prisoners, why the change?" Grobnar spoke up.

"More importantly, the attack was well coordinated, something the orcs aren't known for," Callum stated.

"That must mean the orcs have become organized," Elanee interjected. "Someone has managed to bring them together and get them to work together."

"There are many different clans of orcs in these mountains," Khelgar put forth. "Most of the time, they're too busy killin' each other to bother with anyone else."

"Organized orcs are not something I want to even think about," Callum shook his head. "That would mean even greater trouble for Neverwinter, and we already have enough problems as it is."

"So who would most likely be responsible for the attack?" Gareth asked.

"Well, I can think of two," Callum rubbed his chin. "The Bonegnashers are one clan that has the numbers, but it could also be Logram Eyegouger. Earlier reports told of many different orcs gathering under Logram's banner."

"So where do we find him?" Gareth asked, a hard edge coming to his voice.

"If you go after him, you'll be getting yourself into more trouble than you can handle," Callum warned. "Besides, we don't know where he's hiding. We've heard reports of some crazy man attacking Logram's forces, but haven't been able to make contact with him. This man would most likely know, if we can find him."

"Well, it's good to know someone is doing something," Gareth snorted, earning a glare from the commander.

"All he's doing is riling them up," Callum growled. "And before you go getting on your high horse, I'll remind you that I was ordered to hold the Well by Lord Nasher. Even if I had the men, which I don't, I wouldn't be stupid enough to send them after such a large group. That's the quickest way to get good men killed."

Gareth had the decency to be embarrassed and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I understand wanting revenge," Callum said a little more softly. "But you have to be smart about this. These orcs are organized and their plans of attack are on a par with any civilized military group. Taking them out will be no easy task, for anyone. If you go after them, you better damn well have a good plan or you'll end up dead, same as your friend."

"Anyway, we need to find where they are first right?" Neehska said with forced brightness.

Callum waived to his first officer to bring the map they had. Spreading it out, he showed it to Gareth. "See here, this path? We believe the majority of the orcs are holed up here somewhere. Like I said though, we haven't been able to get a handle on their exact location. The orcs have given the man attacking them a name, 'Katalmach', and he must know where to find Logram. If you're dead set on going after Logram, then I would start by looking for this man."

"Katalmach? That's not a name the orcs give lightly," Khelgar said, a touch of awe in his voice. "They use it to describe someone who attacks without reason or regard for his own safety. Makes the man unpredictable, but he's gotta have a big set of balls on him."

"We will find him and Logram and deal with the orcs," Gareth said firmly. "Let's get our stuff together and get going. We've wasted enough time talking."

"We have a merchant here in camp that can help with supplies if you need them," Callum offered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have many matters that require my attention. I wish you good luck and happy hunting." He finished and motioning to his officer, headed back towards the command tent.

As the others turned to begin getting ready, Khelgar held Gareth back. "Listen kid, just because Callum thinks the orcs took Webb, don't mean they did. If they did grab him, then yeah, he's most likely dead. But, he could be out there somewhere, hiding and waiting for someone to come get him. So, dontcha' give up on him, hear me?"

Gareth nodded, swallowing past a lump in his throat. "I hope you're right Khelgar. If he's dead, I don't know if I could forgive myself."

"No matter what, don't go thinkin' it's yer fault, cause it ain't," Khelgar said firmly. "Ya can't be takin' responsibility for things ya can't control."

"You sound like Darmon," Gareth smiled faintly. "He said much the same thing when Qara died."

"That's 'cause it's true," Khelgar nodded. "We're yer friends and friends tell each other the truth."

As the dwarf started heading towards the tent, Gareth reached out and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Khelgar, I just wanted to let you know how glad I am that we met. If it weren't for you and Neeshka, I probably would have gone insane by now. So, thanks, for being here for me, for being my friend."

Khelgar was surprised to feel tears start in his eyes at the boys words. "Eh, no need fer thanks. I'm glad we met too 'cause you've been a good friend as well." The dwarf suddenly laughed and took the boy by the arm. "C'mon, let's go teach them beasties a lesson afor I get maudlin or somethin', that's bad for me reputation."

Together, the packed up their things, the mood lightened considerably. After purchasing the necessary supplies, they headed out into the mountains. It wouldn't be easy or quick, but all the companions were determined to resolve the situation with the orcs, one way or another.


	25. The Paladin

Chapter 25: The Paladin

Elanee gazed steadily at Gareth as the monk and the dwarf discussed strategy to defeat the large group of orcs blocking their path through the mountains. They had already spent hours crawling through the Bonegnasher lair, inspecting every nook and crannie, searching for any sign of the missing Greycloaks. She was tired, but it was more than just a physical weariness. Gareth's behavior had taken a disturbing turn, one she was not comfortable with. She had tried reasoning with him, tried pleading for him to show mercy, but he would not heed her. And furthermore, Khelgar and Neeshka both started giving her a hard time, telling her to leave him alone. Even Grobnar seemed to not be bothered by what Gareth was doing, or the relentless pace he had been setting. She felt alone and unwanted and she wondered how long she could continue to travel with them. Sighing softly, she moved closer to listen in on the plans being made. She had no choice, however, but to stay with them until they returned to Neverwinter. She would not survive the journey back alone.

"There's quite a few of them and we're all tired," Gareth murmured. "We need to come up with a way to thin their numbers before we engage them."

"I have a couple of things that might help," Grobnar spoke up rather loudly.

"Shh! Keep yer voice down ya daft gnome," Khelgar growled.

"Sorry," Grobnar whispered. "Look, I have these two bottles filled with oil, highly flammable. If we can rig it with a fuse, we could just blow them up."

"We could probably tear some strips off something, an old shirt maybe," Gareth mused.

"Look, something's distracted them," Neeshka suddenly pointed out.

They watched as the orcs began to form up in battle formation facing away from them. Then they heard the clash of steel on steel and the sound of battle cries carrying on the wind. At the far side of the trail, they saw a small group of armed men battling the beasts. In the front leading the way was a tall, dark-haired man dressed in armor that was of finer quality than the others.

"Looks like we have unexpected help," Gareth chuckled. "Let's give them a hand."

Gareth and Khelgar charged the rear line of the orcs, while Grobnar and Neeshka unleashed a barrage of arrows on them. Elanee decided that she would sit this one out. If they did not want to listen to her or respect her, then she certainly was not going to help them unless given no other choice. Moving away, she found a large boulder and climbed onto it. Settling herself comfortably, she waited for the battle to be over. From what she could see, that would not be long.

As the last orc fell, Gareth turned to the group of soldiers they had been helping, mentally preparing himself for more fighting should they take offense at the interference. He didn't know who they were, but they were obviously not part of the forces Callum had brought. They seemed to be too experienced and disciplined for that. He waited silently as the man he guessed was their leader came forward.

"I thank you for the help, even though it was not expected," the man bowed slightly. "I am Casavir, and my men and I have been hunting these orcs for several days."

"Huh, seems like ya need better trackers if it took ya this long to catch up with 'em," Khelgar snorted.

"Khelgar," Gareth warned as the others murmured angrily at the insult.

"What? Just sayin' that-" the dwarf sputtered.

"You're being rude moss-breath," Neeshka told him. "Though it's the truth," she muttered under her breath.

"My apologies sir," Gareth turned his attention to the man in front of him. "I am Gareth, and I too have been hunting the orcs in these mountains."

"It seems we have similar goals," Casavir nodded, deciding to ignore the others. "I am curious as to why you are here. The Sword Mountains are very dangerous and your group looks to be ill-prepared for the battles you will encounter." He had assessed their armor and weapons and found them lacking compared to those of his own men.

"My teachers always taught that looks can deceive and that a book can't be judged by it's cover," Gareth said firmly. "Many a foe has lost his life making such wrong assumptions about myself and my companions."

"Indeed," Casavir nodded, his mouth quirking in amusement. The boy before him looked young, but his eyes hinted at more knowledge and wisdom than one twice his age. "I would still like to know why you are here. Those who have camped at the Well have never bothered to come up this far."

"I was sent by Neverwinter to find an Emissary from Waterdeep," Gareth replied. "It appears that a group of orcs attacked his escort and kidnapped him."

"I knew the orcs had gathered under Logram's banner, but I didn't know they had grown so bold as that," Casavir mused.

"You know where this Logram is then?" Gareth asked and saw him nod. "So, you're the one the orcs have named the 'Katalmach'."

"The orcs are superstitious creatures," Casavir shrugged. "If it is Logram you seek, I can show you the way to his lair."

"How about you just tell us and we find it oursevles?" Neeshka asked, rubbing at her arms. "Paladins make my skin itch."

"In truth, we found the path quite by accident," Casavir shook his head. "Even if I told you where it was, you might miss it. I feel that time is of the essence and as such it makes more sense for me to show you the way." He hesitated and then decided to disclose the full reason. "I have taken an oath to free the Well and the people that live here from the threat of the orcs. In order to fulfill my oath, I must see with my own eyes the end of Logram and his clan."

"Well, if it's just him I ain't got a problem with it," Khelgar shrugged. "But, ya know that these paths are pretty narrow, not much room to move."

"I certainly don't want to keep a paladin from keeping his oath," Gareth said. "However, Khelgar is right in that too many people would create problems."

"My men will stay here under Katriona's command," Casavir told him. He quickly cut off the protests from Katriona and then turned back to Gareth. "I suggest making camp here for the night and setting out in the morning."

Gareth was about to protest when Elanee came forward. "Gareth, we have been fighting and moving with only a few short breaks for the past three days. I am exhausted, as is everyone else. You cannot let your personal quest cloud your reason. We need rest or we will fail in our task."

"Well, you should be well rested," Neeshka said waspishly. "After all, you sat on your ass and watched us do all the work in this last skirmish."

"What?" Khelgar roared, whirling to face the wood elf.

"Why would you do such a thing Elanee?" Gareth asked, his voice cold and hard.

"Because I told you I was exhausted and needed to rest, but you refused to listen to me," Elanee said, her own voice growing cold.

"Well, if ya weren't such a bleedin' heart wuss, always yappin' about being nice to everyone, maybe we might have listened more," Khelgar said scorfully.

"Next time then, perhaps you will pay more attention," Elanee sniffed.

"Not bloody likely bitch," Neeshka snapped.

"Enough!" Gareth raised his hand. "Since this particular venture is too much for you Elanee, then you shall remain behind with Casavir's men."

"That is not fair of you," Elanee protested in shock. "Just because I said I was tired-"

"Not because you were tired," Gareth said harshly. "Because you sat back and watched. Regardless of your reason for it, it means I can't trust that you won't pull a similar stunt in the future. I won't take someone so unreliable into the lion's den. Get your gear and go join Katriona."

Casavir watched in silence as the druid did as ordered and then turned to Gareth. "I believe there was more to her reasoning than just being tired. Obviously her presence has been causing a rift in your group. Regardless, you made the correct decision to leave her behind."

"Khelgar, Neeshka, Grobnar, get the camp set up," Gareth ordered and then turned away motioning for Casavir to follow him. He walked back towards the lower path they had come up earlier. He wasn't sure how Casavir was going to react to what he had to tell him and didn't want the others to stick their noses in it.

"I felt that you should know a couple of things before we left," Gareth told him as he came to a stop and faced him. "You may not want to accompany us after you hear what I have to say."

"While I understand that a leader cannot always tell those who follow him everything," Casavir began, "I am puzzled as to why you feel the need to keep our conversation private from your companions."

"They know what I am about to tell you, but they can get a little ornery in my defense," Gareth smiled slightly. "I just don't want them to influence you in any way."

"Very well," Casavir nodded.

"I know from your shield that you are a paladin of Tyr, the God of Justice," Gareth continued. "One of the basic tenets of your faith is the one that says you should always deal fairly and justly with everyone, including your enemies. The problem is that I have another, more personal, reason for hunting these orcs. I am looking for someone that I hold dear to my heart and the answer lies with the orcs. I have not been either kind or just in my dealings with them thus far. It has been a bone of contention between myself and Elanee. I suspect that is the real reason she sat out that last battle. A childish reaction, yes, but one I can understand. It doesn't mean that I will tolerate her behavior, either now or in the future."

"She doesn't approve of what you have been doing," Casavir nodded his understanding. "You believe that I will cause similar problems if I accompany you."

"I'm afraid that it will happen, yes," Gareth sighed. "My, friend, Webb Mossfeld is missing and presumed dead." He swallowed hard to keep back the tears he could feel welling up. "He was part of a patrol that was attacked by a group of orcs. Callum said only four bodies were found and said that most likely Webb and the other soldier were taken prisoner."

"If they were taken prisoner then they were most likely tortured and killed," Casavir said softly. "But you don't know for sure that is so."

"Khelgar said that they were missing, but that didn't mean they were dead," Gareth nodded. "I have to find Webb, I have to find out what happened to him. The orcs know what happened and I will not rest until I find out the truth. To that end, I have used every means necessary to force an answer out of every orc I have caught. So far, I have come up empty handed."

"What is the problem Elanee has with you?" Casavir said in confusion.

"I swore a silent oath to see to it that every orc in these mountains that I came upon would die," Gareth whispered. "I am here to seek vengeance on all the orcs for Webb's sake."

"But you don't know that he is dead, how can you seek vengeance?" Casavir said, aghast at the notion.

"I don't care! I will see them all dead," Gareth snapped. "If you are going to have a problem with that, then it would be best if you stayed behind." He saw the paladin hesitating. "You know as much about the orcs as I do. Do you really think that the people who live here will be safe from them unless we kill every last one of them? Because if you do then you are setting yourself up to fail in your oath."

"The only way to truly secure the area is to kill Logram and his clan," Casavir said after a long silence. "I do not, however, approve of using torture on any creature. A clean death is the only honorable way. As long as we can agree on that, then I will say nothing more on the subject, regardless of what you do. I too, have a more personal reason to be here, one which we don't have time to discuss now."

"Agreed," Gareth nodded. "If I capture an orc and they can't or won't answer my questions, then I will kill them quickly."

"Well, you know, orcs are extremely tough and stubborn, torture is a poor method to use on them," Grobnar piped up, startling the two men.

"This was supposed to be a private conversation Grobnar," Gareth growled angrily.

"I know, but the atmosphere in camp was way too depressing so I wandered away," the gnome shrugged, unfazed at their reaction. "I didn't intentionally eavesdrop on you. In fact, I only heard the end there and figured you could use some unbiased input."

Casavir nodded, "What do you wish to say then?"

"I have travelled far and wide and read many books and scrolls," Grobnar continued. "I know for a fact that orcs respond to a show of strength and to them, torture is a method used by weak humans. Therefore, a quick, certain death at your hands is likely to make them far more cooperative than not. It would show them that you have the strength to kill those who oppose you, which in turn gives you greater stature in their eyes."

"And you're just remembering all this now?" Gareth asked, nonplussed.

"Well, there's lots of stuff whirling around up here," Grobnar tapped his skull. "I can't always recall things right off the bat. It's a character flaw, in the opinion of others, that every gnome has. It annoys most people which is why so few are willing to travel with a gnome."

"Thank you for sharing Grobnar," Gareth smiled down at him before turning to Casavir. "I have told you what I felt you needed to know at this time. If we are agreed and there is nothing more to say, then I suggest we return to camp and get some sleep."

"For now, this will suffice, lead on," Casavir waived for them to proceed him. As he followed them back, he couldn't help but get the feeling that Gareth's feelings ran deeper than simple friendship for Webb. But, seeing as how neither of them trusted the other yet, he was content to wait and watch. The answers would come in time.


	26. Logram's End

Chapter 26: Logram's End

Gareth led their small group down the long tunnel, moving cautiously and quietly. So far, they had seen many orcs, but no sign of either Logram or the Emissary. None of the orcs questioned had been able to tell him anything about Webb or the other missing Greycloak. From what they did say, it had been determined that Logram was not too far ahead of them. Casavir had warned them that Logram would have his most able and trusted cohorts around him and that the battle would be extremely difficult. Gareth had wanted to press onward, but the others had all argued against that and so they had camped for almost twelve hours. He knew that it was the right decision, but it didn't make it any easier for him, for he felt that time was running out. He hadn't dreamt of Webb for the past two days, something that Khelgar and Neeshka had noticed and commented on. He feared that they were already too late, but he refused to give in to that fear. Webb had to be alive and he would find him.

"I see something flickering ahead, might be fire," Neeshka whispered as she rejoined them. She had taken to scouting ahead, being very good at spotting traps and such that seemed to be everywhere in the caves.

"Ya know, I never woulda thought I'd say it, but it's nice havin' a thief aroun'," Khelgar chuckled.

"Hey! I only stole because I had no other options," Neeshka retorted, her tail twitching in agitation.

"Keep it down!" Gareth hissed. "Now's not the time or the place for this discussion."

"We must assume that Logram is not far from here and we must prepare accordingly," Casavir reminded them. He too had been uncomfortable with the presence of the tiefling, but he hadn't voiced his opinion that someone like her was not to be trusted. Instead, he had silently observed the creature and found to his surprise that she was nothing like the stories he had heard. Yes, she was a thief, and yes she had demon blood, but he could also see that she was loyal and generous. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Gareth's influence and this raised his opinion of the young monk.

"Alrighty then, let's come up with a plan," Khelgar nodded and they set about doing just that. Once everyone was agreed and prepared, they continued onward and soon the tunnel opened into a very large cavern. At the far end, they saw several orcs and standing right in the middle was the one they had come for.

"So, you're the ones that have been causing me so much trouble," the big orc growled out, surprising them with how intelligent and articulate he was.

"We have come to put a stop to your raids Logram," Casavir said firmly, hiding his surprise. He now understood why so many had flocked to Logram's banner. "You sent the tribes against the people of the well and we will not let that go unpunished."

"Ha, ha, ha, so you're the great Katalmach," Logram sneered. "I see nothing to make others fear you so much."

"Uh, he doesn't sound like any orc I've ever heard tell of," Grobnar whispered uneasily.

"Yeah, sounds like he's got a brain," Neeshka murmured, her tail twitching with nervousness.

"That's not good, makes him unpredictable," Khelgar put his two bits in.

Gareth had been quiet so far, but finally couldn't wait any longer. "Where are the Greycloaks, and the Emissary, that you captured?" he asked harshly.

Logram turned to him and quietly assessed him for a while. On first impression the boy looked harmless, but something in the eyes said differently. He knew in his gut that others had underestimated the kid, but not him. "We don't take any of the Greycloaks, they're useless to us. As for the Emissary, you'll not live long enough to see him," he sneered.

"Orcs attacked a six man patrol, but only four bodies were found," Gareth snapped, anger surging through him. "Where are they?"

"Food for bugbears or goblins, probably," Logram guffawed. "As I said, we have no need of Greycloaks as prisoners." He turned his attention back to the paladin and continued their interrupted conversation. "You will die here Katalmach and all will know that I am the true ruler of these mountains."

"Your time is finished Logram," Casavir growled, tightening his grip on his hammer. Behind him, he heard the others readying their weapons, having realized that the time for talking was done.

With a roar of rage, the orcs with Logram charged forth as the one shaman amongst them began casting spells. Grobnar darted behind a rock and began to cast his own spells to help protect his comrades. As he did, he saw that Gareth was just standing there like he was in shock and unaware of what was happening. Before he could come up with a way to get their leader into the fight, he saw Khelgar rushing over to him.

"Lad, snap out of it, we're gettin' our asses handed to us!" the dwarf roared and smacked the kid upside the head.

Gareth yelped and whirled to glare at the dwarf only to realize that everyone was fighting. He saw a ball of fire explode against the ground and heard Neeshka squeal in fear and pain. Moving quickly, he darted around the main battle and scanned the area, quickly spotting the shaman hiding in a dark alcove. Taking a deep breath, he channeled his energy and rushed the orc. It took him no time at all to kill the shaman and he turned back into the heart of the battle. He moved easily around the heavily armored orcs and soon lost all track of time as he allowed his instincts to take over.

When the sounds of fighting stopped, Casavir looked around and spotted Logram lying in the middle of his men. As he went and stood over the orc, he felt Gareth slip up silently beside him. Tensing, he prepared himself to intervene should the young monk decide to exact revenge, but to his surprise Gareth merely spit upon Logram and then walked away. Looking down, he saw Logram watching him, his breath wheezing and blood trickling out of his mouth.

"You have defeated me," Logram coughed out, along with fresh blood. "But, it's not over for you, not yet. I take comfort in the knowledge that soon you and Neverwinter will be brought to heel by..," he coughed harshly again and fell silent.

"What are you talking about?" Casavir demanded as he knelt by the orc. Seeing the eyes open and fixed he realized that Logram had died and taken his secrets with him.

Sighing, he stood up and looked about to see how his companions fared. Grobnar was busy attending to Neeshka and Khelgar was holding a piece of cloth to his forehead. Walking over he knelt down next to the dwarf, "Let me see."

"Eh, one o' them beasts got in a lucky shot," Khelgar waived him off.

"Lucky or not, there is a pretty deep gash here," Casavir said firmly and placed his hands over the wound. Closing his eyes, he summoned forth a healing spell. When he finished, he took a clean bandage out of his pack and folding it, placed it over the wound before wrapping another strip and tying it off. "I have managed to close the wound most of the way, but it will take a couple of days for it to heal fully so leave the bandage on."

"Damn it! I just got these boots too," Neeshka cried, looking at the round burn hole in the calf of her right boot. She had taken it off so that Grobnar could apply a poultice to the skin where the fireball had just brushed her.

"Well, at least you only have a mild burn," Grobnar said cheerfully. "Good thing you're quick on your feet."

"How is she?" Casavir asked as he came over.

"Nothing a new pair of boots won't fix," Neeshka scowled. "Don't have any with us as they're not exactly the easiest thing to carry." Shrugging, she pulled her boot back on and then tied it loosely in place, hissing as it rubbed the bandage. "Well, at least I'll be able to walk," she sighed as she got to her feet.

"Well, take a look 'round, might find somethin' amongst the corpses," Khelgar waived his hand at the carnage in front of them.

"Hey, where's Gareth?" Grobnar cried, suddenly noticing that the monk was not with them.

"He's gotta be somewhere near," Khelgar muttered and then set off to look, hearing the others doing the same. It was Neeshka who found him sitting against a far back wall of the cavern.

"Gareth? You okay?" the tiefling asked softly, a frown marring her face as she saw him sitting knees up with his head buried in his arms.

"Leave me alone," Gareth mumbled, trying to stifle his sobs. He had come so far, tried so hard, and had nothing to show for it. Logram's words ran through his head over and over again, taunting him with the knowledge that Webb was dead and he was on a fool's errand.

"Ah, there ya are kid," Khelgar said in relief as he joined them.

"I said leave me alone," Gareth shouted, jumping to his feet and turning away.

The two quickly backed off and then stood watching their friend as he disappeared into a small alcove. Casavir came up and joined them, frowning at the young man's behavior. "I will try to talk to him," he told them. "Why don't you see about setting up camp for us." He waited until they left before following Gareth. Without a word, he sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall opposite the monk.

Gareth knew he was there, but refused to look up. He didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want them to pity him or try to comfort him. He figured if he said nothing, then Casavir would eventually leave. He was surprised therefore, that after sitting silently for several minutes, the paladin began to talk, telling him the story of how he came to be in the Sword Mountains in the first place. The tale was full of doubt and regret and sorrow and took some time to tell. "Why did you tell me that?" he asked when Casavir finally fell silent.

"Because you needed to hear that you are not alone in feeling doubt about the path you are on," he replied simply. "Even if Logram was telling the truth, it doesn't automatically mean that Webb is dead. It merely means that he is not here and that the orcs have no knowledge of his whereabouts. I had doubts many times over if coming here to free the Well from the orcs was the best path for me to take. However, after all these months of fighting, after all the questions and doubts, I have finally accomplished what I set out to do, and I feel better for having done so. I prevailed because I did not give up and neither should you."

Gareth sighed and leaning back, closed his eyes, feeling a wave of weariness wash over him. "It was a dream, nightmare really, that made me leave the monastery and come to Neverwinter. I knew that Webb was in trouble and that he needed me. After getting caught up in the tasks Brelaina set for me, I stopped having the dream. However, as soon as I started out for Old Owl Well, the dream came back with a vengeance. It's plagued me every single night for the past month, except for the last couple of nights."

"I see," Casavir said, mulling over what he had been told. "You think that because the dream has stopped that Webb is dead, don't you?" He saw the boy nod and frowned. "I was taught by the priests that dreams are not always to be relied upon. Sometimes they can be promptings from the gods to lead us along a certain path. Other times, they are merely the result of any fears or guilt that we may have. I was also taught not to read to much into them, for neither the frequency nor lack of dreams meant much in the grand scheme of our lives. Based on that, one could make the argument that the dreams have stopped because you are close to what you seek or because Webb is now safe from further harm."

"You really think so?" Gareth asked, hope once more beginning to kindle in his heart.

"Maybe, maybe not," Casavir shrugged, "but giving up certainly is not the way to find the answers. Only by pressing on in the face of doubt and fear can we do that, and ultimately, find peace."

They sat in silence for a while longer before Gareth finally got to his feet. "Thank you," he said simply.

"You're welcome," Casavir replied as he also got to his feet. "Shall we see about supper and some rest?" he motioned towards the campfire the others had set up. He saw the boy nod and followed him back to the others. It was times like this that he felt his age and wondered yet again about the strange twists the path of his life had taken. He had come seeking absolution and perhaps he would find it amongst this unlikely and motley group of adventurers. He smiled slightly as he thought that this could turn out to be the stuff that legends are made of. Maybe he should see about writing down all that he had seen and experienced these past few months. If nothing else, it would certainly make for a good teaching tool for aspiring paladins, monks, and preists. Pushing these thoughts away, he joined in the discussion of what their next course of action should be. After all, they still had not found the Waterdeep Emissary and thus could not leave just yet. The battles were not over.


	27. End Of The Line

Chapter 27: End of The Line

They were following a narrow, downward tunnel that Neeshka had found behind a locked and trapped door at the very back of Logram's lair. Neeshka, as always, was on point, her demon blood enabling her to see better than anyone else, and Casavir took up the rear guard right behind Khelgar. Grobnar was in the middle right behind Gareth, an arrangement that enabled them to make sure the gnome didn't wander off as he was often wont to do. Gareth had been growing more and more uneasy the farther along they went. He felt as if someone was watching them, that something sinister was going to pop out at them any moment. Glancing back, he saw that none of the others seemed to sense it and he began to wonder if he was finally losing his mind. He saw Neeshka suddenly stop and held up his hand to halt the rest of the party.

"Okay, there is a door here that is trapped, so stay back," the tiefling cautioned. There was always a chance that she would be unsuccessfull at disarming the trap. While she felt confident in her ability to avoid getting hurt, she didn't think the others would be so lucky.

Gareth stared at the door, his sense of impending doom getting stronger. He felt sick to his stomach and leaned back against the wall of the tunnel, closing his eyes and willing the feelings to go away without success. He felt weak and shaky, not exactly the brave and fearless leader that the others had come to see him as. His teachers would say that only a fool felt no fear, but this went beyond that, way beyond that. He started as Neeshka poked him in the arm.

"Hey, you okay? You're looking kinda pale and sickly," she said in concern.

"I don't know," Gareth shook his head. "It's like..there's something here, a darkness or something that makes my skin crawl."

Casavir joined them, his eyes locked on the door ahead, "I can sense undead somewhere ahead of us, but that is all." He turned back to gaze steadily at the monk. "Can you describe what it is that you are sensing? It might be helpful to us as we continue on."

"You all know about my dream, right?" Gareth saw them nod. "Well, what I'm sensing feels very much like what is in that dream."

Khelgar narrowed his eyes, "Don't know as if I like the sound of that."

"Are you sure you're not just tired or something?" Neeshka asked, her voice trembling slightly. "Uh, maybe we shouldn't go this way?"

"There is no other way for us other than going back," Casavir said quietly. "That would mean abandoning the search for the Emissary."

"We have to keep going," Gareth pushed off from the wall and drew a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders, he approached the door and opened it. Peering through, he saw a set of steps leading down at the end of which he could see what looked to be torch light. Slowly he moved forward, the others close behind. The feeling of something evil waiting for them grew stronger and he resisted the impulse to turn tail and run. Reaching the bottom, he saw the opening to a cavern and cautiously stepped through. He had only gone a couple of feet before he drew up sharply.

"Oh Gods!" Neeshka squealed, her eyes wide in horror. She heard the others react similarly at the scene before them.

Casavir moved slowly, staring around as if unable to believe his own eyes. The bodies of men and women were piled carelessly around the cavern. "I know some of these people, I fought alongside them. They were killed on the field of battle, but their bodies were never found."

"Who would do something like this?" Grobnar asked quietly, the gruesome scene dampening even his spirits.

"Uh, I don't like this," Neeshka said shakily. "I have no problem looting crypts and stuff, but this just feels wrong. We should leave, now."

Grobnar, his curiosity overcoming his uneasiness, moved forward and began looking over the different bodies. "There are men and women, all wearing different kinds of armor, and they're all human by the looks of it." He continued deeper into the cave and then saw something that shocked him. "OH NO!" he cried as he picked up a very distinctive cloak, holding it up for the others to see.

Gareth blinked once, twice and then stumbled forward, his eyes locked on the cloak, one just like all the soldiers in the Well had been wearing. He saw the gnome point silently towards where it had been found and taking a deep, steadying breath, he moved closer for a better look. The man the cloak belonged to was still face down and with trembling hands, Gareth rolled him over. With a sigh of relief, he realized that it was not Webb and staggered over to the far wall where he fell to his knees and promptly threw up.

Casavir moved forward and helped the young man to his feet, leading him over to a clear area and making him sit down and put his head between his knees. He kept a firm hand on the monk, but said nothing for a long time. "Will you be alright?" he finally asked.

Gareth looked up, met the paladin's eyes, and slowly nodded. "That cloak proves the orcs lied."

"Uh, maybe, maybe not," Khelgar said as he joined them. "This don't strike me as orc work, but they may be in league with someone else."

Everyone stood silently waiting for Gareth and looking around nervously. Finally, the monk got to his feet and looked at them. "We have to keep going," he said quietly and headed towards the back opening of the cavern, his gaze averted from the bodies.

"Well, hells, guess we don't have a choice," Neeshka muttered and hurried to get back on point.

They continued down the tunnel, their sense of unease growing. They explored every side path and behind every door. They encountered numerous undead, more than what one would expect to find outside a graveyard. They weren't particularly difficult to destroy, but their sheer numbers was unsettling. Gareth felt worse and worse the farther they walked, the darkness seeming to want to swallow him whole. They came to yet another open cavern and face to face with a strange looking priest. With a start, Gareth realized that he had seen a similar priest once before, back in Fort Locke. He also felt the same evil presence emanating from the priest as he'd felt in his dreams. He saw the priest was flanked by two young men in familiar robes. So distracted by all this that he totally missed the words passing between Casavir and the priest.

"Yes, all men's hearts hold shadows," Casavir was saying sharply. "That is between them and their gods. We are here because of the atrocities you have committed within these mountains."

"We will not allow you to continue," Gareth broke in sharply. "You will be destroyed here and now."

"So be it," the priest hissed and then began casting spells.

The group had never faced such a group of enemies such as these. They were all casting magic and only Casavir's and Grobnar's defensive spells prevented them all from being seriously hurt or killed before they could reach the three opponents. Gareth took on the priest, focusing his every thought and feeling on destroying the evil creature. This was the one behind the bodies in the cavern, the undead crawling everywhere, and most likely the one holding the Emissary. He prayed they were not too late. After what seemed like hours, their enemies lay dead, and he felt the air seem to lighten with their passing. Whatever shadow lay over them was gone.

"Hey, there's someone behind this door!" Neeshka called from the far left side. She was busily working on unlocking it and shoved the door open just as they all reached her. They peered inside and saw an older man huddled on a cot, his eyes wide in fright.

"I'm not with them, don't hurt me!" he cried out.

"We are here to help you," Gareth said soothingly, holding his hands palm out towards the man. "Are you the Waterdeep Emissary?"

"I am. Neverwinter sent you?" the emissary asked.

"Yes, to rescue you," Gareth nodded. "Do you know why they took you in the first place."

"I've had plenty of time to think on it," the man nodded. "I think they wanted to brain wash me, to turn me into a patsy. I suspect they wanted to use me as some sort of weapon against Neverwinter, although how they would do that I never really figured out." He looked around at the others and then back at Gareth. "I would really like to get out of here now."

"It's a long way back to the surface, are you physically up to it?" Casavir asked in concern.

"Oh, I'm certainly strong enough for that, they did keep me well fed," the emissary smiled. "However, I believe they have a different exit somewhere towards the back of this cavern. That's where they performed their tests," he finished, his expression one of distaste.

Gareth motioned Neeshka to lead the way and followed her with the emissary at his side. He wanted to keep an eye on the man they had fought so many enemies to find. The group moved silently, each lost in their own thoughts, and each tired from all the fighting they had done to get there. They finally emerged into yet another cavern that seemed to be a dead end.

"I'm going to check the walls," Neeshka said. "The exit might be hidden or something."

Grobnar was darting around checking out the various equipment, with Khelgar following to make sure the gnome stayed out of trouble. Casavir and the emissary were quietly talking about Waterdeep and Neverwinter and the relationship between the two cities. Gareth was leaning against one of the walls, waves of exhaustion making his body tremble. A sudden cry from Grobnar brought everyone running.

"Over here, over here, there's someone alive in this cage!" the gnome was jumping up and down excitedly.

Neeshka hurried forward and made short work of the lock. Gareth stepped inside and then stopped, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Slowly he moved forward, and stared down at the man lying on the rickety cot. "Webb?" He fell to his knees beside the cot and gently pushed the long hair back to reveal a face he thought he would never see again. Tears began to flow heavily down his face as he realized he had found the one he had been desperately seeking. "Webb, can you hear me?" he whispered, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. There was no response.

"He looks in bad shape kid," Khelgar said quietly, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But he's alive, alive," Gareth half sobbed, half laughed, smiling through his tears. "He's alive," he whispered again and then gather Webb to him and held on tight.


	28. Hard Truths

Chapter 28: Hard Truths

Casavir sat apart from the rest of the group, repairing some of their equipment and scowling. They were making very slow progress travelling back to the Well, and it did not sit well with him. It was all because of the soldier named Webb. The going was slow because of the travois the man lay on. He was heavy, and even though they took turns, they still had to stop every couple of hours. Each time they did, Gareth and Grobnar fussed over Webb, feeding him potions and talking to him as if he could hear them. Gareth also took the opportunity to channel some kind of healing magic into Webb, tiring himself in the process. All of their attempts were futile, for it was obvious that Webb was dying, at least to him at any rate. Whatever had been done to him had left him in a grave condition from which he would never be able to recover. It was highly doubtful Webb would even survive the trip back to Neverwinter for proper healing. He had tried to tell them all this, but they ignored him, brushing aside his concerns as if they were meaningless.

"Still sulking I see?" Neeshka asked as she stopped in front of him.

"I do not sulk," Casavir replied without looking up at her.

"So, you're just sitting here by yourself because you like to be alone," the tiefling stated flatly. "Don't think I haven't seen how you've been treating Gareth, like he had some kind of disease that was catching."

"What are you talking about?" the paladin finally looked up and locked his gaze on her. "If you mean I think he's holding on to false hope then.."

"No, it's more than that, although I don't think the situation is as hopeless as you think," Neeshka snapped, her tail twitching in agitation. "You've been distant ever since last night when Webb was finally conscious for a few minutes. I saw your face when Gareth kissed Webb, you were repulsed!"

"What he did is wrong, it's improper!" Casavir surged to his feet, glowering down on the tiefling.

"That's just church nonsense," Neeshka snarled, hands clenched into fists at her side. "Webb and Gareth have loved each other since they were boys. They have faced hatred, violence, and bigotry all their lives. It was so bad that Gareth was forced to leave his home and leave Webb behind. Yet, despite all those things working against them, their love has held true. What is so wrong about that? Just because they are two men, doesn't mean that their love is any less right or strong."

"But-," Casavir started.

"No buts!" Neeshka growled. "I wish that I had someone who loved me as much as they love each other. Someone that accepted me for who I am, not what I am, like Gareth does. You, you talk about faith and justice, but when you treat others like something less than pond scum, simply because they are different, then that makes you a hypocrite in my book."

"You don't understand," Casavir said coldly. "What they are, what they do, is unnatural."

"In your opinion," the tiefling snorted. "The way I see it, Gareth is a good, kind, and honest man. He looks out for his friends, accepts people for who they are, and deals fairly with all he meets. Being gay or straight has nothing to do with it. It's not even their choice. Just as I can't change the fact that I have demon blood, no matter how much I might wish otherwise, they can't change the way they are. If you can't deal with it, then I suggest you leave and take your prejudices with you."

Casavir glared at the tiefling as she walked away, angry at her condemnation of him. Who was she to tell him that he was wrong? He was about to gather up his things and leave, just as she asked, when another voice stopped him. He whirled around to see the emissary they had rescued watching him.

"She's right you know," the man said softly. "There is so much hate and bigotry in the world, that to see a couple who love each other so truely is a rare thing. What does it matter that they are two men? Does it make their love any less real? You had no problems with Gareth as a person before now."

"Things change, people change," Casavir retorted.

"No, Gareth is still the same person today as he was yesterday," the emissary shook his head. "It is you that has changed, that has allowed bigotry to settle in your heart and mind. And just for the record, the monks and priests of Tyr teach tolerance, not hate. You should think about that," he finished and turning around, headed back to the campfire.

Casavir said nothing, merely stared at him as he walked away. Looking around, he saw a rock and went and sat on it. He hadn't seen himself as a bigot or narrow minded before this. He had, after all, not asked that the tiefling leave the company, despite what he had heard about how untrustworthy they were. She had in fact proven to be quite loyal and helpful. Would he even be sitting here, his mission accomplished, if it hadn't been for Gareth and his companions? Probably not, and that right there gave him pause. He owed them for their help. The least he could do would be to try and accept what he now knew. He didn't know if he could, but he would try.

Gareth lay curled up next to Webb, praying silently for his love to open his eyes once more. Webb had only spoken a couple of words in the three days since they left those caves. He slipped in and out of conciousness and seemed to be barely holding on to life. Casavir had been acting strangely of late, glowering at him and Webb, and refusing to come anywhere near them. He had not expected that reaction from the paladin, even though it was one he had seen before, and it hurt. He didn't know if it was because Casavir disapproved of their relationship or if it was something else. He had spoken to Neeshka about it and she had said she would check into it. He lay his head down on his arm and closed his eyes. Just as he was starting to fall asleep, he felt Webb's hand tighten on his own.

"Webb?" he whispered, sitting up to lean over him. Joy filled his heart as Webb looked up at him with a clear gaze filled with love.

"You found me," Webb whispered. "I prayed that you would, but I had almost given up hope."

"You're safe now," Gareth soothed, laying a hand on Webb's brow. "We're on our way back to Neverwinter where we can get you help for your injuries."

"Don't know if I can make it," Webb gasped out, eyes closing as he grimaced in pain.

"Yes you can, you can make it," Gareth urged. "I have healing magic and Grobnar has some potions that are helping. You will make it and we'll be together and happy once more. Don't give up on me, please. Webb? Webb?" Getting no response, he looked and saw that Webb had slipped into unconciousness once more.

"How is he?" Neeshka asked as she crouched beside them.

"He awoke briefly, spoke to me," Gareth tried to sound hopeful, but failed miserably. "He said he didn't think he would make it. Back to Neverwinter that is."

"You found him and rescued him against all the odds," the tiefling said brightly. "You'll see him through this, just wait and see."

"Did you talk with Casavir?" Gareth changed the subject.

"Yes, and you were right about him," Neeshka said shortly.

"So, he can't stand to be around me now," Gareth scowled.

"Don't worry, I gave him a tongue lashing," Neeshka chuckled. "Would have given him more than that if he wasn't so much bigger than me. I also told him that if he really felt that way then he should just leave. We don't need the help of people with such narrow minds as his."

"Perhaps that would be for the best," Gareth nodded. "I have enough to worry about without that as well."

"Hey, don't you worry none about him. I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," Neeshka promised.

"Ya got that right," Khelgar harrumphed as he joined them. "Me and the fiendling here will take care of him. Just look after yer man there."

"I think the luckiest days of my life were when I met you two," Gareth smiled at them. "I don't know what I would do without your support and friendship."

"I'm the lucky one," Neeshka smirked. "It's not every day I meet someone who accepts me for who I am, you know."

"Get some sleep lad," the dwarf urged. "Yer gonna need yer strength. We'll keep watch tonight."

Gareth nodded and lay back down, curling himself around Webb once more. Hopefully everything would work out the way it should. And if Casavir decided to leave them, then so be it. With Neeshka, Khelgar and Grobnar as friends, he had more than enough support. Saying a final prayer to Lathander for Webb, he closed his eyes and slept a dreamless, easy sleep.


	29. Truce

Chapter 29: Truce

"You wished to speak with me?"

Casavir turned to face Gareth, schooling his features to hide his inner conflict. He didn't want to give the young monk any wrong ideas. "I am glad you came alone."

"Well, Neeshka was hard to convince," Gareth said warily.

Casavir took in the defensive stance and sighed inwardly, "A paladin would not attack anyone without provocation. You do realize this?"

"Given what you now know about me, who's to say if that isn't provocation enough," Gareth said, a slight note of bitterness coloring his words. "It wouldn't be the first time I was attacked because of it."

Deciding to let that statement go for now, he got right to the point. "Firstly, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. You proved yourself worthy of respect, and I haven't shown it to you. Also, you helped me with my task here, but whatever evil is at work is not confined to the Sword Mountains. Would you agree?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Gareth puzzled.

"It means that I have a duty to see what this evil is, and to end the threat to Neverwinter," the paladin turned away and stared of into the distance. "You never asked me how I came to be here, and tomorrow we will reach Old Owl Well. Callum is in command there and he knows me, knows of my history. You see, I once was in the service of Neverwinter and I turned my back on that city. Walked away and never looked back. Now, I will have to return."

"What does this have to do with me?" Gareth asked impatiently.

"I could try and discover the answers on my own, and most likely find my death in the process," Casavir turned to face the monk once more. "The more prudent course would be to join you."

"You made your feelings quite clear-"

"I'm not finished," Casavir held up a hand. "While I am not comfortable with the idea of you and Webb, I am willing to put my personal feelings aside in order to serve the greater good."

"Hah, if you can do that, then you're a better man than most," Gareth snorted.

"I am a practical man," Casavir shifted uncomfortably. "I have given a lot of thought to what the others have said, and I realize that my beliefs are in conflict with the ideals of the god I serve. I am only human after all. However, I can admit when I am wrong and move on."

"You admit you're wrong and yet my presence makes you uncomfortable," Gareth said. "You haven't met my eyes once during our conversation."

"I'm sorry, but, I've heard so many bad things about people like you," the paladin sighed. "Lifelong habits are not easily put aside."

"Let me guess," Gareth said, amusement now coloring his voice. "You've heard that gay men are unfaithful, don't know what love is, and are ready to jump in bed with any good looking guy that comes along." Seeing him flush and look away, he laughed. "Casavir, you've got a lot to learn. Let me put it this way, every time you see a beautiful woman, do you run up to her and ask her to your bed?"

"I would never do that!" Casavir shouted.

"Do you think that Khelgar, or Callum, or any other straight guy you know would do that?" Gareth asked and saw him shake his head. "Then why would you think I would behave that way towards you or anyone else? I have done nothing to merit such suspicion."

Casavir felt his face heat as he realized that Gareth had deduced the nature of his discomfort. The young man was very perceptive for his age. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No need to apologize," Gareth stopped him. He stared at the paladin in silence for a while. "There is an old saying, 'Actions speak louder than words', and the only way for you to learn differently is to be around gays and see that what you've have heard is not true of all of us, just as not all straight people are the same. I agree with you that the evil we found here is spreading, and I believe that I will need help to fight it. My chances would be better if I have a warrior of your experience and skill at my side. If you truly believe that you can travel comfortably with me, then I accept your help."

"I cannot promise not to react badly if, well, you know," Casavir hesitated.

"I understand, and I will try to keep that in mind," Gareth nodded. "I don't make a habit of displaying my affections so openly. The circumstances here are unique."

"If I had been seperated from someone I loved for so long, I would find it difficult to control my behavior as well," Casavir conceded.

"Then we have a truce," Gareth stated and held out his hand.

Casavir hesitated only slightly before reaching out and grasping the monk's hand in a firm shake. "Truce, and perhaps, with time, even more."

"We had better get back to the others before they send out a search party," Gareth said and turned to head back down.

Casavir slowly followed, his thoughts muddled and confused. It disturbed him that Gareth could more easily forgive than he himself could. A paladin was supposed to always act with honor and integrity, two things he had failed at the past few days. Did this make Gareth the better man? Maybe it did, he told himself, though he didn't like the idea. As he entered the camp, the others looked warily between him and Gareth.

"Casavir and I have had a talk and come to an agreement," Gareth said firmly. "He will be accompanying us back to Neverwinter, to help us with what is to come."

"Just like that," Neeshka snapped. "After the way he's treated you."

"Yes, and I want you to let the matter go," the monk moved to sit next to Webb.

"Lad, if yer sure, then I guess it's okay," Khelgar growled, shooting a glare at the paladin. "Just mind yerself or we'll have words."

"We need to eat and get some sleep," Gareth ordered and turned his attention to his love. "Webb? Wake up Webb," he shook him, trying to rouse him so medicine and nourishment could be given. It took several tries before he succeeded. Unfortunately, there was no recognition in Webb's eyes when they gazed on him. Hiding his worry, he smiled and held a cup to Webb's lips, "Drink this, it'll help."

Casavir frowned as he watched Gareth and Webb. For the past five days, the monk and his friends had been hovering over Webb, feeding him the gods knew what concoctions, and talking like everything was going to be okay. Experience had taught him differently, and he debated on whether or not to express his feelings on the matter.

"You're frowning, what tick's got up your ass now," Neeshka growled.

"Neeshka, be nice," Gareth warned gently as he came to the fire to grab his own dinner. Grobnar had already eaten and would sit with Webb for a while.

"You know, it's not just because you're gay that he's been in a pissy mood lately," the tiefling glared a challenge at the paladin. "He's been scowling since the day we found Webb."

"There's somethin' else botherin' ya," Khelgar piped up, also fixing the paladin with a hard stare.

"Casavir, if we're going to travel together, then you need to be open and honest about your feelings," Gareth said between mouthfuls of stew. "If there's ever going to be trust between us, you have to speak up."

Casavir chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset or offend the others more than necessary. "Whatever was done to Webb in that cave was severe. Evil magic was used over and over again. There's no telling what kind of damage was done. It seems to me that none of you want to face the possibility that Webb will not survive what was done to him."

"That's why we're taking him to Neverwinter," Neeshka rolled her eyes. "If evil magic was used, then good magic will help. But, if we don't do something now, then he won't make it that far. What's not to understand about that?"

"You can't say for certain that our efforts are futile," Gareth said quietly. "He's strong and he will make it, you'll see."

"None of us can even imagine what he's suffered," Casavir argued. "It may have been kinder to let him go in peace rather than suffer needlessly."

"So, yer saying let him die 'cause it'd be better for him?" Khelgar snapped. "Didn't figure ya for a quitter."

"You've said your piece and we've heard you out," Gareth told the paladin. "I don't agree with you, end of discussion."

"Fair enough," Casavir said somberly. "But I want you to think about this: Are you keeping him alive because it's what he wants, or because it's what you want?" He saw the others open their mouths to protest and held up his hand. "Don't answer that question now. Think on it and consider it carefully, and remember that we can't save everyone, no matter how much we might want to."

Gareth glared at the paladin and then got up without a word and went to Webb's side. Dismissing Grobnar, he lay down next to Webb and took his hand.

"Hey, I think he can make it too," the little gnome reassured him. "By nature gnomes are optimistic, but I really believe that he can be saved. The gods, they can do wonderful things, all we have to do is believe. Believe hard enough and dreams can come true."

Gareth smiled at the gnome, "Thanks Grobnar, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, happy to help," the gnome giggled and then moved back to the fire.

Gareth watched him go and then thought of what Casavir said. Was he doing the right thing? Webb hadn't been coherent long enough to ask him, but when he was, he always smiled and seemed to be glad to be alive. Webb wanted to live, period, end of story. They would make it, they had to.


	30. Glimmer of Hope

Chapter 30: Glimmer of Hope

Gareth waited anxiously outside the medical tent, eyes closed and a silent prayer on his lips. They had arrived in the greycloak encampment only an hour before, but to him it seemed like forever. Callum had immediately ordered that Webb be attended to, and then had tried to question him but he ignored the dwarf and hurried after Webb. That had pissed Callum off and the dwarf had dared to order him back. Fortunately, Casavir had stepped forward and taken the situation in hand. He could hear them behind him arguing, with Khelgar trying to play referee. He owed Casavir for that, because the paladin had told him ahead of time that Callum would give him a hard time about his abrupt leave taking of Neverwinter, despite the fact they had once been friends. The whole thing was too much for him to deal with right now, so he tuned their argument out and thought about other things.

"Well, they seem to be cooling down," Neeshka said as she joined him, jerking her head to indicate Casavir and the others. "I think Callum's finally been convinced to let the matter drop. Of course, having another dwarf swear to knock some sense into him with his fists had alot to do with that."

Gareth felt a smile curve his lips at the picture those words formed in his head. "I saw you skipping around camp. What were you about?"

"Skipping?" she squeaked. "Tiefling's don't skip, they just move very fast." She scowled as Gareth chuckled at that. "Anyway, I saw all of Casavir's men here

and figured Elanee would be around somewhere. I wanted to let her know we did just fine without her and her snobby, I'm too good for this attitude. I didn't see her and finally asked Katriona, that woman who was the paladin's right hand, about her. Turns out that she just up and took off one day. She didn't tell anyone she was going or where she was going."

"She probably went back to the Mere," Gareth frowned. "To be honest, I was getting tired of her telling me that I should be doing things differently but not putting forth any ideas on what I should be doing."

"I know, always whining about everything and acting superior," Neeshka snorted. "I say good riddance!"

Gareth heard heavy footsteps approach and turned to see Casavir walking towards him. The paladin's face was grim. Khelgar was right behind and looking like he had a sour taste in his mouth. "What's up?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now," Casavir murmured.

"Nothin', huh?" Khelgar snarled. "That pompous idiot tried tellin' us what we should be doing. I up and told him he could kiss my ass, that I didn't answer ta him or Neverwinter."

"I'll bet that went over well," Neeshka laughed heartily. "He's one of the Nine, they all think the sun shines off their asses."

"The Neverwinter Nine are the personal bodyguards of Lord Nasher," Casavir frowned. "They hold the highest positions of all those who serve Neverwinter. Only Lord Nasher can give them orders. Callum is a dwarf and being a member of the Nine is a high honor for him. He takes his position very seriously, which sometimes comes across as being overbearing. At heart, he is a good and decent person who would rather die than bring dishonor to himself, his clan, Lord Nasher, or Neverwinter."

"Neeshka, you have not met any of the Nine other than Callum," Gareth said quietly. "Your opinions come from rumors and heresay, not fact. Just like the commonly held, erroneous opinion, that all tieflings are backstabbing, lying, cheating thieves."

The tiefling looked down at her feet, an embarassed blush coloring her cheeks. "Sorry."

Gareth was about to say more when the tent flap opened and the cleric stepped out. "How is he?" he hurried forward.

"We've done what we can and he's in better shape than when you first arrived," the healer began. "However, this is some magic at work in his body that we've been unable to identify or treat. Whatever it is makes healing him fully impossible. The only chance he has is for you to get him to a temple in Neverwinter as quickly as possible."

"Yer sayin' he's gonna die?" Khelgar asked, disbelief coloring his voice. After all they'd gone through, it didn't seem possible that it could all end like this.

The cleric saw the anguish on the young monk's face and wished he could say differently. "There are powerful clerics and mages in Neverwinter. If they can't figure out what is wrong with him, then yes, he will die."

Gareth felt the tears prick his eyes and swallowed hard. He had hoped against hope and it looked like that hope was in vain. "Can I see him?" he whispered. At the cleric's nod, he went inside the tent.

Neeshka watched him go, silent tears falling down her cheeks, and then rounded on the cleric. "You said he has a chance right? As long as we can get him to Neverwinter."

"The trip to Neverwinter is nearly two weeks by foot," Casavir spoke up, his face a mask. "Would he last that long?"

"It is less time by horse and cart," a gruff voice interrupted. They all turned to see Callum standing there. "We have a special cart we use to transport wounded men, and I have a couple of horses that I can spare. Webb and Gareth can ride in the cart and there's room on the seat for two people. However, to make the best time possible, I recommend that only one other person goes with them, someone lightweight," he finished, eyeing Khelgar and Casavir sidelong.

"Grobnar can do it," Neeshka said firmly.

"I can? What can I do?" the little gnome came bounding over.

"You will drive the cart to Neverwinter," Casavir answered.

"Cart? We're taking a cart to Neverwinter?" Grobnar cocked his head.

"Ain't ya been listenin' ya daft gnome," Khelgar roared. "Webb needs to get to the city pronto and yer gonna drive him, him and Gareth."

"Oh, I see," Grobnar suddenly grinned and hopped around. "Yes, yes, I can do that, yes indeedy, I can."

Despite the grimness of the situation, they all couldn't help but smile at the cheerful gnome. Few things ever got him down or dampened his spirits. Once everyone had agreed to the plan, Callum went off with Casavir and Khelgar to make the arrangements. Neeshka excused herself and went to the tent flap. "Gareth, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gareth had been holding Webb's hand, trying to find the right words to say. Kissing his love's hand he excused himself, "I'll be right back." He went to the flap and opened it enough to see Neeshka. "What is it?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Callum is making arrangements for a fast cart and horses to take you and Webb to Neverwinter," Neeshka saw Gareth's eyes widen slightly. "Yeah, I know, surprised me too. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Anyway, you'll need someone to drive it, and seeing as how Grobnar is the smallest, he was chosen."

"When can we leave?" Gareth said breathlessly, hope rising in him once more.

"As soon as it's ready I imagine. I'll come get you when it is," the tiefling promised. "Go back to your guy and spend some quality time with him now that he's apparently coherent." She lowered the flap and hurried away.

Gareth turned with a smile to Webb, "Did you hear that? We're going to get you to Neverwinter and get you the help you need." He sat down again at Webb's side and took his hand, putting on a brave smile and forcing a cheerful tone into his voice.

Webb looked up at him and said softly, "Don't put on a brave face, I know how grim the situation is." He saw the tears begin to form in Gareth's eyes and pulled him down to wrap his arms around him. "Go ahead and cry Gareth, get it all out."

Gareth began to sob, all the frustration and worry pouring out with the tears. He held on tight, burying his face in Webb's neck. "I'm sorry, so sorry," he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Webb asked, softly stroking his hair.

"I should have come sooner," Gareth sobbed. "I let myself get distracted and you paid the price."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened is not your fault," Webb soothed.

Gareth pulled away and leaned up to look at him, "If I had got here sooner-"

"Listen to me," Webb said firmly. "You found me in time to save me from a slow, horrible, painful death. And there is still a chance, however slim, that I will beat this and live a long, full and happy life. But, the only ones to blame are those evil priests. They did this to me, not you. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for any of this, understand me?" Seeing him nod, he pulled him back down. "Now, tell me what you've been up to these past few months. We have alot of catching up to do."

Gareth waited for his tears to subside, then taking a deep breath, he began to tell him all that had happened over the last four months. They cried together for the loss of Amie during the attack on West Harbor. They laughed together over the tales of the antics of Khelgar and Neeshka. Finally, their talk dwindled to murmurs and then to silence as they both fell asleep, worn out from the events of the past couple of weeks.


	31. The Pact

Chapter 31: The Pact

"So what is the verdict?" Webb asked Sand, the wizard Gareth had brought to help the healers determine what was wrong with him.

Sand glanced between Webb and Gareth, who was sitting beside the bed and holding Webb's hand tightly. "Seeing as how I have only been able to make a cursory examination, I cannot give you a definitive answer yet. From what I have been able to scry, whatever magic those priests were using was necromancy at its darkest. I have no reference by which to tell what exactly it is. I can say for certain that it appears to breaking down your body from the inside, and it seems to be progressing from your feet upwards."

"Do you think you'll be able to reverse the spell, or whatever it is?" Gareth asked anxiously.

"I do not know," Sand shook his head. "I will need to run tests and experiments, and do a significant amount of research. I am dealing with a form of magic I have not encountered before." Seeing a protest forming on the boy's lips, he held up a hand, he guessed the next question. "Nor is there another wizard in the city who would know more than I of such things. However, the Cloaktower has the most extensive library of magic to be found anywhere in Neverwinter territory."

"I see," Webb said quietly. From what Gareth had told him of Sand, there was no one better equipped to help him, so he had to believe the elf. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"For now, the clerics are able to temporarily reverse the effects," Sand continued. "As they will have to treat you daily, and since exertion of any kind will adversely affect you, you will have to remain here, in bed, and wait."

"So I am to become an invalid," Webb said bitterly.

"Only until Sand finds the cure," Gareth hastened to reassure him. "He will be able to help you, I know it."

Webb saw Sand give Gareth a sidelong look and knew that the wizard was no where near as optimistic as his love. "Well, I guess I'll just catch up on my reading then," he said in as cheerful a voice as he could muster and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. Gods, the boy wore his emotions on his sleeve, he was so easy to read. "Go find me some interesting books, love," he said.

Sand waited until Gareth had hurried off before turning to the man in the bed. "You have something to say that you do not want him to hear."

"Very perceptive," Webb smiled faintly and got a slight smile in return. "I have no wish to spend the rest of my life like this. If you can't find a cure, and the only option is to be confined to a bed forever, I will refuse any and all treatment. Furthermore, I am giving you a time limit to do your tests and research. One week."

Sand said nothing at first as he pondered that demand. Finally, he nodded, "If I do not find a cure within a week, then most likely there is not one to be found. If you decide to refuse treatment, you will end up dying slowly and in pain."

"I don't intend to do that either," Webb said firmly. "It would kill Gareth to watch it and I _will not_ put him through that. Will you help me if the time comes?"

Sand weighed his options. If he was able to find a cure within the week, then the whole conversation could be forgotten. The problem with that line of thought was the nature of the magic he had to find a cure for. If what he suspected was true, then he had little hope of succeeding. But, despite his many decades of life, his time spent probing the depths of dark magic, he knew he was nowhere close to being an expert. There was a chance, slim, but it was there. If he failed, an idea that did not sit well with him, then Webb would be doomed to a half-life, to a life being taken care of, something a man like him would find intolerable to deal with. However, what he was being asked to do was assist a suicide if the time came. If Gareth ever found out, he would feel betrayed and would be very hurt. He liked the boy and hated to cause him anymore pain. He supposed he would just have to deal with that if it came to that.

"There are a couple of things that I can do," he finally said. "The first is brew a potion that would put your body into stasis, which would give us more time to find a solution. The second is to brew a potion that will ease you into a deep sleep, and from there into a coma and then death. It would be quick and painless."

"The first is no good," Webb shook his head. "Gareth is meant for great things. I can't tell you how I know this, but I do. He would feel obligated to look after me, which he can't do and handle his other responsibilities as well. If I can't be cured, it would be better for me and him that I not linger."

"He will not handle your dying that well either," Sand pointed out. "He loves you very deeply."

"I know he does, or he did," Webb sighed and then fixed a hard stare on the wizard. "What is Sir Darmon to Gareth?"

Only decades of training to hide his thoughts enabled Sand to keep his face an expressionless mask. "Why do you ask?" he countered.

"Darmon met us at the gates when we arrived," Webb said softly. "I saw the looks that passed between him and Gareth. I have been waiting for Gareth to bring up the subject, but all he does is talk about what we will do when I'm cured. He won't even entertain the thought that I won't survive this. I have watched him those times that Darmon came around. Gareth has feelings for the knight, don't deny it."

"They encountered each other on an assignment Gareth was doing for the watch," Sand began. "Gareth came to me shortly after with many questions. He had already told me all about how he came to Neverwinter. When he told me about his reaction to Darmon, he was confused and upset. He could not understand how he could love one man and be attracted to another."

"Gareth is naive in so many ways," Webb said with a soft smile. "He was sheltered and protected for most of his life."

"Yes, I gathered that," Sand said wryly. "Usually a young man does not reach that age without knowing all about sex and hormones. At any rate, we spent many hours discussing the subject, with much amusement on my part and embarassment on his."

"Is that all there is to it then?" Webb asked after the wizard had been silent for a while.

"You should know that if it was not for my interference then Gareth would probably have let the matter drop," Sand warned. "The tension was beginning to get to him and affect his mental and physical health. Being more of a man of the world, so to speak, you know that sometimes one must seek relief."

"You encouraged him then, to persue Darmon," Webb stated matter of factly.

"I told him that sex had absolutely nothing to do with love," San smirked as he recalled Gareth's reaction that day. "I compared it to any other bodily function: a means to an end. I explained that being in love with some did not mean you stopped being attracted to others. I knew Darmon and knew he could be trusted to be discrete. I told him to look at Darmon as a friend with benefits."

"But somewhere along the line it became more, didn't it?" Webb queried.

"Yes, and this caused no end of turmoil for Gareth," Sand sighed. "I have no doubt that he loves you, but his feelings for Darmon are more than that of friendship." He waited for the anger to burst forth from the man before him. He was shocked to see Webb smile.

"Does Darmon love Gareth?" Webb asked softly and saw the wizard nod. "Then, if the worst should come to pass, Gareth won't be alone."

"I want you to pray to your god, and every other god, that I do find the solution," Sand said firmly. "Gareth will still be devestated if you die. You will do as you are told and keep up the fight, for Gareth."

"I will do whatever is best for Gareth," Webb agreed.

Sand frowned, for that was not the answer he was looking for, but before he could argue further, Gareth returned. With a scowl, he turned and left, muttering under his breath about the stubborness of men. He moved quickly, for the clock was ticking and time worked against him.

"He looks grumpy," Gareth commented as he took his seat on the chair by the bed. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," Webb shrugged. "All I said was that he didn't seem as knowledgable as I'd heard."

"Oh gods, you didn't," Gareth said in mock horror, then laughed. "Don't you know you're not supposed to poke a wizard's vanity."

"Eh, what could he do to me that's worse than what I've been through," Webb said cheekily.

"Don't joke about that, please," Gareth ducked his head. He didn't like thinking about how close to death Webb had been and still was.

"Sorry love," Webb reached out and placed a hand to the side of Gareth's face. "But crying about it doesn't do any good."

"Still," Gareth took a deep breathe, "let's just go through these and see what interests you. I can always get others. Also, it's almost time for dinner, so I sent a messenger to Duncan to bring dinner for us. Sal's a good cook, and best of all, it's free."

"Never pass up a free meal," Webb laughed. "So you did learn a thing or two while I was gone." He was glad to see Gareth laugh, he'd done precious little of that the past couple of weeks. Reaching out he grabbed a couple of the books and began perusing them.

"When you're better, I'll go see if I can find that scholar Aldanon that Sand told me about," Gareth said.

"Listen Gareth," Webb looked up, a serious expression on his face. "From what you've told me, the shards are pretty important. Perhaps you shouldn't wait until I'm well again, as it might take quite some time."

Gareth studied him silently for a while. They had spent so much time apart, so much time had been wasted. He didn't want to get sidetracked again. But, he couldn't deny the truth of what Webb said. The shards were important. "I'll think about it," he hedged.

"Fair enough," Webb said casually, picking a couple of books and setting them on the small table on the other side of the bed. "Now, let's take a trip down memory lane while we wait for our dinner." He would keep nudging Gareth every chance he got, but for now, he let the matter go. They still had alot of things to talk about, before it was too late.


	32. Last Chance

Chapter 32: Last Chance

"You look troubled Sand," Gareth said. "Have you had no luck finding a solution?" He couldn't keep the worried tone from his voice and felt Webb squeeze his hand briefly.

"After long hours pouring over texts and books, I have found a potential one," the wizard replied. "However, I lack a key piece of information to test my theory. Getting that key piece is the problem."

"Why?" Webb asked.

"There is one book I know of that holds the key," Sand went on. "Unfortunately, the last time I saw it, the book was in one of the Hosttowers of Luskan."

"If you need that book, then I will go to Luskan and get it," Gareth said firmly.

"NO!" Webb shouted and sat up in alarm. This set off a coughing fit and it was a couple of minutes before he got it under control.

"Gareth, the streets of Luskan make the Docks District look like a walk in the park," Sand barked. "You would not stand a chance there. Furthermore, you are too valuable to risk on such an undertaking."

"I can't let you go Gareth," Webb shook his head. "If you died trying to save me, I couldn't live with myself. Promise me you won't go."

"Darmon and I are going, with Sand," Neeshka said as she strolled into the room, Darmon on her heels. "I know Luskan pretty well, and I'm good at getting into and out of tricky places without being seen."

"I've been to Luskan many times on missions for the Nine, I know my way around the city and can provide protection to them on the journey," Darmon told them.

Gareth felt as if a fist had punched him in the stomach. He realized then just how much he cared for Darmon. "Are you sure there's no other way Sand?"

"Without the book, I would only be guessing at a cure," the wizard said flatly. "That could prove as dangerous as not doing anything. We will go to Luskan, end of discussion." He turned and left, followed by Neeshka and, more slowly, Darmon.

Webb saw the worry on Gareth's face and tried to reassure him. "Listen, Sand is an extremely talented mage, and the Nine are reputed to be the best warriors in the realm. Neeskha seems very confident of her abilities and their chances of success. They'll be fine."

"I want to go with them, I should be going with them," Gareth said stubbornly.

"You can't, it's too dangerous," Webb said softly, lying back on the bed. "What you can do is put on a brave face and see them off."

"Okay, I'll do as you ask, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Gareth sulked.

Webb didn't say anything more, but simply kissed his hand and told him to go. He watched silently as Gareth left the room and then lay back and sighed heavily. If he had a choice in the matter, he wouldn't have anyone risking their life just to find him a cure. But he knew that Sand wouldn't let the matter be, not if a solution could be found. Tarmas had been that way, and he had been around more wizards since joining the Greycloaks, and he knew that failure was not an option for most of them. He said a silent prayer to Lathander for their safe return and then picked up one of the books beside his bed.

Gareth meanwhile had found Neeshka and the others in a corner room of the temple. He watched silently from the door for a while before speaking. "Thank you for doing this. I know how dangerous it's going to be. Don't take any unnecessary chances, and come back safe and sound."

"Hey, no worries," Neeshka laughed. "Getting out of tight spots is something I'm very good at. Besides, you're my best friend and what are friends for?"

"We will be in and out of Luskan quickly," Sand told him brusquely. "I am not doing this just for you and Webb, however. I suspect that whatever those priests were attempting to do was not a one time thing. If they are part of whatever the threat is to Neverwinter, then there may come a time when others will need similar treatment."

"That's what he told Lord Nasher to convince him to let us go on this quest," Darmon chuckled.

"The argument I made to Lord Nasher was valid, even if my reasons for going were more personal," Sand snapped irritably. "The presence of the shards, the strange planar creatures that attacked West Harbor, and those dark priests are all tied together somehow. Do not think that our present troubles are over, this is only just the beginning."

Neeshka had been observing the silent looks passing between Darmon and Gareth. Going over to Sand, she took his arm, "Come on wizard, I need your help to pick out supplies for our trip. You know, potions and stuff."

Sand, having also seen the two men looking at each other, rightly deduced the tiefling's true motive for leaving. "Yes, we must be prepared for anything."

After they had left, Darmon chuckled, "That was subtle, not!" He fell silent, staring at Gareth. It was the first time they had been alone together since the kid's return. "We haven't really had a chance to talk since you've been back."

"Why are you doing this Darmon?" Gareth asked, looking down at his feet. He had avoided Darmon because of his confusion over his feelings for the older man. He loved Webb, but seeing the knight again after so many weeks, he realized that he still had deep feelings for him.

"Because Sand asked me for help," Darmon answered.

Gareth looked up sharply, having caught a hint of something more in the knight's voice. For a brief instant he saw, in the man's eyes, some strong emotion before it was quickly masked. "Is there another reason?" he whispered.

Darmon recalled the old saying 'nothing ventured, nothing gained' and moved quickly to stand directly in front of Gareth. The kid backed up until his back hit the wall, and Darmon quickly pinned him in place. "Because I love you," he said softly. He felt the tremor that ran through Gareth's body and saw desire flare in his eyes.

Gareth almost blurted out the same words and then bit them back. Did he love Darmon? He desired him, that much was without doubt, but he still loved Webb. However, having Darmon so close, smelling his unique scent, was quickly driving rational thought from his head. "I-," he stopped and swallowed.

Darmon leaned down and captured the lips he had dreamed of for the past few weeks. He felt Gareth yield and his lips part, and he swooped in, devouring the kid's mouth. He moaned as he felt him press against him, his arousal quite evident. Desire flared hot within him and he quickly pushed the advantage. Holding Gareth in place with his body, his right hand fumbled with the lacings on Gareth's breeches, while his left loosened his own. Pushing the pants and underclothes down, he then lifted Gareth's legs and wrapped them about his waist. "Need you, want you, right now," he panted into the kid's neck.

Gareth was lost from the moment Darmon's lips caught his. He wanted him with a desperation he hadn't felt in a long time. He was vaguely aware that the knight had bared him and grasped his legs, the heat and desire in his body blinding him to all else. With one firm push, he felt Darmon thrust into him and he cried out in both pain and pleasure. "Yes," he moaned as Darmon began a steady rythym. Soon the pain had faded, leaving only intense pleasure.

Darmon held the kid tightly and began thrusting harder and faster, his breath coming in harsh pants. Gods, he felt so good, so tight, so hot. He could hear Gareth moaning and it made him double his efforts. He wanted Gareth to remember this moment, to think about him while he was gone. He felt his climax approaching and reached down to wrap a hand around the boy, wanting them to come together. He heard a scream as Gareth's release spilled over his hand, and moaned himself as he finally attained his own.

Gareth shuddered and held on tightly to Darmon. As he began to come down from the intense climactic high, he felt guilt sweeping in and with it tears. He lowered his head to Darmon's shoulder and held on tight as he cried.

Darmon started as he felt the tears and pulled away, lowering the kid's legs at the same time. As he felt the tears fall on his neck, he held Gareth tightly and stroked his head. "Shh, shh, easy now," he soothed. After some time had passed, he felt the sobs slow, and he gently pushed Gareth to lean against the wall. Silently, he pulled the kid's clothes back up and the fixed his own.

Gareth finally looked up and fixed his gaze on Darmon. He had to swallow several times before he could speak. "That was the most intense, wonderful-"

Darmon placed a finger on Gareth's lips, stilling his words. "Don't say anything right now. I know you at least feel desire for me, intense desire. You know that I love you and will be here for you as much as possible. But, neither of us know what the future holds. You're confused and scared, and now is not the time for rash promises."

"I think I love you, but I love Webb too, I think," Gareth said, his voice full of doubt.

"Listen to me carefully," Darmon placed his hands on the other's shoulders. "You need time to sort through your feelings. Right now, you're worried about Webb and whether he's going to die. You're worried about me and Neeshka and Sand, worried that we're not going to come back. I don't want you making any decisions while everything is so confused. You need time and space to figure things out, and I will give them to you. And whatever you decide, I will deal with it."

"I'm sorry," Gareth whispered.

"Don't be," Darmon wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "I walked into this with my eyes wide open. I never expected to fall in love, certainly. I will not hold you to any promises and I will make no demands upon your time. When you are ready, we'll talk again. Right now I have a mission to get on with and little time to spare."

"Stay safe," Gareth whispered.

"I'll try," Darmon smiled down at him. Stepping back, he took one last look and then turned away to continue packng his gear.

Gareth tried to find something to say, but failed. With one last look, he turned and left, heading back to Webb's room. Entering the room, he moved to the bed and saw that Webb had fallen asleep again. Sitting down in the chair, he took Webb's hand and held it. He didn't want to hurt either of these special men, but it was inevitable. Darmon was right, he needed to figure out his feelings. It wasn't fair to either of them to string them along. But how was he to do that?


	33. Shandra

Chapter 33: Shandra

Khelgar glared at the farmer girl as her complaints wafted to him on the breeze. This latest trip had been rather unexpected and certainly quite irritating. No Neehska, Gareth moody and sullen, and a woman who should be happy to have been rescued haranguing them at every opportunity. He looked back to the front where Gareth was walking by himself. The kid had hardly spoken two words to them that was anything other than an order or a question. Each night they camped, he had sat upon his bedroll staring up at the sky or off into the distance. Khelgar debated with himself whether or not to say anything, not sure if it would help matters any. Then again, it certainly couldn't make them much worse.

Casavir found the woman Shandra to be very trying to his patience. They had rescued her from the hands of those strange creatures, which according to Aldanon were called githyanki. It was unfortunate that her house had burned down, but it wasn't the fault of anyone in the group. Dealing with farmers and peasants was something he had always left to Katriona, so he found himself at a loss. He did his best to calm her and ease her fears, but she was proving difficult. Even Grobnar had been unable to distract the woman for long. It was unfortunate that the ship that had brought them to Highcliff from Neverwinter had sailed away after dropping them off, forcing them to walk back to the city. Gareth could probably solve the problem, but the young monk had been in a strange mood this whole journey.

Gareth realized that they would have to spend one more night on the road and began looking around for a good spot for camp. He had been furious to find there were no ships in Highcliff to carry them back. So much could have happened in his absence, and he cursed every minute he was away. Not only that, the woman had been nothing but a nagging, pain in the ass since they had saved her. It wasn't his fault that the first time they'd met her barn burned down, and it wasn't his fault that her house was burned down now, but that didn't stop her from whining and complaining. It was getting to the point where he had half a mind to just leave her to fend for herself, but he knew the paladin would not go for it. He finally spotted a good place and signaled to the rest of the group.

Once camp had been set and they had eaten supper, Khelgar got up and went over to where Gareth was once again sitting by himself staring off into nothing. "Kid, we gotta talk," he said firmly, plopping down in front of him.

Gareth looked up angrily and then sighed. Khelgar was his friend and obviously knew something was wrong and wasn't going to go away until he had his answers. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ya walk into the Flagon out of the blue, tell us yer going to Aldanon, and that we're to come with ya," the dwarf began. "Neeshka's gone and ya won't say where, yer barking orders like a damn drill sergeant, and it's beginning to annoy me. That Shandra woman is getting on everyone's nerves and yer not helping matters any with this attitude."

"Neeshka has gone with Sand and D-Darmon to Luskan," Gareth whispered.

"Luskan!" Khelgar shouted.

"Shh," the monk looked quickly back at the fire. "No one's supposed to know."

"Why?" the dwarf muttered.

Gareth explained about what Sand had learned. "Before he left, Darmon and me, we, uhm, were intimate."

Khelgar's eyes widened, "Oh."

"There's more," Gareth continued. "Darmon told me he loved me."

"Ouch, that complicates things," the dwarf grumbled. "What about Webb?"

Gareth sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "I love Webb, but I have deep feelings for Darmon. I've been so confused. I don't want to hurt either of them, but I can't see how it can be avoided."

Khelgar could hear the tears in the kid's voice and reached out a hand to place it on his shoulder. "Is that what's got ya so uptight and all?"

Gareth shook his head, "Webb and I had an argument. He yelled at me, told me to stop fussing over him. Told me I had a job to do that was more important than him and that he didn't need me. It hurt so much to hear him say those things."

"Okay, listen kid," Khelgar said sternly. "Ya gotta understand where Webb's coming from. From what ya told me about growing up, he was the one looking after and protecting ya. He's a battle hardened soldier who's come about as close to death as one can get. Now, yer roles are reversed and he's having a hard time dealing with it. I don't think he meant to hurt ya, he's just frustrated."

"I know that Khelgar, but I got the feeling it's more than that," Gareth sniffed, trying to get his emotions under control.

"Ya think it's possible he knows about Darmon?" Khelgar asked. "That'd explain things."

"I don't know," the monk shook his head again.

Khelgar sat silently for a while thinking things over. Finally, after several minutes he spoke. "The way I see it, ya gotta decide who ya love more. There's nothing that says ya can only love one person in yer life. Webb's yer first love, and if he had died, ya would've had to move on. If yer hanging onto Webb 'cause ya feel obligated, then that's no good for anyone. If all ya feel for Darmon is lust, then break it off with him. Ya gotta make yer choice and let one of them go. They're grown men, they can handle it."

"I know, and that's what's been on my mind this whole time," Gareth sighed.

"Well, I know ya got a lot on yer shoulders right now," Khelgar told him. "But, ya gotta do something about Shandra. She's upset, and rightfully so, but she's makin' life difficult for all of us. Yer gonna have to deal with her soon. Whatever she might or might not know about Jerro is beside the point. Ye've taken her away from all she knows and she ain't happy."

"I'll deal with her tomorrow when we get back to the Flagon," Gareth muttered and crawled into his bed roll.

"Okay, kid, get some sleep," Khelgar nodded and left him.

By early afternoon, the group had reached the Flagon and nothing had ever looked better. Shandra had finally stopped complaining and stood silently near the fire wondering what was going to happen now. She watched the young man who seemed to be the decision maker for the group, and she was determined to get some answers from him.

"Okay, you got me here, now I demand to know what's going on," she snapped.

"Decided to stop whining have you?" Gareth rounded on her angrily.

"You got me into this mess!" she retorted angrily. "First time we met, my barn burned down. Now my house is burned down. You've caused me nothing but trouble and you owe me an explanation. I've lost everything!"

"We saved your life!" Gareth exploded. "So your house and barn burned down, big fucking deal. They're just gods be damned buildings. They can be replaced. You have no idea what those githyanki can do, what true loss is. My home was attacked, one of my best friends killed, and several other villagers were killed as well. They're dead and gone forever!"

Shandra's mouth dropped open in shock and found she couldn't say anything. Casavir sucked in a breath at the pain and anger he could see and feel coming from the monk. The entire common room was dead silent.

"Lad, there ain't no call-" Khelgar stepped forward placing a hand on Gareth's arm.

Gareth shook him off angrily, "NO! She needs to know that she isn't the only one who has lost things dear to them." He rounded on the farmer, "All you've done is bitch and whine about how bad things are for you. Welcome to the real world. You've been nothing but a pain in the ass to everyone. I should have just let the gith have you. I doubt a simple peasant like you has anything really useful to offer anyway," he finished scathingly.

"Gareth!" Duncan came forward angrily. "There's no call for such talk. Apologize!"

Gareth glared at him and spat contemptuously on the floor, "The hells I will." He turned and stormed from the room.

Duncan darted after him and furiously grabbed his arm before he had gone too far. He was not prepared for the reaction he got. He felt Gareth grab his arm and twist around. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air to land on a table near the fire, which broke under him with a resounding crash.

Khelgar and Casavir had stepped forward as well, but now they backed off. There was some kind of energy emanating from Gareth that spooked them. Whatever it was, it gave the kid a strength they hadn't known he possessed. They waited with bated breath to see what would happen next, but nothing did. Gareth simply glared at them and then continued on to his room. A couple minutes later they heard a door slam and only then did they relax a little.

"Now I know what a sack of potatoes feels like," Duncan groaned as he sat up.

Casavir saw that Shandra appeared to be in shock, her face as pale as that of a ghost. "I apologize for Gareth's behavior, I've never seen him like this before. The only thing I can say in his defense is that he's been going through a great deal of emotional turmoil of late. He's not himself."

"No, no, it's alright," Shandra said shakily. "I was just so focused on myself that I never gave a thought to what anyone else had been through."

"How could ya?" Khelgar asked as he joined them. "It's not like we told ya everything that's been going on. Just so's ya know, Gareth is really a nice kid, but he's still a kid."

"Yes, he is still very young," Casavir agreed. "And he's had to deal with more in a short time than most of us deal with all our lives."

"Do you know what's going on?" Shandra pleaded with the paladin.

"All I know is that the githyanki are looking for something and they think you have information they need to find it," Casavir replied.

"Gareth told me what those creeps did to West Harbor," Khelgar shuddered. "See, he has a shard, and this shard is part of one of their swords they lost. They want it back and they don't care who they have to kill to get it neither."

"Look, I'm so tired I'm about to fall over right here," Shandra shook her head.

"I have a room upstairs that's not being used," Duncan offered. "I'll take you up and get you settled. Perhaps once everyone's had a rest and something to eat you can continue the discussion."

"That's a good idea, we're all tired," Casavir agreed. He watched silently as Duncan and Shandra left, then turned to Khelgar. "You saw what I saw."

"Yup, damn near scared me witless too," the dwarf muttered. "I don't know if I told ya this, but the reason I was coming to Neverwinter was to join the monk's of Tyr. See, I got my ass handed to me once by a group of them. Never seen nothin' like it and I wanted to learn how they did it. So, I already had a good idea of what they could do, but Gareth never showed anywhere near that kind of skill."

"Pardon me, but I've watched him alot, and I don't think he's got any idea of what he can do either," Grobnar put in. He'd been silent up to this point, watching and taking notes.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Casavir told them. "I have a feeling it will be some time before Gareth calms down. In the meantime, we should see about getting something to eat ourselves."

The three of them agreed and went to Sal to see what there was for dinner. As they were waiting, Duncan came down and went to the kitchen, coming back with a tray of dried meats, fruit and bread. "Shandra said she just wanted to sleep, but I'm gonna bring her this just in case she changes her mind." He paused and looked towards the back rooms. "I don't know what's goin on with him, but I hope he gets his head on straight soon."

"He just needs some space Duncan," Casavir told the inn keeper.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Duncan nodded and went upstairs.

The others decided to talk about other things while they ate. After eating and a couple of mugs of ale, they felt a great deal better. Whatever was going on with Gareth could be dealt with later.


	34. Another Long Journey

Chapter 34: Another Long Journey

Gareth silently entered Webb's room and took a seat on the bed. He watched the sleeping man for a few minutes, before picking up his hand and stroking it softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Webb opened his eyes and squeezed Gareth's hand. "I'm the one who should apologize."

"No, you were right, I was babying you," the monk shook his head. "Remember when your brothers beat me up and I was confined to bed rest?" He saw Webb nod. "Well, even though I wasn't laid up as long as you, I was irritable at not being able to move freely. I forgot that feeling and how cranky I was with you at the time."

"Yeah, you were a mite touchy," Webb smiled. "I still shouldn't have said the things I did. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Gareth returned the smile. "Anyway, some good came of it. I finally went to visit Aldanon and found out about the shards."

"Tell me what you've learned the past couple of weeks," Webb said as he moved to lean against the headboard.

"It's kind of late," the monk pointed out.

"I'm awake now," Webb urged. "Come on, fill me in."

Jeremy Cullen watched silently from just outside the door. He had been tasked by the senior priests to look after Webb while he was confined. He had spent the last couple of weeks with the soldier and had come to admire the man. His strength, courage, and kindness drew him like a moth to a flame. Jealousy flared in him as he watched the monk. He had overheard the rumors that Gareth was involved with another man, yet he still held onto Webb. Webb deserved to be with someone who would put him first, who would truly love and care for him. Jeremy wanted to be that person, but until Gareth was out of the picture, it wouldn't happen.  
Repressing the urge to go in there and say something, he turned and left for his own room. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

Gareth and Webb talked on, unaware of the silent observer. They discussed the possibilty of the githyanki that attacked Shandra's farm being the same ones that attacked West Harbor.

"I wish I was not laid up like this," Webb growled. "I'd love nothing better than to find those monsters and pay them back for what they did."

"I can't help but wonder if they'll come after me," Gareth gazed thoughtfully down at the floor. "I don't know if they're aware that I have three shards now. They've already shown that they don't care who they hurt in their attempts to retrieve them."

"You're not thinking of going off by yourself, are you?" Webb gripped Gareth's hand tighter. "You can't take them on all by yourself. Promise me you won't go running off."

"I promise Webb," he vowed. "Please, calm down."

"You look tired," Webb said and made some room for him on the bed. "Come on, lie down and get some rest."

After a brief hesitation, Gareth smiled and then stretched out beside him, sighing as he felt Webb's arms wrap around him. He realized he missed this, sharing a bed with Webb. He felt safe and protected, cared for and cherished. The feelings flooding him only served to confuse him more. Would he feel the same way if it was Darmon? Guilt raced through him at the thought. How could he be sharing a bed with one man, a man he loved, and yet be thinking about another man? He still had no answers for that.

Webb lay there for a while watching Gareth sleep. As he lay thinking about all he learned, he realized that something big was happening and Gareth was smack dab in the middle. He hoped that Sand was successful in his quest. He needed to get well so that he could be there for Gareth if the kid needed him. Since they were boys, he'd always had Gareth's back. He had let him down once before and had vowed to never let it happen again. Closing his eyes, he joined Gareth in sleep.

Running feet and loud voices coming from the hall jerked them both awake. Gareth sat up, blinking in the sudden light coming from a lantern. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust enough to recognize that Khelgar is in the room. "What the hells?"

"Thank the gods yer here," the dwarf gasped out, skidding to a halt near the bed.

"It's the middle of the night," Gareth grumbled. "What's going on?"

"The Flagon was attacked by githyanki," Casavir answered as he came up beside the dwarf. "You weren't in your room and Khelgar thought you might have come here."

"Is Duncan alright?" Gareth said as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, but Shandra was taken," Khelgar spoke up.

Gareth scowled, "You woke me up to tell me that? I say good riddance, the gith can have her."

"Gareth!" Casavir said in shock.

"Listen, Duncan's got us a tracker," Khelgar growled. "We're going after 'em."

"Have fun and good luck," Gareth waived him off.

"Gareth, you need her," Casavir said firmly. "No matter how you feel about her personally, she must know something or the githyanki wouldn't have taken her."

"Ya can't leave her to them monsters," Khelgar urged.

"Gareth, look at me," Webb said quietly.

"Webb, I've told you-"

"Gareth," Webb interrupted, "these gith might be the ones who attacked West Harbor."

"Maybe, maybe not," Gareth shrugged, "what's your point?"

"Ever since you told me about what happened to our home, I've wanted to find them and make them pay," Webb growled angrily. "I can't go after them, but you can. Whether Shandra knows something or not doesn't matter. They've already killed Amie and several others. They've attacked you at every opportunity. They won't stop until they get what they want, the shards."

Gareth sighed as he looked down at Webb. "There's no telling how long it will take to find them. Even if we do, there's no ways of knowing if we'll be successful."

"You can't let that stop you," Webb shook his head. "Do it for me."

Gareth was silent for a long while thinking it over. Casavir and Khelgar kept quiet for fear that anything they said would make Gareth balk even more. Finally, Gareth smiled and picking up Webb's hand, kissed it. "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Alright, Bishop's waiting fer us," Khelgar said. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we get back. He ain't gonna wait fer us too long though."

"I wish that someone else was available," Casavir grumbled. "I don't trust this ranger, there's an unwholesome air about him."

"What's wrong Casavir?" Gareth looked sharply at him.

"Duncan had to coerce Bishop's cooperation," the paladin replied. "He holds something over the ranger's head, and that doesn't sit well with me. We're going to be relying on someone who has no real vested interest in the task."

"Even if there was someone else, we don't have time to wait," Khelgar pointed out.

"Could you give me a minute with Webb?" Gareth asked. He waited for them to leave and then sat down on the bed. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around Webb and pulled him close. "I'm only doing this because you asked, and because I too want to avenge Amie's death. I don't really want to leave you now, not with Sand and the others still gone. I'm afraid they'll come back and-," he stopped as emotion choked his throat.

"Hey, don't you worry about that now," Webb soothed. "Just focus on what you have to do and return home safely. I'll be here waiting, I promise. I've survived this long and I finally believe that I'm going to be around for a long time."

Gareth pulled back and gave him a watery smile. Leaning forward, he touched his lips to Webb's, closing his eyes. When he pulled back he frowned and saw that Webb was frowning too. It wasn't the same as before, back when they were at the monastery together. Shrugging the thought aside, he attritbuted it to Webb's poor health. The man was still sick after all.

Webb realized that something had changed between them. What he didn't know if it was because he was sick or if it meant something different. Deciding to let the matter go, he tapped Gareth on the shoulder. "You better get going love," he smiled.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Gareth promised as he stood up. "Love you."

"Love you too baby," Webb said and watched as Gareth turned and walked out. Sighing, he lay back against the pillows and thought about the kiss. Always before there had been heat in their kisses, a tingling that caused his toes to curl. This time, it had been like kissing a brother. When Gareth returned they were definately going to have to sit down and talk.

Jeremy had joined the other priests and monks as they stood around watching the commotion. He heard Gareth say that he would be gone for an extended period of time and his heart jumped. Here was his opportunity to show Webb that he was the one for him, the one who could love him deeply and truly. He had already been tasked with helping Webb, so he wouldn't have to come up with an excuse to be near the soldier. He could talk with him, get to know him, get him to see that Gareth wasn't the only one who loved him. He had to keep from hopping up and down in his excitement. Even though he was only an initiate and was a couple of years away from taking vows, the priests would still frown on what he planned. If things worked out the way he wanted them to, then he wouldn't be taking any vows. As the crowd broke up, he went back to his room to send a prayer to Lathander to open Webb's eyes and heart.


	35. A Ranger's Advice

Chapter 35: A Ranger's Advice

"There was a flat space back down the mountain that will be good to make camp," Casavir panted out. They had fought off an ambush in Ember and then some stragglers on their way up. He wasn't as young as the others and he felt every bit his age at the moment.

"Yeah, camp sounds good," Khelgar grumped as he plopped down onto a rock. His short legs weren't made for running up a mountain, and keeping up with the humans had taken its toll.

"We have to continue on," Gareth argued. "We've almost beaten them, the last of them are here, I can feel it. We need to hurry." He was tired too, but they had already been a week getting here and he didn't want to waste more time than necessary.

"Gareth, you have to rest," Casavir said firmly. "If you don't, you won't last very long."

"We've already taken too much time," the monk shook his head.

"Oh hells," Bishop snarled and marching over, grabbed Gareth by both arms and shoved him down onto a rock. Standing over him glowering, he ground out, "You're going to sit there, shut the fuck up, and listen."

"Bishop, there's no-" Casavir started.

"Stay out of this paladin," Bishop snarled without looking at him. "Let me explain something to you boy. I don't know what the hells your gripe is with these gith and I don't care. What I care about is making it back with my hide intact."

"I'm the leader and-" Gareth said angrily and started to stand up.

"Sit down and shut up," Bishop said in a low and lethal voice, "or I will leave you here to find your way back through Luskan territory alone."

Swallowing, the monk sat back down, only now becoming aware of how dangerous the ranger was. He hadn't paid much attention to their route and knew he couldn't find his way back on his own. He could see in the man's eyes just how serious he was.

"The ones we fought to get up here are nothing but mere distractions, something to keep us busy and buy those gith time for whatever plan they are making to deal with us," Bishop continued. "You are overconfident about what's to come, because that's what they want you to be. If you continue on without rest, then you will be cut down and the rest of us along with you."

"He's got a point kid," Khelgar spoke up. "We can't affor to screw this up now."

"But I-," Gareth began.

"But nothing," Bishop sneered. "You want to be a leader? Then you'd better grow up and start acting like one instead of a brainless idiot. Those other fools might follow you out of a sense a duty and find their deaths in that cave, but I won't. Understood?"

Gareth looked at the others and then back at the ranger and nodded. "Fine, we'll make camp for the night." He got angrily to his feet and stomped back down to the flat spot they had passed earlier. His face burned with humiliation at being spoken to like a ten year old.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him Bishop," Casavir said quietly.

"Yeah, I did," Bishop snapped back. "He's got a stick up his ass over these gith and it's making the decisions for him. Emotion gets you killed in these types of situations. I know, I've been there."

"But he's just a kid," Khelgar protested.

"Yeah, a kid that won't get a chance to get older the way he's going," the ranger snorted and then turned away. "You coddle him if you want, but don't expect me to hang around and watch. It's a long walk home boys, through hostile territory, remember that."

They followed the ranger silently back, knowing he was right but unwilling to admit it. Neither of them trusted Bishop and had agreed to keep an eye on him and Gareth. After setting out the bedrolls and starting a fire, Casavir pulled Gareth aside.

"I don't agree with the way Bishop handled things, but I do agree with his reasoning," he told the boy. Receiving an angry glare in response, he held up a finger to forstall the protest he could see coming. "I believe that your reasons for pushing on without rest have nothing to do with Shandra or revenge and everything to do with Webb. Am I wrong?"

Gareth folded his arms and glared mutinously for a minute before looking away, "No."

"Do you think that rushing headlong into danger without regard for your safety will get you back any faster?" he queried and got a shake of the head. "Webb is in good hands and was in fair health when we left. There's no reason to believe that the situation is going to change while you're away. He survived all those weeks in those underground caverns. He is strong and has a lot to live for. So let's make sure you get back in one piece."

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Gareth hung his head, his voice failing him.

"I have never felt such a strong bond to anyone, so I can't say I understand what you're going through," the paladin said softly. "However, I do have a great deal of experience in combat. I can say with authority that allowing emotion to rule your actions puts your life and the lives of those with you at great risk. You must learn to close off your feelings, to harden your heart. Not just now, but in the forseeable future."

"I just want to get this over with and get back to Neverwinter," Gareth grumbled.

"I don't think that your problems will end there," Casavir told him. "There is war coming, I can feel it in my bones, and you will be at the center of everything that is going to happen. This will not be the last time you will have to go out to fight and leave the ones you love behind."

"You saying you're a prophet now?" Gareth retorted sarcastically.

"I am a paladin, not a priest," Casavir frowned. "But, I am almost twice your age and have seen similar signs before. That time, it was the city that was threatened. Now, I believe that the entire realm of Neverwinter is in danger, even though the source of the danger is still unclear."

"What signs are you talking about?" Gareth cocked his head, puzzled.

"The shards that no one really understand, the githyanki extended presence in this plane, the dark priests and their rituals," Casavir replied. "These are just a few examples. The fact that they are all occurring in conjuction with each other is not random chance. There is a sinister purpose behind these events that has not been made clear yet, but will be in time. Your struggles are far from over."

"I don't know if I can just put aside myself personal feelings at will," the monk stared down at his feet.

"You will have to learn to do it Gareth," Casavir said softly. "It doesn't come easily for anyone, it takes time and effort. However, you can't expect to go into battle and come back alive if you don't focus all your energy and thoughts on where they belong. I've known a couple of monks in my time, and they all said the same thing. They had to learn to subdue their emotions and fight with purpose and clarity. When we return to the city, have Shen work with you to develop this ability."

Gareth's stomach suddenly rumbled. "Is there more to this lecture or can we go eat?"

Casavir chuckled and motioned him back towards the campfire. As they sat down, Bishop handed each of them a bowl of stew and then dished up his own. Khelgar was already finishing his first and going for seconds. An uncomfortable silence fell about them as they ate, each aware of the tension in the group.

Gareth finished his meal and then suddenly yawned, "I feel very tired all of a sudden." Before the others could react, he flopped over onto his side, eyes closed.

"What the-?" Casavir bent over the boy.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I dosed his food," Bishop snickered.

"Traitor!" Casavir jumped to his feat, fists clenched.

"Hold on," Khelgar held up a hand. "I asked him if he had anything that would make Gareth sleep."

"Why?" the paladin turned his glare on the dwarf.

"Because I didn't think the kid would sleep otherwise," Khelgar shrugged.

"And he wouldn't have willingly taken anything," the ranger finished.

"We didn't tell ya 'cause we knew you'd not like it," the dwarf said between mouthfuls.

"What exactly did you give him Bishop?" Casavir growled.

"Just a mild sedative," the ranger retorted. "He'll sleep like a baby for a good six hours at least. I'll take first watch, you two can decide which of you gets second and third." He put his bowl down and went to stand on a slight rise from which he could see both sides of the camp and the path.

"Come on Casavir, help me get him into his bedroll," Khelgar said. Together they managed to get the boy settled and then made themselves comfortable after agreeing that Khelgar would take last watch.

Casavir found sleep elusive, his conscience bothering him. They should have at least asked Gareth first. Such an underhanded act, no matter how necessary it might be, didn't sit well with him. Hopefully the boy would not suspect foul play. The last thing they needed was for the kid to become untrusting of them or their motives. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and tried to rest.


	36. Revenge At Last

Chapter 36: Revenge At Last

Gareth stood before the only door left to open. Beyond it he would find the one responsible for the attack on the village, at least he hoped so. What gave him pause was the fact that they had encountered demons and other abyssal creatures, who were fighting against the gith. There was another person invloved in this mess. Would he face just the gith? Taking several deep breaths, he focused his chi inwards, settlings his nerves. Even though he would never admit it to the arrogan ranger, the rest he got the night before had been just what he needed. Now he felt ready to take on anyone.

He looked behind to where the others stood waiting. "Everyone ready?" he asked in a near whisper. Getting nods all around, he stepped forward, opened the door and entered the final chamber. A quick look around showed him there were several gith, but no demons, and he relaxed slightly.

"Ah, we meet at last thief," a gravelly female voice caught everyone's attention.

Gareth focused on the one who had spoken and silently studied the barrier she was hiding behind. This was what that strange sphere the demon gave him was for. It would destroy the barrier. Movement to his right had him looking to where a large cage was set. Inside that cage was Shandra who looked scared, but otherwise well enough.

"The girl has yet to provide any relevant information," the gith leader continued. "With you here, she is no longer of value. Give back what you stole and answer my questions, and I will let her and those that came here with you go free."

"I didn't steal anything and I'm not here to answer your questions," Gareth said stonily. He had noted she didn't mention his going free. "This is not a rescue. It is revenge for your attack on my home and I will not be denied."

The gith leader said nothing for a long moment. This was not going the way she had expected, but it didn't matter. She could sense the shards and she would have them. Reaching out with her power, she pulled the hidden shards from the human's backpack, ripping them right through the material.

"Did you think you could hide these from me?" she sneered. "These belong to the githyanki and we have every right to reclaim them, regardless of how many fools think to stand in our way." She paused for a moment eyeing him closely before hissing in surprise. "You have another shard inside you."

Before Gareth could even process her words, he felt a sharp pain in his chests as he was forcebly lifted off the ground. The pain was excruciating and it took all his strength to focus on stopping it. Without really being aware he was doing it, he tapped an inner core of power. Using the pain as a conduit, he drew it forth, molding and focusing it. He felt it rush upward and outward, obliterating the pain and flaring brightly from him, bathing everyone and everything in a pure white glow. With a cry of rage, he broke the hold she had and fell to the floor, landing in a crouch. He looked up, his eyes glowing with a power fueled by his anger.

The githyanki in the room, his companions, and even Shandra all fell backwards as if pushed by an invisible hand. The leader gaped in surprise, shock, and even a little fear. No human had ever defied her power like this. She saw a few of her soldiers flee the room, abandoning her. Before she could say anything, she felt the air around her shudder and the shield start to fade. She looked down and saw the human holding something against the barrier and smiling with cold triumph at her. But, she wasn't going down without a fight.

It was brutul, tiring, and seemed to last an interminably long time, but it eventually ended. She lay crumpled on the floor feeling her life flee from this plane. All those who had accompanied her and stayed to fight lay dead around her. Footseps brought her attention up to the human who had defeated her. Summoning the last of her strength, she grimaced up at him.

"You have defeated us and so staved off your doom," she gasped out. "But, there is a greater danger to this plane than us, a danger we needed the shards to fight. You will die, same as I, and I look forward to that moment."

Gareth said nothing, merely bent down over her. A cold smile curved his lips as he reached out and grabbed her throat with his bare hand. "This is for my friends and family," he hissed and twisted his hand. The gith's neck snapped with a satisfying crack.

Khelgar had just finished breaking the lock on Shandra's cage, and was helping her over to the rest of them when he heard the noise. He glanced up and saw Gareth coming to his feet, a fierce look of triumph on his face. It spooked him almost as much as the wave of power that had emanated from the young monk earlier. He knew that deep down this wasn't like the boy at all. So many bad things had happened to him of late, however, and it seemed to have changed him. Hopefully, the change was not permanent.

Bishop saw the look on the paladin's face and silently smirked. The holier than thou, don't pull the stick out of my ass knight obviously was appalled at the boy's actions. He on the other hand thought it a fitting end. Vengeance was always so much more satisfying than justice. He saw the boy get to his feet and start searching the other bodies before stopping beside one in particular that had a green feathered arrow in its neck. Gareth turned to him and raised a brow.

"Yeah, I got that one," he answered the unspoken question.

"I'm glad this one is dead," Gareth returned, his voice cold. "This is the mage that killed Amie. I'm only sorry I didn't get to kill him myself."

Shandra stepped foward and paused before Gareth. "Thank you, for coming after me. I didn't expect it."

"I didn't come for you," Gareth said flatly. "Rescuing you was Casavir's idea, so thank him. I only came along to get my revenge." Turning away, he searched the room for his pack and found it lying towards the back of the chamber. As he went to get it, he picked up the shards that had fallen from it. He paused and rubbed his chest where the scar he'd had since forever was. The gith had said he had another shard inside him. He had been told it was a piece of shrapnel. What was the truth? Only two people would know the answer to that question, and Daeghun was too far away to ask. Duncan had been there the night the village was practically destroyed and his parents died. He must know something.

"We need to get back to Neverwinter as soon as possible," he told them as he finished gathering his things. He turned and exited the chamer, not looking back.

"Come Shandra," Casavir said gently and took her arm, hiding his fury at Gareth's callous treatment of the woman. Shandra was a victim, yet the monk treated her like an enemy. There was no call for such behavior. He would have to have a long heart to heart with Gareth.

Khelgar hurried after the monk, not wanting the boy to get too far ahead. There was no way of knowing if all the danger was now passed, and Gareth's head wasn't in the game, so to speak. He had a bunch of questions running through his head, and wanted to stay close to the monk until the right time came to ask them. He quickly caught up and fell into step beside Gareth, placing his hand briefly on the monk's arm as a sign of support.

Bishop brought up the rear, watching everyone silently. The dwarf he dismissed as nothing more than hired muscle. The woman was nice to look at but probably was of not much use other than as a bedwarmer. He hated paladins with their superior attitudes and blind sense of duty, so he would just give this one a wide berth.

But the boy? Now he was interesting. He seemed to be barely old enough to be out without mommy's permission, but his eyes held vast depths and secrets. Rule number one for avoiding real trouble: always look a person in the eye if you want to get his true measure. So far, nothing he'd seen suggested someone who played by the rules all the time. Just the kind of person to not care about a person's past.

The monk was powerful and might possibly be just what he needed to get his life back. He hated owing people, especially Duncan, and he hated being broke, which he currently was. Coin, and lots of it, went a long way to solving both those problems. Perhaps he could persuade the boy that his services were needed. The fact that the monk was Duncan's nephew would make it all the sweeter. It would annoy Duncan no end if the kid hired him, thus giving him a reason to hang around all the time. The inn keeper tried very hard to forget he existed. The only downside he saw at the moment was the presence of the paladin, and that he could easily ignore.

Once he got them back to Neverwinter, he would have a better chance to speak to Gareth in private. He could then determine whether or not to stick around. He could feel in his bones that big changes were coming and there was no doubt in his mind that the kid would be in the middle of it all. There might even be war, and a man with skills such as himself could make a fortune of it. Yes, it was an opportunity worth checking out.


	37. Love Him, Love Him Not

Chapter 37: Love Him, Love Him Not

Webb sighed and set down the scroll he'd been reading, realizing that he couldn't concentrate on it. Gareth had been gone for a week and he couldn't help thinking about what could happen. He didn't like to think about the possibility that Gareth wouldn't return, but it kept creeping into his thoughts. It was especially bad at night when the priests and other residents were asleep and the temple was quiet. There was nothing to occupy his thoughts then. The priests had been very helpful, and that young initiate Jeremy had been a welcome visitor. During the day, they kept him distracted and entertained. But, they were no substitute for Gareth. He hadn't realized how much he would miss him.

His thoughts turned to Jeremy. He and the young man were almost the same height and if he'd been healthy, they would have been about the same weight and build. Jeremy had big hands and strong arms and looked like he could break a man in half. However, he was soft spoken and unfailingly gentle, with a deep baritone voice that soothed and comforted. The kid had an excellent bedside manner and would do well as a priest and healer which were his goals.

Jeremy's most striking feature were his eyes, which were a silver-grey color that changed with his mood. When he was happy, they seemed to gleam like liquid silver, and when he was angry, they took on the color of thunderclouds. Combine that with his black hair, aristocratic features, and ready smile, and he made quite the attractive package. Webb frowned slightly at that thought. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to the young priest. But until he figured out where his and Gareth's relationship was going, it wasn't right to think about Jeremy in such a way. He didn't even know if Jeremy liked other men or would want to be with him outside the temple.

Gareth. His best friend since childhood, his first lover, the man he thought he would live and grow old with. He loved him and Gareth returned that love, there was no question about that. However, were they still in love with each other? He wasn't blind or deaf. He'd heard the rumors about Gareth and Darmon, had seen the way those two looked at each other. He hadn't exactly been celibate since coming to Neverwinter, a man had needs after all. But, they had been simple flings, two men taking comfort in each other, nothing more. If Gareth was no longer in love with him, and vice versa, then it was best they break off the relationship. The only thing that scared him was that he didn't want to lose Gareth's friendship in the process. He sighed and rubbed his face in his hands.

"That is the sound of a man with a troubled mind," a soft voice said.

Webb looked up to see the monk Shen standing in the doorway. "Yes, my mind is troubled."

Shen picked up a chair and placed it beside the bed, sitting down and fixing his gaze on the soldier. "If I were to guess, I would say that a certain young monk is at the heart of your trouble. If you wish to talk about him, I am willing to listen."

Webb was silent for a while, looking down at his hands, trying to gather his thoughts. "When I was down in that hole, in the darkness, the only thing that kept me sane was thoughts of Gareth. I kept reliving our time together, in the village and at the monastery. I kept wishing that I had one more chance to tell Gareth how much I loved him. I never thought to survive that place, or to see Gareth ever again."

"And then he shows up and saves you," Shen nodded. "You are given another chance at life and love."

"Yes," Webb said softly. "It seemed like a miracle. Then Gareth tells me how he dreamt that I was in trouble and that he had to find me. He says the dream was what sent him to Neverwinter in the first place. But, he was here for months, and though I can't remember much, I do know that I wasn't in that hole for that long."

"So you wonder why, if the dream was a true one, Gareth took so long to find you," Shen answered the unspoken question.

"Yes," Webb nodded. "I don't want to doubt Gareth, but I find it hard to believe."

The old monk was silent for a while. "I have given the matter a great deal of thought. Most people worship one god or another, but often don't understand the way the gods work in our lives. They send up prayers with half a heart, not expecting to receive an answer. The gods rarely involve themselves directly in the lives of mortals, seldom giving overt signs of their existence. The most common way they speak to us is through our dreams, to our hearts. But to hear the message, one must be open to it."

"But, I have heard priests talk about signs and such," Webb was puzzled.

"It is a priest's job to keep his heart and mind open to the god and to be on the watch for signs, no matter how small," Shen smiled slightly. "However, it is rare that these signs physically manifest themselves. When you hear a priest talk about something being a sign, it is mostly the priest drawing on knowledge of past events, or on something they saw in a dream given to them by the gods."

"So, how does this explain what Gareth told me?" Webb asked.

"On his journey to Neverwinter, Gareth had few distractions," the old monk answered. "His mind and heart were more open to the message. Once in the city, the mundane matters of life took over his thoughts. In essence, his mind and heart became closed to the god's message for a while. Then something happened to open that channel again. Once it did, he became focused on finding you."

"It was Darmon's presence in his life wasn't it?" Webb asked shrewdly.

"Ah, I wondered if you knew," Shen sighed. "Yes. Gareth was very confused about his feelings, both about you and Darmon. He loves you, never question that, but he does have deep feelings for Darmon. I asked him if he thought you were still alive, or if he was merely holding on to a dream of what had been. I believe it was this that reopened his mind. He became determined to find you and answer that question."

"I know he loves me, and I love him," Webb murmured.

"But-?" the monk prompted.

"I don't think we are 'in love' with each other anymore," he answered. They lapsed into silence for a long while.

"Sometimes when we almost lose that which is dear to us, we start to wonder if we did something wrong," Shen finally spoke. "We feel guilty, that it is our fault for what happened. Driven by this guilt, by the belief we didn't do enough the first time, we try desperately to hold on to what we hold dear. I'll be honest with you. Gareth harbors much guilt in his heart for what befell you. He is determined to not fail you again. He will put your happiness and well being first, before his duty, before his own happiness. He will not willingly let go. If it is truly guilt that holds him to you, then no one benefits."

"If Sand is not successful in his search, then I will die," Webb replied. "If he is successful, then it will be a long time before I will be well enough to fend for myself. I don't want Gareth putting his life on hold for me. I have a feeling that big events are on the horizon and others will need him more."

"Only you can set him free Webb," Shen said gently. "You need to search your heart for the truth. If you are no longer in love with him, or you believe he is no longer in love with you, then you must let him go so both of you can move forward. He will not be able to do it."

"I have always looked out for him, protected him," Webb mused. "I have always been the stronger of the two and now those roles are reversed. It is I who needs to be looked after. I don't want him staying with me out of devotion or guilt."

"Only you can decide if the love you shared is still there," Shen said as he stood up.

"Thank you," Webb said sincerely.

"You're welcome," the monk bowed slightly and left the room.

Webb settled back against his pillows and stared at the ceiling thinking on all they had discussed. He would have dismissed Shen's words if not for one thing. The kiss he and Gareth shared before the young monk left. That kiss had been almost chaste, lacking the fire and passion of others they shared before. He knew that to hold on to the past for fear of the future was self-defeating. But, he feared to lose Gareth's friendship, for that meant more to him than anything in the world. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	38. Starting Over

Chapter 38: Starting Over

Jeremy had finished changing the linens on Webb's bed, and turned his head to see if Webb was finished bathing. He saw the other man sitting there staring off into space and wondered what he was thinking. It had been hard the past two weeks to keep from saying or doing something that would let Webb know how he felt. It wasn't his place to start something, but oh how he wanted to.

"Is something wrong, Webb?" he asked.

Sighing Webb turned his head to look at the man. Jeremy had been haunting his dreams of late and he was pretty sure what that might mean, but did Jeremy feel the same? Pushing aside that thought, he answered the question, "They've been gone so long and there's been no word."

"My father always said that no news was good news," Jeremy smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Webb whispered, looking down at the water to where his wasted legs stretched out before him. "I'm in constant pain and I can feel my body getting weaker."

"I'm sure that Sand will find what he needs and return in time," Jeremy soothed as he picked up a towel. "Ready to get out?" Getting a nod, he helped Webb out of the tub and dried him off. Then he helped him into a clean robe and into bed, tucking the sheet around him.

Webb inhaled softly as Jeremy leaned over him. The soft scent of pine that tickled his nose caused him to lean into the other man. He rubbed his nose against Jeremy's neck, breathing in the clean smell. Gods, he smelled good, he thought as desire began to heat his loins.

Jeremy slowly turned his head to meet the other man's eyes. What he saw there made him draw a quick breath. Without thinking, he leaned into Webb and kissed him softly. A soft moan encouraged him to press their lips harder together and he thrilled when Webb's mouth opened to him. Finally, the need for air drew them apart. Realizing what he'd done, he leaned back as panic flooded him.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," he whispered and made to leave.

Webb reached out a hand to stop him. "Why are you sorry? I'm not," he said softly, a slight smile curving his lips. He saw Jeremy still looked unsettled and attempted to set him at ease. "I've dreamed of what kissing you would be like."

"Y-you have?" Jeremy asked, wide-eyed.

"Kiss me again," Webb demanded softly.

Jeremy leaned forward and this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate. It was a long time before either came up for air. He sighed softly and leaned his head against Webb's shoulder. "I've wanted to do that for so long, it doesn't seem real." He sat up slowly and met Webb's eyes. "Where do we go from here? What about Gareth?"

Webb was silent for a while. "I think that kiss put to rest any doubts I had. I'm no longer in love with Gareth. For so long, he was all I had and I was all he had. We were best friends long before we became lovers, and he will always hold a special place in my heart."

"What are you saying?" Jeremy whispered.

Webb reached up and placed a hand against the other man's cheek. "I'm saying that when Gareth returns I will tell him it's over between us. He will be hurt, but it's what's best for both of us."

"If you're sure that's what you want to do," Jeremy said softly.

"I'm sure," Webb smiled and then the smile faded. "What I'm not sure of is whether or not we would have a future. You do know that if Sand fails that I will die. Even if he succeeds, who knows what the end result will be. I could be maimed for life and that's a burden that I will not impose on anyone."

"I love you Webb," Jeremy said, tears in his eyes. "I fell in love with you that first week you were here. Your strength and courage, your kindness, everything about you. I never dared hope that I could have a chance with you. You will never be a burden to me, no matter how short or long a time we have."

Shen and Sand stood silently in the doorway observing the two young men. Finally Sand cleared his throat, "I really hate to break this up, but-"

"Sand! You're back," Webb pulled back in surprise and then tensed. "Did you-," he stopped as fear closed up his throat.

"I found what I needed," Sand answered the unfinished question and moved into the room.

Jeremy made a move to leave and Webb stopped. "Stay Jeremy. What he has to say affects you too."

"Yes, well," Sand took a deep breath. "I found a way to cure you of this disease, but it will not be easy. There is a potion that will cleanse your body, but it is very difficult to make and will take me at least a day, perhaps two. There is also a complex spell that I will have to cast to prevent a recurrence of the malignant magic. I will need to practice it before hand. The slightest error could prove disastrous."

"So, a couple more days then," Webb stated.

"Yes, and there is more," Sand continued. "The process will be extremely painful and I have no way of predicting what side effects you will suffer. Even if we succeed, there is the possibilty that the damage done will be irreversible. You may end up crippled for life."

"As long as he lives, what else matters?" Jeremy said firmly. "There is more to a person than his body."

Webb smiled and kissed Jeremy's hand before turning to look at the wizard. "Sand, I've had plenty of time to come to terms with what happened to me. I have a lot to live for."

"Then you wish to proceed with this?" Sand queried and received a nod. "I was told that Gareth had to leave town. I take it he has not returned yet."

"No, he hasn't," Webb shook his head. "But, I don't want to wait for him to get back. I've already waited long enough."

"Then I shall get started immediately," Sand turned to leave.

"Wait," Webb stopped him. "Could you send Darmon to see me?"

Sand looked between him and Jeremy and then nodded. "Certainly, he is here being attended to by the healers." Seeing the question in Webb's eyes he clarified, "We were attacked by a large party of mercenaries about a day from the city. He suffered a broken arm in the scuffle, but he will be good as new in no time. Neeshka and I were unhurt and she has gone to the Flagon to inform the others of our return."

"Thank you Sand," Webb nodded and watched the wizard leave. He then turned his attention to Jeremy, "I think it's best if you give Darmon and I some privacy."

"Of course," Jeremy smiled and got to his feet. "I will wait in the hall until you're done."

He left the room and took up a position just outside the door. He was so happy at the moment that he felt like jumping and running up and down the hall. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps approach and turned to see Darmon walking toward him. As the man drew closer he stiffened slightly. This was a member of the Neverwinter Nine and he suddenly found himself nervous and afraid. Darmon could make the lives of those who crossed him miserable. He shook his head at that foolish thought. He was just being silly now.

"I understand that Webb wished to see me," Darmon said as he came to a stop.

"He's inside and alone," Jeremy nodded at the door.

Darmon nodded his thanks and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He moved foward and paused at the foot of the bed. "Sand told you of what he discovered I assume," he said quietly.

Webb nodded and motioned to the chair by the bed, "Please sit."

Darmon moved to the chair and sat down, his eyes never leaving the other man. The tension in the room was palpable. He had a good idea what this was about and it made him nervous. "You wished to talk to me alone. I assume it is about Gareth."

"Yes," Webb said quietly. "I don't believe in drawing things out so I'll get right to the point. I know about you and Gareth and I have had plenty of time since you both have been gone to think about it. I just want to ask you one question. Do you love Gareth?" he fixed a hard stare on the man.

Darmon hid his surprise and answered honestly, "More than I ever thought I could." He held his breath and waited for an angry outburst that never came.

"That's what I hoped you would say," Webb said and then smiled at the look of shock on the knight's face. "Not what you expected to hear huh?"

"Honestly, no," Darmon exhaled heavily.

"Does he know how you feel about him?" Webb asked softly.

"I told him, before I left," the knight nodded. "I also told him that I would give him time and space."

"I believe that Gareth is in love with you," Webb continued. "I also believe that he is clinging to me and what we once had out of guilt. I know that I am no longer in love with him, and I have found someone else. If I survive whatever Sand is going to put me through, I intend to tell him."

"He will be hurt," Darmon cautioned.

"Yes, but it's what is best for all concerned," Webb said firmly. "He will most likely be angry for some time, but he will come to accept it. I hope that you will be there for him, now and into the future."

"I don't intend to let him get away," Darmon smiled slightly. "What I feel for him I've never felt for anyone else."

"Then, I wish you all the best," Webb smiled and then it faded into a frown. "But, if you hurt him, I swear by all the gods that I will hunt you down and make you sorry you were ever born, even if I have to come back from the dead to do it. Are we clear?"

"Understood," Darmon said solemnly. He stood up to leave, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Webb nodded. "Could you please send Jeremy in."

Darmon left the room, pausing outside to look at Jeremy and saw a worried expression on the young man's face. "You love him don't you?" he asked, jerking his head towards the room.

"Yes," Jeremy stated firmly, chin lifted and arms folded across his chest.

"Well, I hope you will both have a long and happy life together," Darmon nodded and then turned and walked away.

Jeremy stared after him only for a moment before running into the room. "You told him about us?"

"Not in so many words, but he's a very perceptive person," Webb chuckled. "I've told him how I feel and made him promise to take care of Gareth."

"I'm so happy right now, I don't know what to do with myself," Jeremy grinned.

"How about you sit here and keep me company for the day," Webb suggested.

"Of course," Jeremy smiled and did just that.


	39. Answers

Chapter 39: Answers

"I'm going to the church to check on Webb," Gareth said to the others as they entered the Docks District. The journey back from the gith base had taken longer due to Shandra's presence. Despite having been a farmer, the woman hadn't been able to keep the pace the others wanted to set.

"It's late kid, dontcha wanna eat first?" Khelgar asked.

"We've already been gone longer than I expected," the monk argued and fixed an angry glare on Shandra.

Shandra stiffened slightly and stepped closer to Casavir who put his arm around her. "Do_ not _speak of this again Gareth," he warned coldly. The boy had been scornful and derisive towards her the entire way back. "Shandra has been through a terrible ordeal and doesn't need you giving her more grief."

"Ignore him kid," Bishop snickered as he joined them. "Paladins aren't happy unless they have some helpless little thing to protect. Besides, you had something you wanted to discuss with Duncan, remember? I'm sure your friend's okay or someone would have been here waiting for you."

"I'm not some damsel in distress that needs coddeling," Shandra sputtered angrily, stepping away from Casavir.

"All the fawning and carrying on with Mr. Saint here says otherwise," Bishop snorted. "Unless that was all just an act to get him into your bed princess. Though I have to warn you, paladins have to ask forgiveness for their carnal indulgence before they indulge," he finished with a sneer and a lurid grin at the farm girl.

Gareth found himself laughing heartily at that. He saw the red faces of Shandra and Casavir and tried to bring his mirth under control. "Sorry," he coughed.

"At least someone appreciates my wit," Bishop looped an arm around the monk's shoulders. "Come on kid, let's go find Duncan and fill our bellies while you question him."

Khelgar, Casavir and Shandra stood rooted to the spot as the two walked off. Khelgar finally roused himself, glanced at the other two, couldn't think of what to say and decided to let the matter drop. "Come on, let's get to the Flagon and get outta the cold."

"Khelgar, we're going to have to do something about Bishop," Casavir growled.

"Eh? Do something?" the dwarf puzzled.

"I don't trust him," the paladin continued. "He's rude, arrogant, immoral and a bad influence on Gareth."

"While I agree about your assessment of Bishop's character," Shandra spoke up, "I can't see that it's any business of ours who Gareth decides to hang around with. You speak of him like he's still a boy, but he's not. He's certainly made it clear that he doesn't give a shit about our feelings or opinions on matters. And don't tell me that the way he was on the trip back was because of Bishop's influence. He was rude and hostile to me before that and that's all on him."

"She's right ya know," Khelgar nodded. "Ya gotta let the boy do his own thing. As fer the ranger, he ain't exactly a choir boy. Don't go pickin' a fight with him, he won't play fair and it'd just piss Gareth off."

They reached the Flagon and entered to find the place fairly empty. A quick glance showed them that Bishop was sitting at a far table watching Duncan and Gareth talking at the bar. Casavir led them to a table next to the fire. They had no sooner sat down than Sal came over with ale and a plate of bread for them.

"I've got a nice stew on, should be ready soon," the barkeep said. "That should hold you over."

As the three dug in, they listened to the conversation between Duncan and Gareth.

"Why didn't Daeghun want me to know the truth?" Gareth asked, hurt coloring his voice.

"Well, he couldn't talk about what happened for the longest time, too painful," Duncan answered. "Then when he finally could, you were starting to make friends and he didn't want to spoil that for you. I think he meant to tell you when he thought you were old enough, but then there was that trouble with the Mossfelds and he sent you away for safety."

"And when I returned years later, we didn't get a chance to really talk because the gith attacked the village," Gareth sighed. "So, why didn't you say something after I got here, when we talked about the shards?"

"It wasn't my place," the innkeeper replied. "He said that as your foster father it was his responsibility and that he would tell you someday. If he knew that the shard you carry was going to be a problem, he didn't say anything to me about it. I figure he didn't really know or understand what the shards were and I was just as clueless. Before I left to come to Neverwinter, I told him that if ever you or anyone asked me about that night, that I wouldn't lie about it. Maybe he didn't say anything because he knew you'd ask me about it one day. It's certainly easier for me to talk about it than him."

Gareth stood silently looking down at the bar top, hands wrapped around a mug of beer. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek of his name.

"GARETH! You're back," Neeshka flew across the room and grabbed him in a big hug.

"Neeshka, you're choking me," he gasped out. "When did you-, did Sand-," he flashed an irritated glance at Duncan.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you," Duncan apologized then shrugged. "Not like you gave me a chance to do it, seeing as how you lit into me as soon as you got here. So don't-"

"We got back about three days ago," the tiefling interrupted. "Webb's okay, but he's been through alot. Sand can tell you all about it, he should be here soon."

"None of you were hurt, were you?" Gareth asked as calmly as he could.

"I'm fine, Sand's fine, and Darmon's fine," she answered, a smirk curving her lips.

"Do let the dear boy have some room," Sand drawled as he walked towards them. He held up his hand as he saw Gareth about to speak. "I know you have questions, but let us talk about it over dinner."

Gareth closed his mouth and followed the wizard to a nearby table. Neehska joined them and they waited until the food was brought. "So, how is Webb?" he asked after the food was half gone.

"I was successful in purging his body of his affliction," Sand began. "It was very difficult to do so and the situation was touch and go for a while." Looking up from his bowl, he fixed his gaze on the boy across from him. "Fortunately, he was much stronger than he looked and he survived the process." He said nothing about the fact that Jeremy had been at Webb's side the entire time giving him the courage and strength he needed to go on.

"So, he's going to be okay?" Gareth asked and sagged in relief when the wizard nodded affirmatively.

"He will live," Sand clarified. "However, there was much damage done to his body, especially his legs. It will take months for him to get his strength back. There is also the possibility that he will not regain full use of his legs." Seeing the sad look in the boys eyes, he felt compelled to offer some comfort. "At the very least, his career in the military is over, which means he is not likely to end up in a similar situation again any time soon. He _will_ have to find something else to do with his life."

"There's lots of things he can do, and I can help him with alot of it," Gareth said happily. "Can I go see him tonight?"

"Yes, he can have visitors," Sand nodded. "He has been worried about you and I am sure he is eager to hear of your little jaunt north."

Bishop sat quietly in his corner, apparently forgotten. That was okay by him. Being able to go unnoticed often proved beneficial. His hearing was extra sharp due to his years spent in the wilds and woodlands around Luskan and Neverwinter. He could hear everything that was being said, and some things that were not so obvious. Gareth had told him about his friend Webb, but from the tone of the kid's voice there was more to the story. Also, they mentioned Darmon. There was only one Darmon in Neverwinter that he knew of and he was one of the Nine. If it was him, he wondered how the kid had come to know the man enough to be on a first name basis. It was in his best interests to find out, so he decided to quietly follow Gareth tonight.

Casavir kept one ear on the conversation at Gareth's table and an eye on Bishop sitting off in the corner. He absently nodded occasionally as Shandra and Khelgar talked. He was startled out of his thoughts by a very annoyed Khelgar.

"Ya haven't heard a word I've been saying Casavir," the dwarf grumbled.

"Pardon me, I was distracted by something else," he flushed in embarassment.

"Go figure," Khelgar glanced to where the paladin had been looking and saw Bishop. "Leave it alone Casavir, if ya know what's good for ya."

"I don't intend to start trouble, but if he starts something, I intend to be there to put a stop to it," the paladin retorted. "I won't turn a blind eye to that man's presence. He is trouble, with a capital "T" and I will keep a close watch on him."

"Fine, fine, do what ya want," the dwarf sighed. "How about we play some cards?"

"Count me in," Neehska bounded over and gave the dwarf a big hug. "Miss me?"

"Yeah, about as much as I'd miss a rash on my ass fiendling," he grumbled.

"I'll pass on the cards Khelgar," Shandra said as she stood. "I'm still very tired and just want to take a hot bath and then get some sleep."

"I have everything all ready for you Shandra," Duncan said as he came over to take her hand. "I'm glad you got back safe and sound."

"I'm not too tired yet," Casavir said. "I'll stay and play a few rounds." He turned to where Sand and Gareth were still sitting and talking. "Would either of you care to join us?"

"No thank you," Sand shook his head. "I have a few things I need to finish in my workshop tonight before retiring."

"Yeah, and I want to see Webb before he falls asleep," Gareth jumped to his feet. He hurried out the door, his eagerness to see Webb making him blind to everything else.

Unnoticed, Bishop got quietly to his feet and slipped out the door behind the kid. The sun had finally set so there were plenty of shadows for him to move through. He was able to keep up easily with Gareth and remain hidden. The boy knew powerful and dangerous people in the city. If he wanted to hang around, he needed to be aware of any potential trouble that might rear its ugly head. Forewarned was forearmed, or so the saying went, and he inteded to arm himself with any information that would give him the advantage. Gareth was the best source and he inteded to utilize it.


	40. Heartbreak

Chapter 40: Heartbreak

Gareth was in so much of a hurry to see Webb that he almost knocked Shen down as the old monk stepped in front of him. "Shen! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No apology needed," Shen said and then grabbed the boy's arm as he moved to go around him. "We need to talk before you see Webb." He had been waiting outside the door for Jeremy to finish bathing Webb, a process that took longer than usual these days, when he saw the boy coming. He not only needed to prepare the boy, he needed to buy the two in the room time to prepare for the difficult discussion to come.

"He's okay isn't he?" Gareth felt his breath catch in his throat.

"He is as well as can be expected given the circumstances," Shen replied. "However, the process of curing him was as hard on him as the actual illness. It left him weak and tired. Also, during the time you were gone, it started getting harder and harder for the healers to slow the magic destroying his body. He has lost a great deal of weight, and he looks half dead."

"Gods," Gareth whispered, his face going pale.

"The good news is, now that his body is free of the malignant magic it will heal," Shen said soothingly. "He will start putting on weight and gaining strength. That's what you need to focus on when you see him." He hesitated, not sure if he should say anything else, when the door opened behind him.

"Hello Gareth, Webb can see you now," Jeremy said and stepped back to allow his former rival to enter. Nodding to Shen, he closed the door and then went to stand beside Webb's bed.

"Webb," Gareth whispered as he knelt beside the bed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Hey there," Webb said softly. "I see you made it back in one piece."

"Yeah, I did," the monk nodded. "Sand told me that you're going to get well. He said it would take time, but you would be whole again."

"I won't be able to go back to soldiering, but there's other things I can do," Webb said. "I've always had a talent for leatherwork, and I know my fair share about farming."

"Yes, and I will be there to help you," Gareth took Webb's hand in both of his. "You'll never be alone again, I promise."

"Gareth," Webb hesitated and looked up at Jeremy who smiled and nodded. "You've always been there for me, and I for you. Even when I was trapped in that hole I was not alone for you were there with me in spirit. You have nothing to be sorry about, I want you to understand that."

Gareth looked up from the bed and met Webb's eyes and saw something there that caused his heart to skip a beat. "Why are you looking at me like that? What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm telling you this so that you can let go of the past and move forward," Webb said, his voice choking a little. "I know you feel you owe me and that's why you are denying what's in front of your eyes."

"I'm not denying anything, what-," Gareth stopped as he saw that Webb's other hand was being held tightly by Jeremy. Looking up at the other man, the truth was painfully clear. "No," he shook his head.

"Yes," Webb said gently. "I know that your heart lies with Darmon, but your guilt is keeping me bound to you. I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore, nor are you in love with me."

Gareth let go of Webb's hand and leaped to his feet, backing away from them. "How could you?" he yelled at Jeremy. "How could you steal him from me?"

"Gareth," Webb said sitting up, breathing heavily. "He didn't steal me from you, he couldn't because I was no longer yours to steal. Do you understand?"

"No, no, it's not true," Gareth choked, the tears falling freely. "I hate you! I hate you both!" he screamed and then ran to the door. Slamming it open, he fled down the hallway and out of the church.

"Gareth," Webb gasped out and then collapsed backwards.

"Webb!" Jeremy cried out. Seeing the labored breathing he called loudly for help bringing Shen and two healers running. "Gareth ran out, he was upset, then Webb just collapsed."

"Let's worry about Webb now," Shen said calmly as they began to work on him.

Gareth was running as fast as he could, but didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that Webb had cast him off, found someone else. While he'd been gone saving that stupid woman, Webb had found someone else. That thought circled around and around, blinding him to everything else. It wasn't until a strong hand grabbed him and threw him up against a wall that he became aware of his surroundings. He was in one of the worst areas of the dock and there was a group of men around him. He looked frantically about, but saw no way to escape.

"Lookee here boys," said the biggest and obvious leader. "We done found ourselves a dock slut after all." Raucous laughter greeted those words. "An' look, he's been cryin' like a little girl."

"Aww, is the little girl upset, no man to keep ya happy," another man sniggered which brought more laughter.

Gareth could feel panic welling in him. There were a half dozen of the roughs, and from the way they leered at him, he had no doubt what their intentions were. He knew he had no chance in hell of fighting all of them, but he was damned if he would just let them do what they pleased. "Go to the Abyss," he snarled and kicked out, dropping the leader before the rest jumped him.

Bishop cursed fluently as he saw the boy cornered. Stupid boy, running about without thinking. Shaking his head in disgust, he grabbed his bow and notched an arrow to it. He waited until the boy had taken some hits before firing. A few bruises would teach him a lesson. The arrow embedded itself in the neck of the leader and he dropped, gurgling a fountain of blood. Before the others could react, he notched and fired a second arrow right into the groin of a second man. That was all that he needed. The men broke and ran for it, leaving Gareth slumped against the wall.

He walked over and glared down at the boy. With a snarl of disgust, he reached down and hauled him up by his shirt collar. "You're damn lucky I was in the area," he growled as he dragged the shocked boy in the direction of the Flagon.

"I didn't need your help," Gareth snapped, twisting furiously trying to break the man's hold.

"Kid, if I hadn't come along, those men would have beaten and raped you, then dumped your body into the ocean for the sharks to feed on," Bishop sneered. "Stop squirming! I'm making sure you get back to the Flagon safe and sound."

"I'm not a kid!" Gareth shouted, still struggling.

"Then stop acting like one, and an idiot one at that!" the ranger snarled, stopping and shaking him like a rag doll. "Running about the east docks alone is just about the stupidest thing you could do. That is unless you have a death wish." He shook the boy one more time before continuing.

Gareth finally gave up and let Bishop drag him along. He was too tired and upset to keep up the fight. He felt the tears pricking at his eyes and swallowed hard to keep them at bay. He didn't want to give the ranger anything else to ridicule him about.

Bishop pushed open the door to the Flagon and dragged the boy inside. He ignored the startled shouts of Duncan and the rest and headed towards the back rooms. He reached Gareth's room and shoved the kid into it. He turned back to Duncan and snarled, "The boy and I are going to have a little heart to heart, so stay out of it." He slammed the door shut and leaned back against it.

Gareth glared at the ranger, "I don't need a lecture from you."

"Well, you're going to get one anyway boy," Bishop growled. "I know where you went tonight because I followed you." He saw the boy open his mouth to protest and cut him off. "Not a word out of you."

Gareth debated with himself for one moment, judging the intent in the other man's eyes and grasping how serious Bishop was. Deciding it was wiser to do as he was told, he pressed his lips tightly closed.

"Finally, you're using your brain," Bishop nodded. "I followed you because I wanted to know what you were hiding from me. I always suspected there was more to the story about your friend Webb. I just didn't expect to find out that you two were lovers."

Gareth stiffened and backed away, preparing to get beaten up. "Go ahead, try to beat me up," he snarled.

"Kid, I wouldn't care if you liked to fuck goats," Bishop snickered. "You're not the first queer I've come across in my travels. Guys like you come in handy when there's no whores available and a man needs someone to suck his cock." He chuckled darkly as the kid flushed red. "I've discovered the hard way that secrets tend to come back and bite you in the ass when you least expect them to. I didn't want any of your secrets doing that."

"I don't go around telling just anybody that I like men," Gareth snapped. "It tends to not go over well with most people."

"Hey, I don't blame you," Bishop shrugged. "What I take issue with is you letting your emotions mess with your head so badly that you stopped thinking. It almost got you killed."

"So what, you want a reward or something?" Gareth sneered at him.

"No, what I want is for you to listen to me and heed my advice," Bishop sneered back. "The next time you get upset about something, don't go running blindly about. Find an empty room, kick the walls, scream your head off, whatever. It's safer than running through the docks at night. But, most importantly, you need to stop letting your emotions control you and learn to control them."

"Why do you care anyway?" Gareth sulked.

"Because I owe Duncan a debt and the easiest and quickest way to repay him is by helping you," the ranger answered. "If you need and want my help, you got it, and I expect a fair share of any loot we might come across in the process. But, I won't help you if you keep doing stupid shit."

Gareth stared silently at the ranger for a while before nodding, "Okay."

"Good, glad that's settled," Bishop turned and opened the door. "See you later," he called as left, the door closing behind him.

Gareth stared silently at the closed door for a minute before moving to lock. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he thought of what happened earlier that night. Knowing he was alone at last and that he wouldn't be disturbed, he let the tears come and cried for what he'd lost. It was his fault that Webb had someone else now. He had dallied with Darmon and not given a thought to Webb until it was almost too late. If he was no good for Webb, then he was no good for anybody, including Darmon. He almost wished Bishop hadn't come along and saved him. Curling into a ball, he cried and cried until he cried himself to sleep.


	41. Darmon's Advice

Chapter 41: Darmon's Advice

Gareth sat on the side of the bed staring at the wall of his room. He hadn't left his room since the night Bishop had dumped him here after rescuing him from the thugs on the docks. He still couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong, why Webb had turned to another man. He'd thought they'd be together for the rest of their lives. Sure, he had deep feelings for Darmon, but he still loved Webb. Why hadn't Webb seen that? So tortured were his thoughts that he was unaware of the argument going on outside his door.

"Bishop, I will not allow you to go in there and hurt Gareth," Casavir said firmly. "He needs his friends, not someone like you who only cares about himself."

"The boy's wallowing in self pity," the ranger snarled. "So he got dumped, big fucking deal, he's not the first. And from what I hear, he was screwing around long before you guys found Webb in the moutains. What he needs is someone to go in there and kick his ass."

"They can hear you all the way in the common room," Darmon growled as he came up to them. He had finally managed to get away from court and had hurried to the Flagon. Once there, he'd been brought up to date on everything that had happened the past couple of days.

"Sir Darmon," Casavir bowed stiffly at the knight. "I apologize, I meant no disrespect but-"

"Oh can it paladin," Bishop sneered. Turning to Darmon, he sized him up for a minute. "So, you're the boyfriend, huh? It's about fucking time you got here. Your boy is behaving like an idiot."

Darmon studied the ranger closely. He knew who Bishop was and he knew about the ranger's past connection to Luskan. He was slightly disturbed to see the man so involved in Gareth's life. From what he'd heard, the ranger did nothing for anyone unless there was something in it for him. He couldn't help but wonder what the man wanted this time.

"I'm going to talk with him," he finally said. "I suggest that you both go back to the common room and settle down."

Casavir nodded and headed off followed closely by Bishop. The latter turned at the end of the hall for a parting shot, "I suggest that you fuck some sense into the kid, remind him of what he's got going for him."

Darmon glared at the ranger as the man sauntered off. Turning back to the door, he took several deep breaths before opening it and stepping inside. What he saw made his heart ache and he silently closed the door and then leaned against it. Duncan had said Gareth hadn't eaten anything in the last couple of days and it seemed as if the kid hadn't bathed either. He looked thoroughly wretched, but it remained to be seen what the reason for it was.

"Talk to me," he finally demanded.

"What's there to talk about?" Gareth mumbled back, not looking at him.

Darmon walked over and knelt down in front of the kid and looked up at the sad face. "I heard about what happened, but I don't understand why you're taking it so hard. And don't tell me it's because you're heartbroken."

"Webb found someone else to love," Gareth snapped. "That kid, Jeremy, he took advantage of Webb, played upon his vulnerabilities. Webb loves me and I love him."

"Do you Gareth, really?" Darmon asked quietly. "Because I have to tell you that I don't believe it."

"I do love him!" the monk said fiercely.

"But you're not 'in love' with him, there's a big difference between the two," the knight said gently. "Before I left for Luskan with Sand, I saw the way you looked at me. I know what I saw in your eyes that day." Reaching out, he cupped the boy's face in his hands. "I want you to look me in the eye right now and tell me that you're not in love with me. If you can do that, then I will leave and I won't come back."

Gareth stared into the blue eyes and tried to speak, to tell him that he didn't love him, but found he couldn't make his mouth work. His body had tingled at the first touch of those strong hands and his heart had begun pounding in his chest. It was then that he realized he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He couldn't lie to Darmon. "I can't," he whispered and closed his eyes as tears started to come once more.

Moving to sit on the bed, Darmon gathered the young man in his arms and held him tight. "Listen to me and listen well. You and Webb were friends long before you came to be lovers. You cared for each, looked out for each, the way best friends do. There will always be a bond between the two of you, and loving another person will not change that. But that is not enough to build a lasting relationship on. There has to be passion between two people, and there is none between you two anymore."

"I feel like it's my fault," Gareth sobbed. "I failed him."

"Why would you think that?" the knight puzzled.

"When I met you, I forgot about him," the monk continued quietly. "I didn't think of him at all, only of myself. I came to Neverwinter to find him because of a dream and I forgot all about that until it was almost too late."

"Gareth, didn't the monks and priests teach you not to take dreams literally?" Darmon asked.

"What?" Gareth pulled back to look at him.

"I was taught that dreams were a way for the gods to speak to us," the knight went on. "That most mortal beings couldn't be reached otherwise. However, I was also taught to not act rashly upon what was seen in dreams. Some of what's seen never comes to pass unless a person goes out of their way to fulfill it."

"I knew Webb was in trouble and I should have stayed focused on him," Gareth protested.

"There is no way that Webb was held by those priests for months," Darmon argued. "You had many problems that required your attention, and his was just a small piece of them. Your dream may have been nothing more than your god using your feelings for Webb to force you to take action against the evil forces now at work in the world."

"But it turned out to be true," the monk shook his head. "If I had focused on Webb, then he wouldn't have been caught by those priests and wouldn't have almost died."

"Even if you had stayed focused on Webb, you might not have been able to prevent what happened," the knight said gently. "Hindsight is always perfect. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Instead, you should be proud of the fact that you did save him, that he is alive today because you found him in time."

"Maybe, but if I hadn't gone after Shandra, we might still be together," Gareth argued.

"If you hadn't gone after Shandra, she would be dead, and you might have lost Webb anyway," Darmon retorted. "I believe that everything happens for a reason, and that it all works out for the best in the long run. Actions have consequences and we can't always see what those are or how they will come about."

Gareth had no response for that so he said nothing. As he sat there, he thought back to his time at the monastery and the teachings of the monks there. He realized that Darmon was merely telling him things he already knew but had been afraid to admit. He finally admitted what he'd known all along: he was in love with the handsome knight.

"One more thing Gareth," Darmon said softly. "To try to hold onto someone because of guilt only leads to more pain and loss in the end. You have to let go of all that, put it behind you and move on."

"How do I do that?" the monk asked softly, looking up.

"By being honest with yourself and others," Darmon smiled down at him.

"I love you," Gareth said quietly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Darmon whispered. "Now, what you need to do is get cleaned up, have something to eat, and go talk to Webb. He's very worried about you."

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Gareth mumbled as he moved to find some clean clothes.

"He knows how hard this has been for you."

"But, the way I behaved-"

"Listen Gareth," Darmon got up to stand in front of the monk. "He loves you and only wants you to be happy. He knows all that you've been through and understands how much pressure you've been under. He understands that his announcement came as something of a shock and that you needed time to clear your head. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"I hope so," Gareth nodded. "He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him again."

"You won't," the knight kissed him softly on the forehead. "Now go and get ready."

He watched as the kid left the rooms for the bathing room and then went to look out the window. It had been risky forcing the boy's hand, but it had been necessary. Gareth had needed someone close to him to push him into admitting what was in his heart. It could have backfired on him and he could have lost Gareth for all time. But, it hadn't and now he was happier than he had ever thought he could be.

His thoughts then turned to Bishop and what he'd heard about the man. The idea of someone like that having any influence over Gareth troubled him. The man was a Luskan, just like Sand. But unlike the wizard, the Nine had no hold on the ranger. The only thing they could do was watch and wait to see if he caused trouble. The ranger had best watch his step, Darmon thought to himself. If he hurt Gareth in any way, then the knight would make sure the ranger paid for it and paid dearly.

"I'm ready," Gareth announced as he reentered the room.

Darmon shook the dark thoughts away and smiled. "Then let's go," he said and took the monk's hand in his.


	42. Power

Chapter 42: Power

"I think that is enough practice for one day," Shen told Gareth as they finished their last series of maneuvers. "You have mastered these particular moves. I think it is time to move on to the more advanced techniques, the ones that many monks train in but few master. I believe that you will have no problems mastering them."

"You really think so?" Gareth cocked his head as he went to chang from his practice robes to his regular street clothes.

"Yes, I do," Shen nodded and then paused, quietly studying the young monk before him. "Gareth, are you aware of how much power there is in your Ki?"

"When I trained at the monastery as a kid, the monks there indicated that I had more innate power than most of their students," Gareth replied and then shrugged, "Not that I see what the big deal is."

"I think that we should sit and talk for a few moments," Shen motioned to the table where his afternoon tea waited. After pouring them each a cup, he sat with his hands around his tea and pondered how best to voice his concerns.

"I was told that every monk has an inner power and that, with sufficient training, all can attain a high level of mastery," the young monk pointed out.

"That is true up to a point," Shen cautioned. "Someone who starts with a high level of innate power can develop it to extreme levels. They can become a danger not only to those around them, but themselves as well."

"Are you saying that you believe I am such a person?" Gareth asked sharply, slightly offended by the accusation.

"You have a good heart, but even the best intentioned, most noble being is not above corruption," the elder monk retorted just as sharply. "Let me put it this way. When we were sparring, I could almost see your Ki enveloping you. For someone so young and inexperienced this is almost unheard of. You have within you the power to do great good or great harm."

Gareth sat back in astonishment, not quite sure he believed what his mentor was telling him. "I think maybe you're reading too much into it."

"Gareth, I have trained monks for decades, I know what I am talking about," Shen said firmly. "In the recent weeks, you've been under a great deal of pressure. Have there been any instances where you inadvertantly used more strength than you intended?"

Gareth frowned as he tried to remember any such events. He suddenly remembered the day he'd brought Shandra back to the Flagon. He had been arguing with Duncan when suddenly his uncle was flying backwards through the air. He looked up at Shen and nodded, "There was one time, with my uncle."

"And you were angry or upset at the time?" Shen asked and saw the boy nod. "Then you can hardly deny the truth of what I have said. As time goes by, a monk is constantly learning about his Ki and learning to use it properly. However, the power is always there and it can manifest itself under stressful conditions. If you don't learn to control it, to harness it properly, you can cause those around you serious harm whether you mean to or not."

Gareth felt a shiver run down his spine at the implications of that statement. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"I will have to devise a safe way to train you," Shen replied. "The best way to determine exactly what you can do and how much power you have is to bring it out. But, we must take care that we don't put either of us at risk while you do it."

"I hope you're not suggesting some kind of sabbatical," Gareth grumbled. "I don't really want to be leaving Neverwinter any time soon."

"I see," Shen smiled slightly. "So things are going well between you and Darmon then?"

Gareth blushed slightly, "Is it that obvious?"

"To those who know how you were when you first arrived in the city and how you are now, yes," the old monk chuckled. "There is a sparkle in your eyes and a lightness in your step that I've not seen before. It is obvious to me that you are in love."

"I am in love, although it took me a while to figure it out," Gareth nodded. "Darmon helped me see the truth. I still can't believe that he didn't give up on me, wash his hands of me."

"When we love, we find that we are willing to go to great lengths to be with and help the one we are in love with," Shen said softly. "There is no power on this earth greater than love."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Gareth smiled. "I almost ruined my friendship with Webb because of my stupidity. But, he loved me enough to forgive me. And he now has someone to love him and care for him in a way that I can't anymore."

"Ah, yes, young Jeremy," Shen nodded. "That young man is head over heels in love with your friend. He will be able to give him the love and attention needed to recover from his illness."

"I just wish there was more I could do, or that I had more time to help him," Gareth frowned.

"Young man, you are not destined for a quiet, peaceful existence," the elder monk said firmly. "There are evil forces at work in the world now, and you are a focal point. You have a great role to play in the coming war. And war is coming, have no doubts about that."

"How can you be so sure?" Gareth asked, frowning.

"I have lived a long time and have seen such signs before," Shen replied. "Evil awakes and walks the earth, and those of us who have the power to defeat it are called upon to do so. And there is always one person on each side around whom all others gather. You will be one, but as yet I can't see who the enemy is. Those dark priests you encountered while rescuing Webb are only a small piece of the puzzle."

Gareth sat silently sipping his tea, not quite sure what to make of the old monk's words. The idea that a simple kid from a backwater village could be so important was almost ludicrous. But, he couldn't deny the events that had already played out. He too had felt like there was something bigger at work in the world. The presence of the githyanki and the dark priests in the Sword Mountains were only the tip of the iceburg so to speak.

"It's a great deal to take in, isn't it?" Shen asked after some time.

"Yes, almost more than I want to deal with right now," Gareth answered. He finished his tea and then stood up. "Well, until we know more about what we're facing, it makes no sense to worry over it."

"Very wise of you," Shen chuckled and stood as well. "I will think about the problem of your power and figure out what we can do. In the meantime, I want you to be extra careful with how you use your abilities. Remember, stressful situations, ones that cause you to get angry, should be avoided."

"Seeing as how I am happier now than I have been in months, I don't see that as much of a problem," Gareth laughed.

"Still, it's better to be safe than sorry," Shen pointed out. "Now, I imagine that a certain handsome knight is waiting for you, seeing as how you are so eager to leave."

"Well, Darmon mentioned having dinner on the town tonight," Gareth smiled. "He knows of this great little place in the Blacklake District that he swears has the best food in the city."

"Blacklake hmm?" Shen queried. "An expensive and exclusive place no doubt."

"Actually, Darmon said that most nobles don't go there," the young monk shook his head. "Apparently, the atmosphere is not appealing to the more wealthy of the population."

"Yes, nobles do like to be seen by other nobles," Shen laughed. "Seen and admired no less."

"It seems silly to me to not go to a place just because you won't be seen by important people," Gareth shrugged. "It's not easy finding really good places to eat, even in a city the size of Neverwinter. I know, I've looked."

"Well then, you'd best be going," Shen ushered the boy to the door. "You still need to go home and get cleaned up and you don't want to keep your knight waiting."

"No, I don't want that," Gareth agreed as he stepped out onto the street. "I'll come back in a couple of days and talk to you about that training you want to do."

"That should give me enough time to come up with a viable plan," Shen nodded. He watched the young monk walk away, practically skipping with happiness, and smiled to himself. Hopefully, the world would leave him be for a while and let him enjoy his new found love.

He stepped back into his home and closed the door. Going to the fire, he stoked it into full flame and then hung a pot full of water above it. The problem before him required the use of a potion to assist in divining the appropriate path. He felt an unease come over him as he thought about the white aura that he'd seen surrounding Gareth. Ki power manifested itself in such a way, but usually at the conscious direction of the monk. That it seemed to be bleeding out of the boy was disturbing.

Sighing, he shook his head. This was one hell of a time to be having to deal with this. Gareth needed time to develop his power, but events seemed determine to deny him that. Once he figured out what to do, it would be best if he apprised Gareth's companions of the situation. He would need all the help he could get.


	43. Accused

Chapter 43: Accused

Darmon opened his eyes and smiled slightly as he saw Gareth sprawled across him, quietly snoring. The boy really liked to cuddle, not that he minded one bit. He took a few moments to study him, marveling at the beauty on display. The covers had been kicked off, and Gareth's naked form was visible to his lustful gaze. Every muscle in the lithe body was well defined, a result of his monk training. Darmon lifted a hand to run it through the shoulder length, brown hair, the unruly curls wrapping around his wrist as he did so. His skin was silky to the touch and had a natural golden color to it. His hand continued to make it's way down to Gareth's shoulder and then his back.

Gareth came slowly awake to the touch of his lover's hand on his body. He smiled as he lifted his head to meet Darmon's blue eyed gaze. "Good morning."

"Morning babe," Darmon smiled back. "Sleep well?"

"Very," Gareth replied, then giggled as his lover's hand hit a ticklish spot on his lower back. Levering himself up, he moved to lay on top of Darmon, pressing his hips down in the process.

Darmon's smile grew wider as he felt the hard length rubbing against his stomack. "Eager this morning I see," he said, moving his own hips to press against his lover's.

"For you, always," Gareth chuckled and then dipped his head to give Darmon a deep kiss. "Mmmm, I hope your plans for today include breakfast in bed."

"Depends on what you want for breakfast," Darmon laughed.

"You, what else?"

With a low growl, Darmon flipped them over and pinned Gareth to the bed with his body. "Careful what you ask for little boy," he said, a wicked leer on his face.

Gareth felt heat rush through his body and eagerly spread his legs in invitation. Before he could do more, a quiet knock sounded on the door. He heard Darmon mutter a curse and giggled before calling out, "Go away, we're busy."

"I'm sorry Gareth, but there's someone here to see you," Duncan called through the door, feeling his face heat in embarassment at what he was interrupting.

"Tell them to come back later," Darmon growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, but it's Sir Nevalle and he was most insistent," Duncan replied.

"Nevalle's my captain," Darmon sat up, a thoughtful look on his face. "I wonder why he wants to see you."

"Does he know about us?" Gareth asked apprehensively.

"Nevalle doesn't stick his nose into his men's personal lives," the knight assured him. "At least as long as it doesn't interfere with their duties. The only thing I've told him is that I finally found someone who makes me happy and whom I love very much."

"Tell him I'll be there momentarily Duncan," Gareth called out as he climbed out of bed and went to his wardrobe for a fresh change of clothes. "We should both bathe before we go see him. No sense in advertising what we've been up to," he said to Darmon, a grin curving his lips.

Darmon sniffed once and said, "You're probably right. You do smell funny."

"No more than you," Gareth pointed out as they gathered soap and towels and headed for the bathing chamber. They quickly washed and dressed and then headed downstairs to the common room to see what Nevalle wanted.

Sir Nevalle, Captain of the Neverwinter Nine and Lord Nasher's right hand, frowned slightly when he saw Darmon appear with the young monk. He knew that his man had found someone, but hadn't known who. Now, seeing them together he knew.

"Sir," Darmon nodded to Nevalle.

"Darmon," he returned the greeting before turning his gaze on the young man who had come to a stop in front of him. "You are Gareth Tanner, member of the Watch?"

"I am," the monk replied, his voice showing his curiosity and puzzlement.

"What's going on Nevalle?" Darmon asked sharply. "You don't exactly make social calls, at least not down here in the docks."

Nevalle sighed, "I'm here because Gareth has been accused by Luskan of the slaughter of an entire village within their borders. Have you heard of Ember?"

"What?" Gareth asked in shock. "I traveled through there recently, but that's all."

"You believe this boy capable of such a thing?" Bishop snorted in derision. "He's more pure than the fucking driven snow."

"Who made this accusation?" Darmon asked angrily.

"The Luskan Ambassador," Nevalle replied. "She's demanding that Gareth be handed over to Luskan for trial." At those words, everyone started protesting. Holding up his hand for silence, he continued, "The treaty we have with them clearly states that Luskan has the right to try any commoner in Luskan for crimes against them."

Bishop busted out laughing, "I can't believe Nasher is taking anything that Luskan whore Torio says seriously. She'd do or say anything that furthered her own ambitious plans."

Nevalle glared at the ranger, "I would strongly advise you to stay out of this."

"Even though we all know such an accusation is a lie, it unfortunately cannot be dismissed out of hand," Casavir spoke up. "Not so long ago we were at war with Luskan and the city is still recovering from it. To ignore the Ambassador is to invite trouble."

"Whose side are you on paladin?" Bishop sneered.

"He's right though," Nevalle told them. "We can't just dismiss it. However, I am not about to turn over a trusted and valued member of the Watch to them."

"I assume you have a plan," Darmon stated, his arm going around Gareth's shoulders to show his support.

"The only way to get to the truth of the matter is to have Gareth tried here in Neverwinter," Nevall went on. "This means that we have to give him noble status. The only way to do that, in the limited time we have, is to make him a squire."

"Me? But-" Gareth started to protest but was cut off.

"That's an excellent idea," Darmon spoke up, smiling for the first time. "I would be honored to have him as my squire."

Nevalle silently studied them for a while. "Well, I had someone else in mind," he finally said, "but your idea is even better. The reputation of the members of the Nine is above reproach. Only a fool would accuse one of us of deception and Torio is no fool."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gareth said angrily.

"If you don't do this, I will have no choice but to hand you over to Luskan," Nevalle said severely. "Making you a squire means that your trial will be held before Lord Nasher. It will also buy us the time we need to find proof of your innocence and perhaps even expose the real culprit. You won't stand a chance in a Luskan court."

"Luskan makes a mockery of trials," Bishop snorted. "They're little more than a grand show and no enemy has ever been found innocent in them."

"Gareth, you have to do this," Darmon said quietly. "Bishop is right, there is no justice to be had in a Luskan court. Being sent there is a death sentence." He saw the kid wavering and said in a whisper so no one else could here, "I can't lose you now."

Gareth was silent for a long while thinking the situation over. He trusted Darmon and the knight trusted Nevalle. If they said this was the only way, then it was. "Very well, I'll become your squire," he finally said. "Though, I don't know anything about being one."

"A squire is little more than a glorified errand boy," Bishop snorted. "Though, I think Darmon here would have better things for you to do than run his errands," he finished with a leer, laughing at the blush that heated the kid's face.

"Then, if you are ready to do this, we shouldn't waste any more time," Nevalle told them. "Darmon will teach you the knightly code and have you swear an oath to it. Then you will have to spend the night alone in the Solace Glade. The vigil is required of all who seek to join and can't be put aside."

"I don't know about his spending a night alone in the open," Duncan said, worry coloring his voice. "I mean, what's to stop Luskan or those githyanki from going after them?"

"The location is known only to the knights of the realm and the Neverwinter Nine," Darmon told him. "However, Luskan obviously knows nothing about him and so won't have any idea of just how dangerous and capable an opponent he can be. So, if they do try something, they'll have a nasty surprise. Also, from what he's told me, I doubt the githyanki will trouble him further. He'll be fine."

"Then it's settled," Nevalle nodded. "I'll inform Lord Nasher of your decision." He turned to the door and then stopped as he remembered something. "By the way, I've asked someone to provide you with assistance in this matter. His skills are well suited for investigating the case and he'll also prove to be invaluable at your trial. He'll be by later this afternoon."

Gareth watched him leave and then turned and headed back to his room. Upon entering it, he slumped down on the bed. Even though he seemed calm and collected on the outside, his stomach was churning and twisting into knots. An accusation such as this, well, it was a blow to him. He would never, ever do something so heinous. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to deserve this.

"Everything will be okay baby," Darmon said as he closed the door to the room and went to sit beside him. Pulling him into his arms he soothed, "You're innocent and we will prove it."

"I must have pissed somebody off, done something wrong," Gareth protested.

"Whatever the truth of the matter is, we'll find it," Darmon told him. "I promise you, I will keep you safe no matter what happens. I've waited all my life for you and I'm not going to let you go without a fight."

"Promise?" Gareth said softly.

"I promise love," Darmon kissed his brow and then simply held him in silence.


	44. The Vigil

Chapter 44: The Vigil

Gareth sat next to the fire he had built up in the glade, his hand on his chin, and his eyes threatening to close. Darmon had left him there a few hours ago after promising to return just after dawn. He had eaten supper, had his nightly tea, and meditated for a while. Now, he was bored and sleepy and wishing that Darmon was still with him, for conversation if nothing else. It was so quiet in the glade, with not even the sound of any night creatures to break the silence. A soft sound in the still night had him suddenly jerk awake. He stood up and listened, trying to identify what he'd heard.

"Tsk, tsk, caught you napping," a voice heavy with sarcasm said from behind him.

He whirled quickly and then breathed a sigh of relief as the ranger moved out of the shadows. "Gods Bishop, you scared the shit out of me," he snapped angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you," the ranger smirked. "Imagine what would happen if Luskan came looking for you tonight. They would have killed you before you had fullen woken up."

"The glade is secluded and private," Gareth retorted. "How would they even know I'm here?"

"Luskan is very resourceful," Bishop snorted. "They hold nothing sacred and if they want to get at you they will. There is no such thing as a safe haven if Luskan really wants to find you. All you can do is stay alert and be prepared to fight."

"Sounds like experience talking," Gareth said knowingly.

"Yeah, you could say that," the ranger said shortly as he sat down next to the fire.

Gareth knew from the tone of his voice that Bishop had no intention of elaborating further. "Whatever your reason, I'm glad you came by. I was getting very bored."

"I half expected to find you and Darmon fucking like bunnies," Bishop leered at the monk and snickered when the kid blushed a deep red.

"He believes in following the rules," Gareth retorted.

"Rules are for stiff tin cans like the paladin," the ranger snorted. "Darmon didn't strike me as the type."

"Yeah, well, he is a member of the Nine," the monk shrugged.

They sat around for a while talking about nothing in particular, with both of them avoiding things of a personal nature. About an hour before dawn, Bishop suddenly tensed and jumped to his feet. "Someone's coming," he said softly and moved back from the fire into the shadows behind them.

Gareth got to his feet and looked to where the ranger indicated, spotting three, well-armed men coming down the far slope of the glade. He knew they were there for him and began to prepare himself for a battle. Darmon had been right. Luskan obviously knew very little about him if they thought three men were enough. After everything he'd been through in his life, this would be a cake walk.

"Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a two for one special tonight," their leader drawled out. "We came for the boy, but now we can collect the bounty on you as well Bishop."

Gareth saw the ranger stiffen and wondered what the man had done to warrant a Luskan bounty. He made a promise to himself to find out more later on.

"The problem with bounties is that you have to be alive to collect them," Bishop sneered as he nocked an arrow to his bow.

"I'll give you one chance to leave," Gareth said with quiet menace. He saw the three men hesitate, obviously not sure now that they realized that the monk wasn't scared of them.

With a snarl the leader drew his two swords and charged, his cohorts following right behind them. The largest and slowest of them was suddenly slammed back, choking on the arrow that had buried itself in his throat. He shuddered for a moment and then was still.

Bishop had dodged back further into the shadows as he released the arrow and had another nocked and ready, but he didn't draw it. This was the first opportunity he had to really watch the monk fight, the last time having been too busy keeping his own hide intact. He knew that he could easily eliminate the others if it became apparent that the kid needed help. From what he was seeing, he didn't think that would become necessary. He never realized that anyone could move that fast.

Gareth had easily dodged the leader's first swings, coming up behind him and delivering a punishing block to the back. He ducked the second man's sword and swept the feet from under him, delivering a powerful back kick to the jaw that had the man flying backwards. He moved fluidly and instinctively, dodging and hitting, before finally managing to punch the leader hard in the throat. As the man dropped to his knees, he grabbed his head and with a swift twist, snapped the man's neck. Then he managed to grab the second man's sword, twisting it back and around to bring it hard up into the man's stomach, effectively gutting him.

Bishop let out a soft whistle as he saw the kid kill both men with his bare hands. Rarely was he impressed by anyone, but the boy had certainly proven himself a very capable and dangerous opponent. He stepped out of the shadows and approched the monk. "Well, seems like Darmon's faith in your abilities was justified. Impressive kills," he acknowledged as he bent over the bodies to search them.

"What are you looking for?" Gareth asked.

"Anything that might clue us in to who actually hired them," the ranger answered. Finally he stood up, a ring in his hand. "Take a look," he handed it to the kid.

Gareth took the ring, studying it and seeing that there was a jagged design on it. "What is it?"

Bishop waited until the kid looked up so he would know just how serious this was. "These are no ordinary mercenaries. They're elite Luskan assassins. They are efficient and deadly and extremely expensive."

"So, whoever hired them is rich and powerful," Gareth nodded.

"Yeah," the ranger agreed. "Torio couldn't afford them, which means she is working for someone much higher up in Luskan. It also means that there is more to the accusation against you than it seems."

"They mentioned a bounty on you," the monk said firmly, his tone indicating he expected an answer.

"Let's just say that Luskan and I parted on less than friendly terms," Bishop snarled. He turned and walked away, "It's almost dawn and Darmon won't be happy to find me here. Watch your back monk, someone has it in for you and they won't give up."

Gareth watched him go before turning back and studying the bodies once more. Elite assassins, a whole village destroyed, and Luskan trying to railroad him to the gallows. He wondered what in the hells was going on and how he ended up in the middle of it all. He had thought that with the githyanki taken care of that his problems were behind him and he could get on with his life. It seemed that his life was only going to get more complicated. Shen's words to him now seemed more pertinent and immediate than when he first heard them.

"Gareth!" Darmon shouted as he ran into the clearing and rushed up to him. "Are you alright? Who are these men? What happened here?" he babbled out as he ran his hands over his lover's body.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile and then gasped as he was crushed in a bear hug against the bigger man.

"Gods, I was so stupid," Darmon said, tears choking his voice. "I should have stayed with you."

"I'm okay love," Gareth said as he pulled back enough to look up. "They're Luskan assassins and they underestimated me. You know that I can handle myself better than most."

"I know, I know, but still," Darmon said as he hugged him tight again before moving him to arms length. "I'm supposed to take you to Lord Nasher to be confirmed as my squire, but you can't go there in bloody clothes. We'll go back to the Flagon to get you cleaned up first."

"Thank you," Gareth breathed in relief. "I'm nervous enough about this without having to explain the blood."

"Come on," Darmon wrapped his arm about the monk's waist. "I'll send someone out to clean up this mess later."

Gareth decided not to say anything more about what occured, at least for the time being. He needed time to ponder the facts before discussing it openly with Darmon. He also wanted to run it by Shen and see if his teacher could provide any insight. The elder monk had a way of seeing things far more clearly than most. If anyone could help him make sense of it, Shen could.

Fortunately, because of the early hour, the streets were almost empty and they made good time in getting to the Flagon. Darmon ushered him through the back door and to his room. Once there, he grabbed his robe and soap and went to get clean. Darmon sat upon the bed to wait for him.

When he returned, he found himself suddenly slammed against the wall as the door shut behind him. Darmon's mouth descended upon his in a fierce kiss. Breathless, he didn't protest as his robe was torn from him and he was picked up and thrown to the bed. Darmon set a speed record in shedding his clothes and then was on top of him, kissing and touching him all over. He was hard as rock by the time Darmon entered him and his head thrashed wildly from side to side as his lover rode him fast and hard. It wasn't long before he was on the edge and then he was coming, crying Darmon's name repeatedly.

Gareth's cries of his name and his clenching channel were enough to trigger Darmon's own release and he came with a hoarse cry of his love's name. He lay there panting and shivering from the intensity of it. When he had finally calmed down, he realized that Gareth was quite still beneath him. In concern, he rose up, thinking he might have gone too far.

Gareth gave him a satisfied smile and reaching up, brushed the hair back from his face. "I'm alright, just a little surprised. Our lovemaking has never been that intense or quick."

Darmon flushed red and laughed shortly. "I guess it just hit me that I could have lost you and-"

"No need to explain love," Gareth interrupted. "But, I think I'm going to need another bath before we go and see Nasher."

Darmon rolled off him and sat up with an embarassed chuckle. "I guess I need to clean up as well."

"I'll go first," the monk laughed. "That way, I'll be fully dressed when you get back. That should keep you in check until after our meeting."

Darmon watched him go, relieved that he hadn't hurt him. The knowledge that Gareth could have been killed had awakened a primal hunger in him, which he had acted upon without thinking, something he rarely did anymore. Gareth had him feeling as randy and uncontrolled as a boy. Seeing the sun was fully up, he hoped that Lord Nasher wouldn't inquire as to why it had taken him so long to get Gareth to the palace. As soon as Gareth returned, he went and washed up.

"Ready to go?" he asked when he came back.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gareth smiled nervously.

"No need to be worried," Darmon ushered him out. "This is just a formal acknowledgement of your new status. I can't wait to see Troio's face."

Gareth smiled and shrugged, "At least you now have even more reason to be around me."

"I never thought of that," Darmon looked at him, a wicked grin curving his lips. "I can think of lots of 'services' you can perform for me." He laughed aloud at the blush that crept up Gareth's cheeks. Hand in hand, they left the inn and headed to Blacklake to meet with Neverwinter's ruler.


End file.
